Sonic to the West
by mkt568
Summary: Probably how the Sonic Story would go if it completely ripped off Dragon Ball (part 1 of 3).
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic to the West**

_Disclaimer: Chaos Emerald is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Prologue

Long ago, on a planet far away, a young warrior with a wolf's tail was born. He was part of a race known as the Nikuhogs, a violent race similar in appearance to hedgehogs (minus the wolf tail). This child was to be sent to a planet known as Mobius to take it over for a galactic tyrant. However, said tyrant, fearing the legend of the Nikuhogs, destroyed the planet shortly after he was sent off into the darkness of space.

Upon crashing onto Mobius, the infant was found by an elderly hedgehog known as Sir Charles. He took a liking to the young Nikuhog, and thus decided to call him Sonic due to his amazing speed. Sonic however was very violent, not listening to his adoptive uncle until one day where he ran into a cliff side and a boulder fell onto his skull.

Uncle Chuck stayed by Sonic's bed side, not wanting to lose him at all. Thankfully though, Sonic recovered from the fatal accident, and even lost his violent behavior, becoming a true friend to his uncle...

Twelve years have passed since then.

Chapter 1: Hunt for the Jewels

A now pre-teen Sonic is living on his own in his late uncle's home deep in Green Hill. His only possessions he left for his nephew were a special power shield and a mysterious green jewel.

One day, while Sonic was doing his daily chores, he took note that his uncle's jewel was ominously glowing. He thought that Uncle Chuck was trying to communicate with him from the afterlife. He then realized that he was very hungry and decided to go out and get some ingredients to make a batch of chili dogs.

On his way home though, Sonic was hit from behind by a strange vehicle that he never seen before. Having never seen any vehicles in his life, Sonic attacked the vehicle until its driver came out and told him to stop. The driver was a female white bat that introduced herself as Rouge. Remembering that Uncle Chuck told him to be nice to women, Sonic apologized to Rouge and invited her into his home.

Rouge did not enjoy the rough and tough style of Sonic's home, but what bothered her most was how _Urkely _Sonic's voice sounded. Upon entering Sonic's home though, her attention was immediately drawn to the green gem Sonic had in a small shrine. Rouge told him that this gem was known as a Chaos Emerald, one of seven gems that when gathered together create a miracle. She reached into her backpack to show Sonic that she already had some of her own: an orange one she found in her basement, and a blue one she found north or her hometown in a cave.

Rouge asked Sonic if she could have his emerald, but even after trying to seduce him (_author's note: I'm not a furry_), Sonic refused to give away Uncle Chuck's prized possession. She eventually managed to convince him to join her on her journey just so they would still have all seven emeralds, but on the condition that Sonic holds onto his. Rouge pulled out her radar, which said that there was another emerald far to the east. After pulling out a small pod and throwing it into the air, thus turning it into a motorcycle, Rouge and Sonic began their quest together for the Chaos Emeralds.

After continuing their journey, Sonic and Rouge end up camping near Rocky Valley. While Sonic thinks they will be sleeping in a tent, Rouge pulls out a pod and spawns a house, which Sonic is convinced to be a giant monster. He is also confused about the many things inside such as lights and the TV.

Rouge notices that Sonic smells really bad, so she forces him to take a bath. While bathing him, she finds out that Sonic's tail is real and part of his body and that he is in control of it due to the fact that he can scrub his back with it. After his bath, Rouge is stunned about his tail wondering if all male hedgehogs really have tails and hide them, but Sonic mentions that his Uncle Chuck did not have one. Rouge then decides to relax in a bubble bath, but is ruined when Sonic barges in and makes comments about helping her since she does not have a tail. Rouge is angered and throws shampoo bottles and other things at him as he runs out.

Not liking the food Rouge has, Sonic decides to go look for some ingredients for chili dogs. He stumbles into a valley being patrolled a pair known as Geoffrey St. John and Hope Kintobor (lackeys of the self-proclaimed Lord Snively) and knocks out their plane, mistaking it for a bird. Once on the ground, the two soon realize that the 'glow' they were looking for was really the eyes of all the wolves that live in this valley. Incidentally, Sonic saves them, by trying to catch some dinner for himself. He brings a skinned wolf and a centipede back to Rouge, who screams at him yet again for bringing something so disgusting back, so Sonic eats it outside. Afterwards, while Rouge is brushing her teeth, she asks Sonic about his mother and father, Sonic responds that he does not know about them, saying that his uncle found him as a baby all by himself and decided to take him home with him. Sonic then falls asleep while Rouge is still talking to him which makes her angry.

In the morning, Sonic wakes up first and decides to rest on Rouge's lap. When he realizes that he feels no bulge, he takes her panties off and exclaims that she has "no jewels". Rouge wakes up, not realizing what he had meant, and thinks that someone stole the Chaos Emeralds. While Sonic gets tired of watching her brush her hair, he goes outside to train when he meets a strange visitor, a walrus by the name of Rotor. Rotor says he is lost from his master, who lives down by the beach. Rouge gives him some salt water to hold him off and Sonic offers to take him home, but Rouge tells him that the beach is 100 miles out of their way. Sonic does not seem to mind, and begins jogging down the road with Rotor on his back. Afraid to continue by herself, Rouge follows Sonic on a motorcycle.

On the way to the beach with Rotor, Sonic and Rouge encounter a Bear Thief who would like to eat Rotor. Sonic refuses him and has his first real battle, easily defeating the bear in seconds. When they get to the beach shortly afterward, Sonic bids goodbye to Rotor, and sets him into the sea. Rotor tells them to wait; he has a gift to give to them. Rotor returns with his master, the Turtle Hermit, and introduces him to Rouge and Sonic. The Turtle Hermit wants to reward Sonic with a gift, so he gives him his hover board, the Tornado, a board that can only be ridden by those of pure heart. The Turtle Hermit tries to demonstrate, but falls through it. Sonic, of course, rides it with ease.

At the beach, Rouge also demands a prize from the Hermit, despite Rotor's comments that Sonic was the only one who helped him. She immediately notices the Yellow Chaos Emerald hanging from his neck, and asks for it. The Turtle Hermit asks her to show him her underwear, but she screams at him instead. After weighing the matter, Rouge consents to doing so. However, unknown to her, Sonic had removed her underwear earlier that morning, and she inadvertently exposes her naked body to the Hermit. Thoroughly satisfied, and dumbfounded, he surrenders the Chaos Emerald, oblivious to its real power, and Rouge happily scores her fourth Chaos Emerald (still unaware of what she had truly done to earn it).

Sonic and Rouge make it back to get the Pod House near Rocky Valley when Rouge finds out her panties were not on. Sonic confesses to taking them off her and she furiously shoots at him with a MAC-11. Afterward, Rouge attempts to ride the Tornado only to be rejected, leaving her to stick with her pods.

Three days pass as Sonic and Rouge continue their search for the Chaos Emeralds. While racing each other, Rouge falls off her motorcycle off a really steep hill, causing her to drop one of the Chaos Emeralds and cry. Sonic comes to check on her, and the Chaos Emerald begins to glow. Both of them look ahead and they see Knothole Village. Sonic decides to check there for a Chaos Emerald. The two enter the village, only to see no one there. Rouge thinks it is a ghost town, but Sonic feels that there are people there. Sonic heads to one house, but the door is locked, so he punches it open. As soon as he enters, a heavy axe comes crashing down on his head, only to give him a small lump. The man then tells him not to take his daughter, but Sonic reveals that he is not whoever he thinks he is. The man tells Sonic and Rouge that a shape shifting monster named Hamlin has been taking away the villager's daughters, and intends to take his daughter next. Rouge asks him if he has seen a Chaos Emerald around and shows him one of hers (an indigo colored one).

By now, the village realizes that Hamlin is nowhere in sight, and are all at the man's front door. An old lady, shows Rouge the Indigo Chaos Emerald, and Sonic asks for it. The woman refuses, saying it was passed down from other generations. Rouge asks the lady if she can have it if she and Sonic defeat Hamlin, and get the girls back. The village says that Hamlin cannot be defeated, but Rouge comes up with a plan. Sonic dresses up like the girl and waits outside the village. Hamlin comes crashing in, in the form of a devil in a tux with flowers. Hamlin asks for the girl to marry him, but Sonic, still disguised, does not respond and thinks to himself that he really needs to go to the bathroom. Hamlin then changes into the form of a handsome man, and Rouge, watching from indoors, is lured by Hamlin's new form. Hamlin, who takes a liking to Rouge immediately, debates whether he should take her or the other one (Sonic).

Checking on the girl, he realizes that "she" is taking a leak, only as a boy can, and finally realizes that he has been tricked. Hamlin again changes form into a huge Spanish-speaking bull. Sonic takes off the disguise, and gets ready to fight Hamlin, but Hamlin runs away at the last second. Sonic chases him, and when he gets outside the gates, he sees a small pig. The pig tells Sonic that Hamlin went to the other side of the town, and Sonic runs after him. After Sonic leaves, the pig reveals himself as Hamlin, in his true form. After going to shape-shifting school, Hamlin learned to take different forms, but there was one catch: he could only be in a certain form for 5 minutes and no longer. Hamlin explains that he had to terrorize the village since he was constantly being dumped by girls and needed some girlfriends. Sonic returns to the village, and tells the pig that he did not find Hamlin. Hamlin now takes the form of a giant metal ninja with giant chopsticks and a giant bowl of soup, and tells Sonic that if he runs away, he will not be dipped in Hamlin's hot soup. Sonic says he will not leave, and Hamlin accidentally dips his finger in the hot soup and burns himself.

From behind, a young boy shoots a slingshot at the back of Hamlin's neck, but his mother carries him away before Hamlin is able to retaliate. Hamlin turns back to Sonic who reminds him that he was going to kill him. Hamlin asks why Sonic thinks he can win and Sonic says he learned karate from his uncle. Hamlin says that if Sonic is really good at karate, he can break three bricks with one hand. Hamlin pulls three bricks out of hammer space and piles them up. Sonic breaks them with one spin attack. Suddenly, Hamlin turns into a bat and flies away. Rouge reminds Sonic that he has to find the lost girls, so Sonic calls for the Tornado and pursues Hamlin. Sonic is not far behind Hamlin, but Hamlin changes form again, this time into a rocket. In the middle of the chase, Hamlin turns back to his normal form upon his five minutes being up and falls to the ground. Sonic ties him up and takes him back to the village.

Hamlin apologizes to the villagers, and then takes him to his "shack", which is really a large mansion, and shows the three daughters who have been kidnapped. Each girl seems to be living a life of luxury and are asking Hamlin for favors; it is obvious that Hamlin had spoiled them. Hamlin pleads with the villagers to take their kids back, seeing how they are so much trouble. The old woman presents Sonic and Rouge with the Indigo Chaos Emerald.

Later, Rouge, Sonic and Hamlin are in a boat passing through a river. Rouge decides that Hamlin and his shape shifting ability can be very useful on their quest. Hamlin then changes into a fish and jumps out of the boat when he hears that the next place they are going to is Mobotropolis. Sonic goes after him but before he can catch him, Rouge lures Hamlin back into the boat with a pair of her panties. Back on the boat, Rouge hands Hamlin a "vitamin" and she says he should take it because it is good for him. The boat then runs out of gas, but Rouge makes Hamlin turn into a paddle so they can get to the shore.

On shore, Rouge finds out her MoboPods are missing and yells at Hamlin, accusing him of stealing them. Hamlin sneaks off and Rouge makes the "piggy" sound which makes Hamlin have to go to the bathroom. Then Rouge tells Hamlin that the "vitamin" she gave him was really a pill that makes him go to the bathroom whenever someone makes the "piggy" sound. Rouge has Hamlin change into the motorbike, but when Rouge gets on the bike, she falls because Hamlin does not get stronger when he changes shape and says that it does not matter anyways because he can only hold a shape for five minutes.

As time passes, they are now walking in The Great Desert. Rouge eventually throws a temper tantrum because she cannot stand walking in the desert, remarking that she is used to the luxury of her capsules and she eventually passes out in the heat. Far into the distance, a lynx is spying with a telescope on a rock telling a crocodile that victims are present. The two ride a flying bike, the Jet Squirrel, up to Sonic and Hamlin. The croc introduces himself as Vector. Hamlin then recognizes the lynx as Nicole, who went to Shape shifting Academy with him, and Nicole remembers Hamlin as a bully.

Vector, wanting to rob them, begins to fight Sonic with his sword and Sonic fights back using his Power Shield. Realizing that Sonic is powerful, Vector asks Sonic if he is related to Sir Charles, because he is the only person who could have had that shield. Resuming their fight, Vector utilizes his powerful attack, the Croc Tooth Punch, knocking Sonic into several rocks. Horrified that his friend was defeated, Hamlin turns into a fly and tries to fly away, but Nicole turns into a flyswatter and knocks Hamlin out of his form, stopping him.

Hamlin was about to hand Vector a pod to save himself, but Sonic emerges from the rubble and yells at Vector. Vector decides to take down Sonic with another Croc Tooth Punch, but just before Vector gets to, Rouge starts to wake up and Vector spots her. Vector is stunned by her and falls over and rushes away. Rouge gets a quick glance of Vector and falls in love with him. While back at his hideout, Vector reminds Nicole of his fear of women and that he will get Sonic back.

It is getting dark, so Hamlin forks over his only MoboPod, a double-decker motorhome. Rouge goes up to take a shower, grumbling about the condition of the dirty bus. At the table, Sonic explains to Hamlin what the Chaos Emeralds are for. Meanwhile, outside the van, Lord Snively has sent Geoffrey and Hope once again to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. Geoffrey plans to set a bomb on the bus, but it gets stuck to his hand by accident. He sets it to blow up later, so that they have time to get it off.

Vector and Nicole are sitting on the opposite side, overhearing Sonic's conversation about the Chaos Emeralds and their power to grant wishes. He creeps around to enter from behind, but accidentally gets a large glimpse of Rouge's nude bust through the window. In response to this, he screams and runs away. Rouge gets out of the shower, and demands some clothing. Now knowing the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Vector exclaims that with them he will never be scared of girls again. Nicole is surprised at this and asks Vector why not use the wish for money and power. Vector says he is not truly interested in those things and what he wants cannot be bought with money or power. What Vector wants most in the world is to marry (or at least go on one date), he then declares that the Chaos Emeralds will surely be his.

Inside the House-Wagon, Hamlin tells Rouge he will do the wash later, but he does not have anything for her to wear right now. Getting angrier, she tells them she is going to bed, and tells them NOT to sneak into her room. Hamlin hands Sonic and Rouge a drink. Rouge happily drinks hers, but Sonic dislikes his drink; Hamlin tells him it is chili dog flavored, which makes Sonic interested, so he drank it. What he and Rouge did not know is that Hamlin put Sleepy Grass, a chemical which causes the drinker to fall asleep. With Rouge now getting sleepy and Sonic knocked out cold, Hamlin slinks into the bedroom where Rouge is sleeping to steal not only the Chaos Emeralds, but her panties for himself. Vector and Nicole enter next, also wanting the jewels for themselves. Nicole transforms into a goofy version of Sonic, while Vector sneaks upstairs. Hamlin is about to walk back in, when he hears footsteps. Surprised at how quick Sonic woke back up (not realizing it is really Nicole), he transforms into a pudgy, small version of Rouge, and forces Nicole to go outside. They eventually realize what each other's doing and race back to the bus. Upstairs, Vector is fondling around in the darkness to look for the jewels. He mistakes Rouge's breasts under the blanket for the Chaos Emeralds, and soon realizes what he is really grabbing. The night ends with Vector in complete shock, dashing out of the house with Nicole, while Hamlin hides, expecting abuse from Rouge.

The next morning, Geoffrey and Hope finally get the bomb strapped to the bus with one hour to spare. Rouge wakes up wrapped in a blanket and puts on the only clothes Hamlin has in the House-Wagon, which turns out to be a playboy bunny outfit. Hamlin starts driving, when Sonic notices a two-seater driving behind them.

It is none other than Vector and Nicole, coming to steal the Chaos Emeralds once again. Sonic and Hamlin get out of the bus as the two bandits fire a missile at it, destroying it, and prepare to take them down once and for all. Sonic starts fighting Vector again, and knocks his tooth out; Vector then stops the fight. When Nicole, horrified to see her master losing his tooth, transforms into a hand mirror to show him what happened, Vector yells in shock, thinking that now he will never get a girl. As Sonic and Hamlin watch Vector drive off in shame with Nicole, right before they went to carry Rouge (who is now knocked out in the crash) to walk, Geoffrey and Hope arrive, wondering if the bomb was a dud, and enter the bus to steal the Chaos Emeralds.

The bus explodes on them, but they do survive. As they walk, with Sonic carrying the unconscious Rouge on his back, the group does not really know what to do now since their only means of transportation was destroyed. Vector and Nicole suddenly come back, and Vector says he is sorry for his previous actions and offers them a car. Hamlin is skeptical and checks the car for bombs. Sonic trusts Vector and they drive off to the next location in it. Vector did have a catch, however, he placed a radar in the car that will allow him and Nicole to know where Sonic and the others are at all times. His plan is to let them gather all seven Chaos Emeralds, steal them at the last moment and make his wish: to never be shy around women again.

Sonic, Rouge and Hamlin are heading to Mobotropolis, where legends state the terrible King Maximillian dwells. Rouge thinks that the legend is ridiculous, much to the annoyance of Hamlin. Rouge and Sonic are then shocked to discover that the bright sunset they were admiring is in fact, the burning castle of Mobotropolis. Meanwhile, Vector and Nicole are following Sonic and the gang.

Back in the Great Desert, Hope and Geoffrey dread returning to Lord Snively without a Chaos Emerald. Their fears are then met, as they are both electrocuted, however this backfires on Snively and he too receives a shock. As Vector and Nicole claim they want to watch Sonic get destroyed by the King, a young girl (later revealed to be Sally Acorn) screaming and running away from a giant dinosaur grabs their attention. As they watch in shock, the young girl cuts off the dinosaur's head with a device on her tiara. She then shoots a beam from her gem - vaporizing the dinosaur's reHopens. As Vector congratulates her, she tells him she's not supposed to talk to strangers and attempts to do the same thing to him. Vector dodges and knocks her to the ground.

Back at Mobotropolis, Rouge, Sonic and Hamlin meet King Maximillian Acorn. He thinks that they are trying to steal his treasure and starts trying to kill Sonic. Sonic jumps onto the Tornado and flies around the king - making him dizzy. King Maximillian then asks Sonic who gave him the Tornado and King Maximillian soon learns that Sonic has met the Turtle Hermit. He asks Sonic where he can find him as the Hermit was King Maximillian's old master. King Maximillian then realizes that Sonic is the nephew of Uncle Chuck, someone who was so close to the King Maximillian, like they were brothers. King Maximillian then asks Sonic if he could go get him the Gust Fan from the Hermit, as it is the only thing that will extinguish the flames on Mobotropolis' Castle. Sonic accepts and then asks the King if he can have his Chaos Emerald. King Maximillian then tells Sonic that the previous day he sent his only daughter Sally to retrieve the Gust Fan but now he is worried about her because she has yet to return. King Maximillian says that Sonic can marry Sally if he sets off to find the Gust Fan and Sally herself.

Vector and Nicole, who overheard the whole conversation, panic as King Maximillian shows Sonic a picture of Sally and they notice that she is the same girl that Vector had hit earlier; they begin to worry that they have killed her. Soon, they return to where they left Sally and see her still on the ground. Vector holds her and is relieved to see she is still breathing. Sally wakes up and immediately gets ready to attack Vector. In panic, Vector tells Sally he is a secret admirer of hers and is in love with her. Suddenly Vector spots Sonic and so with Nicole he escapes, while Sally is busy talking to herself.

Sonic then sees Sally and informs her he is supposed to help her find Turtle Hermit. Sally climbs aboard the Tornado but in the process pulls Sonic's tail. Sonic informs her that when someone pulls his tail he loses all of his power. Vector overhears Sonic and is pleased to learn of his weakness. As Sonic and Sally fly through the desert, he pats her on the crotch (as he usually does) to determine if she is a girl or not, which, of course, she is. Completely embarrassed and horrified, Sally shoves Sonic off of the Tornado, which sends him falling to the ground and ultimately leads to Sally crashing the hover board. Unknown to Sonic, Sally has fallen in love with him, telling him she was giggling because she just met "some hunk".

Back on the Tornado and out of the desert, Sonic and Sally stop and ask a dolphin for directions. The pair arrive at the Hermit's island and are greeted by Turtle Hermit and Rotor.

Sonic and Sally finally make it to the Turtle House. However, Sally is a little skeptical about whether or not that is the Turtle Hermit, so she throws her tiara to see if he could dodge it. He senses the attack but not soon enough to dodge it. While Sally berates him, the Turtle Hermit pulls out his Hermit Club Card as proof. Sally apologizes and pulls out the tiara from his forehead.

The Turtle Hermit then talks to Sonic in secret and says that he will let them use the Gust Fan if Sonic sets him up on a date with Rouge. Sonic agrees, and the master also mentions not to tell Sally about the deal. While searching for the Gust Fan, Rotor mentions that the Turtle Hermit was last using it as a placemat. The Hermit says that he threw it out because it was sticky from some juice he spilled on it. The Turtle Hermit then decides to go to Mobotropolis himself to put out the fire. After calling Baby Fire-Spitter, the three were on their way.

Upon arriving at Mobotropolis, Maximillian rushes to greet his old master, and the Turtle Hermit immediately falls to the ground (riding around in circles made him dizzy). After berating Maximillian for killing people over his treasure in his castle, the mighty king begs for his forgiveness. Meanwhile, the Turtle Hermit pulls Sonic and Rouge aside and explains the deal he made with Sonic. At first, Rouge gets very mad, but the Turtle Hermit points out that the Chaos Emerald is still inside the castle. Rouge will only go on a date with him when the Hermit puts out the fire.

After taking off his Turtle Shell and shirt, the Turtle Hermit starts to bulk up his scrawny body instantly. Meanwhile, Vector and Nicole are still staring in awe. After harnessing his energy and uttering the phrase "Turtle-Destruction-WAVE," the Turtle Hermit releases the energy towards the castle. When it was all over, he returns to his normal self, but everyone mentions that even though the fire is out, the castle is destroyed as well. However, Rouge was able to find the Violet Chaos Emerald in the rubble.

The Turtle Hermit tells Sonic that the Turtle Destruction Wave took him 50 years to perfect. However, Sonic manages to perform it within 50 seconds, and destroys the pod car in the process. Then, Sonic mentions that it was not as powerful as the Turtle Hermit's. the Turtle Hermit is dumbfounded, but after Maximillian mentions that he is the nephew of Sir Charles, they briefly talk about him.

When Rouge sees that Sonic destroyed the car, she becomes upset, but then Maximillian offers the group a hover car to use for a job well done. However, before Sonic, Rouge, and Hamlin take off, the Turtle Hermit reminds Rouge about the deal. Quickly, Rouge pulls Hamlin aside and asks him to go on the date with the Hermit in her place. At first Hamlin declines but after some convincing from Rouge, he relents. Hamlin then changes into a short and chubby version of Rouge, much to her annoyance. He changes into an identical version of Rouge and goes on his date with the Turtle Hermit. On this date, which is nothing more than a walk, Hamlin (turned as Rouge) shows the Hermit his breasts, which totally floors the master and the "date" is effectively over. Watching from a distance, the real Rouge cannot believe that Hamlin did such a thing.

Sonic and Sally talk for a little bit with both asking if they will think about each other. Eventually, the group takes off, and Vector and Nicole follow in their own air car.

While en route to the final Chaos Emerald, Hamlin and Rouge start arguing as Vector and Nicole follow close behind them. Sonic, Rouge, and Hamlin stop in a town to refuel the hover car while Rouge takes off to go shopping. Meanwhile, the people of the town seem to be scared of Rouge. The gas station owner gives them the gas for free, as he seems to be afraid of Rouge as well.

Rouge finds a shop that sells MoboPods, and she manages to get 100 Mobies worth of them for free because the shopkeeper is afraid of Rouge. Then, she enters a clothes shop and buys some new clothes while still wearing the bunny ears, she does not even realize that she is wearing them until she looks at herself in a mirror; she takes them off, much to the surprise of the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper asks if she is with the Hopia, and she replies that she is not and she does not even know who they are. Angrily, the shopkeeper throws her out of the store for tricking him. All of a sudden, no one seems to be afraid of Rouge anymore, or even notices her presence.

Meanwhile, two armed men wearing Rabbit ears come into town and start causing trouble, leaving people to fear for their safety. The two men refer to themselves as "The Hoppers". They quickly notice Rouge and proceed to hit on her because she a new girl in town, but she refuses their advances. Sonic fights with the men, and easily defeats them. Then, they call for their boss to come into town, which sends the townspeople into a panic.

The boss turns out to be a giant rabbit named the Hop. Meanwhile, from a distance, Vector tries to remember something about the monster rabbit. The Hop appears to call for a truce and offers to shake Rouge's hand. Then, Vector remembers that the rabbit's touch is his weapon. Rouge slaps his hand and gets turned into a carrot. Sonic prepares to go on the offensive, but the Hop threatens to eat Rouge if he tries to attack. Sonic admits defeat, and Hamlin takes off in the hover car. Then, the Hoppers proceed to beat up Sonic. Vector intervenes and takes out the thugs while Nicole, who is now transformed, takes the carrot from The Hop's hands. Vector then instructs Sonic to use his Power Shield to take out The Hop so he would not have to touch him.

Meanwhile, The Hop goes after Nicole. Nicole smacks into a pole and falls to the ground, dropping the carrot. Sonic, Vector, and The Hop all jump for the carrot, but Sonic uses his speed to get to the carrot first. Sonic and Vector avoid touching The Hop, with Rouge intact. The Hop notices Nicole and threatens to turn her into a carrot, but Nicole transforms into The Hop himself and threatens to touch him. Sonic then uses his Power Shield to smack The Hop and threatens to do it again if he did not change Rouge back to normal. The Hop does as he is told, and Rouge returns to normal. Meanwhile, Vector and Nicole have fled the scene with Vector commenting that Rouge was easier to be around when she was a carrot.

Later on, Hamlin returns to town and gets verbally bashed by Rouge for taking off. Hamlin also comments that Rouge was nicer as a carrot which makes her angrier. With the Hoppers its tied up, Sonic runs with them in tow, taking them to the highest peak of Mobius in seconds. When he comes back, he explains that if the gang makes treats for all the children of the world for a whole year, he will come up and bring them down.

Hamlin, Rouge, and Sonic get back into their hover car, and resume their journey to get the final Chaos Emerald. Along the way, Hamlin asks Rouge about her wish. Rouge reveals to Hamlin that she is planning to wish for a boyfriend with the Chaos Emeralds. This irritates Hamlin; he cannot believe that he has been risking his life just so that she can have a boyfriend. Hamlin suggests that they wish for wealth, or at least something that would be beneficial to them all. Behind them, Vector and Nicole are still following with Vector excited that it is almost time for him to make his wish. Over in Snively's Castle, Lord Snively threatens Hope to fix his Chaos Emerald Radar fast or she will be fed to the alligators. Hope flirts and talks about food with Snively to distract him, keeping him off count to give her more time to fix the radar. She detects a Chaos Emerald in the castle and Geoffrey follows the directions she gives him. When Geoffrey finds the Chaos Emerald, Snively hits him on the head and says that is the one they already have, the one that is literally right behind them. Afterwards, a Robot Bird informs Snively that the reHopening six are headed his way and sends Geoffrey and Hope to retrieve them.

As Sonic, Rouge and Hamlin pass through the Mushroom Hills, Hope, who is standing on top of a mushroom, tells Geoffrey through a radio that they are heading his way. Hamlin stops the hover car and tells Rouge to change her wish which leads to another argument. Geoffrey, who is in a Snively Machine, destroys the hover car and steals Rouge's case, which has all of the Chaos Emeralds and her MoboPods.

After Geoffrey and Hope head back to Snively's Castle, Sonic goes off on his own to find the Chaos Emeralds but then sees the robot suit Geoffrey used in the middle of the desert. Sonic thinks it is a person and attacks it. The robot falls over, so he assumes it is dead and heads back to rejoin Rouge and Hamlin.

When Rouge finds out that Sonic did not get the Chaos Emeralds, she becomes very depressed and cries. Sonic cheers Rouge up by saying that they did not take his Chaos Emerald which he was carrying with him. Vector then makes a brave decision and offers them a ride to the Chaos Emeralds. On their way, Rouge tells Vector to Geoffreyt his eyes, which confuses and frightens him because he thinks she might want to kiss him. However, Rouge simply wants to check her Dragon Radar to make sure that they are on the right path. After doing so, Rouge tells Vector that he can open his eyes; slightly disappointed, Vector exclaims that "nothing happened", which might have implied that he actually did want her to kiss him.

They approach Lord Snively's castle, and Lord Snively is happy that he will finally have all seven of the Chaos Emeralds; he decides to put all of them in a trap. Pillars shoot out of the ground in an attempt to crush them, Rouge is almost crushed when Sonic is preoccupied, but Vector saves her. As Lord Snively's first trap was a failure, he puts up a wall around them, trapping our heroes. Rouge says she's scared and grabs onto Vector, which in turn makes him scared as well.

While Sonic and Vector try to punch their way out of their prison, they soon find out that they are being watched, by none other than Lord Snively himself. Rouge then makes fun of Lord Snively and is grabbed by one of his machine claws. For doing that Lord Snively was going to give Rouge something known as "the treatment". Trying to make it sound scary, he blew Rouge a kiss, then threw her back in her prison with the others. Lord Snively then decides to gas them with Yellow #3. Then, he walks in their prison and becomes a victim of his own plan. Hope and Geoffrey walk in (with gas masks) and search Sonic for the last Chaos Emerald. Not long after they take the Chaos Emerald, Lord Snively wakes up.

Snively and his minions then go outside to summon The Chaos Force. Mindlessly, they left the prison door open, allowing the Gang to escape. Soon after, the heroes stumble upon Lord Snively. They begin chasing Lord Snively, but then they walk into a giant pinball machine. They end up running from a giant pinball for a while and ultimately arrive back at the same place they started from. Sonic then uses the Turtle Destruction Wave on the wall, but he only makes a little hole big enough for Hamlin and Nicole to shape shift into bats and fly through, which they do. Lord Snively has now summoned the Chaos Force.

The Chaos Force is waiting for a wish. Lord Snively is too nervous to make his wish to be ruler of Mobius. Hamlin rushes up to the Chaos Force and wishes for the world's most comfortable pair of underwear to prevent Snively's wish.

The Chaos Emeralds turn to stone, and scatter all around the world, not to be found for eight months; this angers Sonic and Vector. Geoffrey calls out the dogs to attack the group. With Vector and Sonic fighting the dogs, Geoffrey and Hope jump down and capture the group.

The group ends up in another prison. This time it is three solid feet of steel to put a damper on any escape plans. Lord Snively plans to fry them in the morning with the sun. It is a full moon out, and Sonic tells them that a terrible monster comes out on a full moon, and it once trampled over his Uncle Chuck. Sonic, gazes at the moon. He transforms into the mighty beast (the giant ferocious Werehog), breaking them out of their prison.

Sonic, breaks out of Lord Snively's cell, and starts to destroy Snively's Castle. Snively, Geoffrey and Hope, who are all sleeping at the time, wake up and realize that something is destroying Snively's Castle. Snively gets angry and tells Geoffrey and Hope to do something about it. Geoffrey and Hope are only in their pajamas and have no choice but to throw objects that are in the bedroom at the giant Werehog, such as pillows and slippers; obviously, this had no effect on the monster. The Werehog then continues to destroy the castle and chase the trio. They head to an airplane where they escape from the castle.

Vector, Hamlin, Nicole and Rouge are all trying to run from the castle, but Rouge ends up tripping and spraining her ankle. With Hamlin and Nicole not being strong enough to help her up, Vector has to get over his fear of women and helps Rouge get away to safety; she is very thankful for this. Meanwhile, angry over the destruction of his castle, Snively tells Hope to turn around. Their plane starts shooting Sonic but seems to have no effect on him. The plane then brings out a heat seeking missile and knocks Werehog Sonic out.

Everyone then believes that Sonic is really dead and Snively begins jumping up and down. Geoffrey and Hope then recognize that the Werehog's hands are starting to twitch and cower in fear. Werehog Sonic wakes up and chases Lord Snively and his two henchmen who then run off back to their plane and try to escape. They fly off but Sonic throws a tower at the plane causing it to crash. Vector finds Rouge stuck under another tower of Snively's castle. Vector lifts up the tower to let Rouge out but then they are chased again by Sonic. The Werehog picks Rouge up and she screams until she passes out then Sonic starts to lick her, seemingly intent on eating her.

Nicole then mentions that Sonic's weak point is his tail, so Vector uses his power of the Croc Tooth Punch to break the castle and makes a sword out of stone, and he tries to cut off Sonic's tail. This has no effect, however, and the sword shatters to pieces because it was not sharp enough to cut the tail off. Vector then grabs on to Sonic's tail helped by Hamlin, while Nicole turns into a pair of scissors and cuts it off. Sonic drops Rouge and shrinks down back to his normal form, where he ends up unconscious. Snively is sad about his castle, and he orders Hope and Geoffrey to shoot them all. Snively then runs in the other direction and, when Geoffrey and Hope see this, they decide to run away with Snively as well.

The next morning, Sonic does not remember a thing about his transformation the night before, so the rest of the group agree not to tell him about it and the fact that he is probably the monster that killed his Uncle Chuck. Sonic then finds out that his tail is gone and assumes it ran away and is given Hamlin's pants to cover up. Afterwards Sonic goes back to the ruins of Snively's castle to get his Power Shield. Rouge is now mad that she was not able to get a boyfriend and Vector is mad because he is going to still be shy around girls for another year, but they then look at each other and gleefully decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend. When Sonic returns, Rouge gives him her Chaos Radar so that he will be able to go get his uncle's Chaos Emerald in eight months when they come back to normal. They decide to part ways, Rouge and Vector plan to go back to Station Square with Nicole and Hamlin tagging along. Vector then takes out a Jet Pod and takes off with everyone else. Sonic then gets on his Tornado and starts to head to the Turtle Hermit's island for training, waving goodbye to Rouge, Vector, Hamlin, and Nicole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic to the West**

_Disclaimer: Chaos Emerald is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 2: The World Battle Royale

As Sonic rides on the Tornado and traveling towards the Turtle House to receive training from Turtle Hermit, he stops at his home in the Green Hills to change his wardrobe and stock up on supplies.

Elsewhere, Vector's airship crashes into a deep jungle. Rouge, Vector, Hamlin and Nicole jump before the crash and are unharmed. But, now they are stuck in the middle of a deep jungle. After Rouge sees a large flying monster, she grabs Vector and starts running. Nicole and Hamlin then follow. In another part of the jungle, a small boy is venturing through the jungle, but where is he heading to?

Meanwhile, Sonic continues to travel on the Tornado towards the Turtle House, and he has some fun on the way.

He soon arrives at the Hermit's house. For some reason, the Turtle Hermit does not answer his door. Sonic jumps in the window and sees the Turtle Hermit watching an exercise video and he seems to be mesmerized by it. Sonic cannot get his attention, so he yells in the Turtle Hermit's ear. Sonic explains he is here to train, but is hungry and needs food. The Turtle Hermit points toward the kitchen and tells Sonic to take something that he likes from the refrigerator. Sonic then eats everything that it is in the fridge (as it was mostly stuff for chili dogs).

Meanwhile, Rouge and the others are walking through a heated desert to find that they are heading south, when they are supposed to be heading north. Rouge then thinks she has saw a sandstorm, but it is that same little boy from the jungle whose running has caused the sand to blow.

Back at the Turtle House, Sonic then tells the Turtle Hermit that he is ready for training. The Turtle Hermit tells Sonic to find him a young girl first. Sonic thinks this is weird, but he agrees. After the Turtle Hermit gives his guidelines, he realizes that Sonic's tail is gone. Sonic tells the Turtle Hermit that it was probably bored. He then leaves to find the girl. The Turtle Hermit then prepares for the date by dressing in his finest clothes (suit and Turtle Shell). He then waits impatiently for Sonic to get back. Sonic then arrives only to bring back a very large woman.

Meanwhile, the small boy is now traveling by boat across the ocean. Back at the Turtle House, the Turtle Hermit shows Sonic the type of girl that he wants. Sonic understands and leaves to find her. He returns soon after with a pretty girl. The Turtle Hermit then tells Sonic to ask her for him to walk with him. Sonic agrees and soon returns to tell the Turtle Hermit that she does not want to walk, but instead swim. The Turtle Hermit is now very excited.

He then runs to meet her only to find out that she is a mermaid. The Turtle Hermit then tries to use some of his "charm" only to get punched in the eye by the mermaid who then swims away. He then tells Sonic to look for another young girl quite like the last without flippers.

The small boy then arrives at the Turtle House. He jumps from his boat onto the Turtle Hermit's island, landing headfirst in the sand. Sonic then helps him up. The boy (who is in fact a two-tailed fox) then tells the Turtle Hermit that his Antoinee is Tails and that he came for training from the Turtle Hermit. The Turtle Hermit tells Tails that he does not accept everyone who walks through his door, and tells him no. Tails then convinces him with a few periodicals. The Turtle Hermit then tells Tails to help Sonic find him a young girl and then they would both receive training. Tails then tries to jump on the Tornado, only to fall through (due to him having naughty magazines). The Turtle Hermit then tells Tails that only people with a pure heart can ride on the Tornado.

Eventually, Sonic gets Tails on the Tornado and begin their search for a girl for the Turtle Hermit. Meanwhile, in a western saloon, an innocent girl comes in and sits down. A large cowboy is waiting for a woman by the Antoinee of Bunnie Rabbot and who is a fearsome thief and robber. This sweet, innocent girl does not fit the bill, but then she's shocked by a bit of static. The shock causes her left arm and legs to roboticize and turn her eyes red as opposed to blue-green. She is the infamous Bunnie Rabbot, the woman that the large cowboy was waiting for. The large cowboy is surprised and puts up his guard, but is easily beaten by Bunnie.

Bunnie takes out everyone in the saloon and leaves toward the railway tracks. There, she derails a train and steals some money from one of the train cars and then quickly fleas the scene. The police chase her and fire their guns, but their aim is way off. Bunnie then throws a grenade, destroying one of the cop cars. Bunnie then prepares to shoot the police car, but at that very moment, she's shocked. This turns her back into a sweet, innocent rabbit. The policemen then got out of their car to arrest Bunnie.

Luckily, as Sonic and Tails venture to the desert in search for a girl for the Turtle Hermit, Sonic hears the innocent girl yelling for help and he then goes to check things out. When they arrive, Sonic defeats the two policemen with ease. After the rescue, Sonic and Tails decide that she would be good for the Turtle Hermit and the trio head back to Kame House.

Upon arrival, Sonic takes the Turtle Hermit out of the bathroom to meet her. The Turtle Hermit is stunned, after seeing Bunnie. He then asks her to wear the "The Turtle training armor", which is nothing more than black lingerie in reality. Bunnie begins to change into the "armor" outside but, before she is able to, Tails suggests that she change inside, much to the irritation of the Hermit. The Turtle Hermit tells Sonic and Tails to also wear the lingerie, so he does not look suspicious. Bunnie emerges from the house, wearing the "armor". Soon after, she's shocked, turning herself into the mean Bunnie. She then fires her machine gun at the Turtle Hermit, Tails, and Sonic. Luckily for them, Bunnie's shocked again, turning her back into her sweet, innocent form.

Now ready to train the boys, the Turtle Hermit places the Turtle House in a pod. Then, he takes out another pod revealing a hovercraft. Next, Bunnie, Tails, Sonic and the Turtle Hermit leave on the hovercraft for a larger island that would be more suitable for training.

They soon arrive at a new island, and the Turtle Hermit opens up the pod containing the Turtle House. Bunnie decides to head inside the house and cook while the Turtle Hermit, Tails, and Sonic stay outside. The Hermit asks Tails if he has any other previous training. Tails tells that he had 8 years training from the Fox Temple. The Turtle Hermit is pleased and he tells the two trainees that he is going to evaluate their current ability by seeing how fast the boys can run in a 100m dash.

Tails goes first and clocks in a time of 10.4 seconds. Sonic goes next and he starts very fast, but then he has some trouble with his shoes. He clocks in at 11 seconds. Sonic asks if he can run again with different shoes, as his are torn. The Turtle Hermit agrees and Sonic runs again, but now with new shoes. Sonic is able to clock a time of 0.008 seconds. The Turtle Hermit then hands Tails his stopwatch and says he will have a shot at it, and he runs the 100m in .0056 seconds. Tails and Sonic are stunned.

The Turtle Hermit tells Sonic to go get him a brewsky. Sonic does not understand, so Tails goes to the Kame House to get the brewsky instead. Inside, he accidentally bumps into Bunnie and shocks her. She chases Tails with a butcher's knife. The Turtle Hermit then times Tails doing the 100m while being chased, and finds he ran at 8.8 seconds, which is much faster than before. Bunnie is then shocked again and, in doing so, she throws the knife in the air and it lands right in front of a frightened Tails.

The Turtle Hermit tells Sonic and Tails he will give the boys one more test before dinner. He picks up a stone and writes his Turtle School symbol on it and shows the boys the symbol. The Turtle Hermit then throws the stone in the deep jungle below. He explains to the boys that the one who retrieves the stone will get to eat dinner. However, if neither of them get the stone within 30 minutes, then neither would get any dinner. Sonic jumps off the cliff into the jungle. He grabs a branch on his way down, but it breaks and he hits the ground with a thump. He gets back up and prepares to start looking for the stone.

Meanwhile, Tails is looking for a detour to the jungle below. He then realizes that he will probably never get the stone in such a large jungle, especially with Sonic also searching. He thinks of another way he can get his dinner and picks up a stone, gets a pen from one of the villagers, and then writes the Turtle Hermit's symbol on the rock. He then goes back to Kame House. Elsewhere, Sonic is still searching for the Turtle Hermit's actual stone, and he is using his keen sense of smell to track it down. Soon, Tails arrives at the Kame House and shows the Turtle Hermit the stone. The Turtle Hermit examines the stone and then throws it at Tails' head, noting that it was not written in his hand writing, and tells Tails to go find the real stone. Later on, while searching in the jungle, Tails hears Sonic's voice. He catches up with him and sees that Sonic has found the stone.

Tails asks if he can see the stone and Sonic gives it to him. Tails then runs off with it, and Sonic chases Tails through the jungle. They both cross a bridge and when Tails reaches the other side; he cuts the ropes holding the bridge up, knocking Sonic into the river below. Sonic, however, is quick to get up and chases Tails some more.

Tails then proposes they battle for the stone. Sonic wins the battle and tells Tails to give him the stone. Tails then throws a different stone and Sonic chases after it, thinking that it is the real stone. Now that Tails has the real stone, he heads back to the Kame House. At the Kame House, the Turtle Hermit gives his approval to Tails that he has found the right stone. Soon after, at the dinner table, Tails and the Turtle Hermit are eating the food Bunnie has prepared for them, with Sonic looking on hungrily. The Turtle Hermit then asks Bunnie what kind of fish is in the stew, and Bunnie tells him it is puffer fish; Tails and The Turtle Hermit soon feel ill, as puffer fish is poisonous.

The next day, Sonic wants to train, but the Turtle Hermit tells him that training will start on the next day as he and Tails are still feeling the effects of the puffer fish.

That evening, as Sonic and Tails are about to go to bed, they both are excited for tomorrow's training. Sonic gets to sleep with Bunnie, while Tails and the Turtle Hermit sleep downstairs. The next day the Turtle Hermit wakes Tails and then comes to wake up Sonic for training, but sees Bunnie in her evil state. He tries to wake up Sonic with a broomstick, but it instead wakes up Bunnie. Bunnie sees Sonic in bed with her and becomes angry. She pulls out a machine gun and fires at Sonic and the Hermit. Finally angered enough, Sonic gives Bunnie a swift kick and knocks her out. The Turtle Hermit starts to "check" to make sure she is not too badly hurt, and they eventually go to begin the days training.

The Turtle Hermit takes the two boys to collect several bottles of milk from the milkman. They have to deliver milk to everyone on the island, before breakfast. Eventually, they make it to a house, but it happened to be up a severely long flight of stairs.

Sonic charges up the stairs, excited at the thought of Uncle Chuck doing the same exercise years before. Tails struggles up the steps, though he was exhausted from the morning. After finally completing every house, the Hermit informs them that they are done with their early morning training and now the mid-morning training is about to begin.

The Turtle Hermit tells Sonic and Tails that their mid-morning training is to plow through the fields in this area but, since this training is meant to strengthen the hand, it has to be done bare-handed. The boys begin to plow through the dirt and complete it a few hours later.

Next, it is time for breakfast. Bunnie has cooked the boys a feast. Unfortunately, Tails bumps into Bunnie _again_ and shocks her. She starts to fire bullets at Sonic, Tails and the Turtle Hermit. The threesome runs out of the Turtle House. The Turtle Hermit then thinks it would be a good idea if they go out to eat. After breakfast, the boys have to study until lunchtime. The Turtle Hermit explains to them that a strong body is a waste without a smart mind.

After lunch, the Turtle Hermit proposes that they take a nap for a few hours before they resume their training. The three of them discuss the upcoming World Battle Royale.

After napping, the boys are now going to do construction work. Construction work would help them with their muscle and balance, and for them to earn some money on the side. The Turtle Hermit tells the boys that they do not have to use their hands to dig, but just no power tools. Sonic and Tails then shovel, unloaded and wheel barrowed for the next few hours.

Tails thinks back about the time he was at the Fox Temple and how the other trainees bullied him because of his real Antoinee, Miles Prower. After remembering this, Tails hits the pickaxe so hard that its top falls and lands right in front of the frightened head construction worker.

After the construction work, the Turtle Hermit tells it is time for swimming. Sonic and Tails, however, want to learn martial arts. The Turtle Hermit tells the boys that he would teach them martial arts when they move a large boulder. He then points to a large boulder. Tails tells The Turtle Hermit that it is impossible to move a boulder of that magnitude. The Turtle Hermit responds to Tails by moving the boulder. Sonic then tries to move a boulder of a similar size and is successful. The Turtle Hermit then tells Sonic that he had pointed at the wrong boulder and so the Turtle Hermit shows Sonic and Tails an extremely large boulder. He tells them when they are able to move that boulder they will get martial arts training from him.

The Turtle Hermit then instructs Sonic and Tails to do ten laps of swimming in the lake. However, swimming in this lake is no cakewalk as sharks patrol the lake, and the boys swim for their lives as the sharks chase them. Not to mention Sonic himself can barely swim in general.

After this rigorous training, their next training exercise requires them to be tied up with rope to a tree. The Turtle Hermit explains to the boys that sometimes one is cornered and must dodge the enemy. Sonic asks what he and Tails would be dodging from. The Turtle Hermit then hits a beehive and hides behind a tree. The bees then begin to give chase to Sonic and Tails. After that, both Sonic and Tails are covered in bee stings from head to toe.

The Turtle Hermit tells the boys that their first day of training is over. Tails then asks The Turtle Hermit if the training tomorrow would be as tough as today. The Turtle Hermit responds to Tails saying that it would be more difficult, as now the boys would be wearing 50 lb. Turtle Shells on their backs, while they do the training. With the aid of the Turtle Hermit's training, Sonic and Tails will be tough enough for the World Battle Royale.

As the days and months roll by, the harder the training gets, and the stronger the boys become.

At dinner, Sonic and Tails basically finish off all the rice. Meanwhile, the Turtle Hermit goes under the table to pick up some food that he dropped while gradually edging closer to Bunnie's legs in the process. Soon, Bunnie brings a very large pot of rice, the table breaks from the weight of the pot and the Turtle Hermit is crushed under it.

Later, Sonic calls the Turtle Hermit outside to the boulder he had tells him and Tails about on their first day. He told the boys that if they moved it, they would receive martial arts training from him. Sonic and Tails then show that they both can move the boulder. After that, The Turtle Hermit tells the boys that the whole secret behind the turtle hermit schedule was the routine. He tells them to continue the routine but to use even heavier Turtle Shells that were twice the weight.

Meanwhile, in a deep forest, Vector is doing some training of his own. After a month of training, he decides to return to Station Square.

The next day in Station Square, Rouge, Hamlin and Nicole are heading home after doing some shopping. Rouge is quite angry with Vector because he has not contacted her ever since he left for training. Rouge then drops an orange on the road and she goes to pick it up, only to find that she is about to run over by a truck. Luckily, she is saved by Vector who had just come back from his training. She does not recognize him at first because he has not moisturized his scales. They then head back to Rouge's house to clean up Vector.

The days quickly roll by until there is only one day left before the World Battle Royale begins. The Turtle Hermit tells the boys to take off their shells. When they do, Sonic and Tails feels extremely light. Bunnie gives the two boys a suit each. Soon after, the Turtle Hermit, Tails and Sonic leave for the airport.

In the airplane, Sonic looks through the window and thought the city lights are stars that were on the ground; the Turtle Hermit tells him otherwise. When they arrive at their destination, the Turtle Hermit and the boys head to the coliseum in order to sign in for the tourAntoineent. After the Hermit signs them up, Sonic meets up with Vector, Rouge, Nicole, and Hamlin. Vector has also signed in for the tourAntoineent. After that the Turtle Hermit, Tails and Sonic sleep in a hotel.

The next day, the Turtle Hermit leads Sonic and Tails to the competitors' only area and he gives both of them Turtle School uniform. The first roadblock for the boys will be the elimination round. Only eight fighters pass through the elimination rounds in order to fight in the real tourAntoineent.

The episode begins with the World TourAntoineent Announcer telling the audience that only the competitors will be allowed into the elimination round hall. Rouge is quite angry about that. In the elimination hall, the announcer tells the contestants that although 137 had come to participate, only 8 will be able to compete in the finals which would be held in the coliseum.

Outside the building, Rouge wants to see what is going on inside. She tries to see through the window, but it is too high for her. She then gets Hamlin to give her a lift up, and is able to see what is going on.

Meanwhile, in the hall, the announcer continues to talk about how the fighters will be divided into four blocks. The two top fighters from each block will make it to the tourAntoineent. He then goes to talk about how if one gives up, is unable to fight or is knocked out of the ring, he/she will lose. However, killing an opponent is strictly forbidden. Anyone who does that will be disqualified. There will also be a one-minute time limit. If a fight end by that point, the winner will be decided through points. Also, claws and teeth can only be used in battle if they are natural weapons on the user's body.

The competitors then draw lots to determine which block they will be put in. Sonic gets 70 and Tails gets 93. This means that they would both be in block 3. Tails gets scared as he does not want to fight Sonic. Sonic tells him that they are on opposite sides of the block and they will not face each other in the elimination rounds. Vector is in block 2 and is also glad he does not have to face Sonic in the elimination rounds. This is because Vector wants to face Sonic in the tourAntoineent ring where the arena is larger and there will be no time limit.

Soon, it was Sonic's turn to fight. He is fighting a guy about ten times his size. The match begins and the big guy attacked. Sonic goes under his legs and avoids the attack. The big guy thinks he has crushed Sonic. Sonic then shows the big guy he is all right by tapping his leg, and this tapping is more than enough to knock the big oaf out of the ring.

After Sonic's match, Tails meets up with the bullies of the Fox Temple. Tails is terrified to learn that one of the bullies would be fighting him in the first round. He then thinks that he should just drop out of the tourAntoineent. However, Sonic gives Tails the motivation to fight the bully; soon after, their match begins. The bully attacks, but Tails dodges by jumping in the air. He then kicks the bully in the stomach, knocking him out of the hall and into a brick wall. As a result, there is now a large hole in the wall and Rouge, Nicole and Hamlin can now see what is happening in the tourAntoineent. Meanwhile, Vector defeats a large fighter with just one kick.

As the elimination rounds continues Sonic, Tails, and Vector are doing quite well. However, in one match, Tails seems to have got pretty beat up by one of the other fighters. But in fact, Tails is faking it. This makes the other fighter so scared (since he had just used his best attack) that he gives up.

Later, Vector, Tails and Sonic are able to make it to the last matches of the elimination round. The winners will go on to the tourAntoineent. First is Vector and he defeats a wolf with relative ease by using his Blinding Croc Tooth Punch. Sonic also has quite an easy time as he throws his competitor out of the ring. Tails then battles Fighter 97 (a bear) and kicks him right between the eyes, knocking the big bear out.

Rouge and the others are very happy as all three of them have advanced. The Turtle Hermit then appears out of nowhere, and agrees with the others about how well the threesome have done.

Sonic and Tails run out to find the Turtle Hermit and the others. Sonic asks if he can stand on a man's head to get a view and find them. Meanwhile the Turtle Hermit gives Rouge a souvenir T-Shirt and a key chain but then asks her to change into it causing her to hit him for a perverted trick. Sonic and Tails show up to see them and hear how Rouge has been watching them fight and cheering. Sonic and Tails then have to leave because of an announcement requesting the eight finalists. Hamlin realizes that the Turtle Hermit disappeared as well.

The eight finalists meet in a room where the World Battle Royale Announcer tells them to draw numbers. Before his arrival the other contestants realize one of the competitors is really frightening and smells really bad. Vector tells them it is Dingo, a fighter who has never taken a bath in his entire life, and his tactics of winning are his extremely bad odor. When they all draw their numbers the results end up with the first match having Tails being the one to fight Dingo. The second match Bruce Lihn vs. Vector, 3rd match Antoine D'Coolette vs. Seira and the final match being Sonic vs. Dulson.

The first match then starts as the crowd is disgusted by Dingo's odor. Dingo throws his foul breath at Tails, and then rubs his entire hand on his crotch, putting it on Tails. He then has Tails cornered. Tails runs under his feet, but Dingo jumps on Tails over and over. When Tails catches him, Dingo lays an extremely strong, powerful, and foul smelling fart all over Tails. Dingo then gets cocky and sits on Tails, then rubs his butt on Tails for a while. Dingo sticks his foot into Tails' face, making it furtherer unpleasant. Everyone watches in suspense. Dingo proceeds to roll Tails back and forth with his right foot. Just then, Sonic, holding his nose, tells Tails that he should try spinning his two tails together like a fan.

Using this bit of knowledge to his advantage, Tails quickly recovers. Just like Sonic said, his two tails worked like a fan sending Dingo's odor right back at him, and knocking him out with a powerful kick to the chest.

The next fight is Vector vs. Bruce Lihn (a.k.a. the Turtle Hermit in disguise). Vector stands still in the ring waiting for Bruce Lihn to arrive. Rouge is in the crowd (along with Nicole and Hamlin), intrigued by Bruce Lihn, even though she has not seen him yet. As soon as she sees him, she called him a crusty old man and begins to cheer for Vector.

Vector unleashes an array of attacks at Bruce Lihn. Bruce Lihn dodges all of the attacks without a problem. Vector goes for his powerful Croc Tooth Punch, but it is dodged quickly by Bruce Lihn to everyone's amazement. Bruce Lihn, then lightly claps his hands and a wave of energy emerges and launches Vector out of the ring and onto the arena floor. This gives Bruce Lihn the win by ring-out. Tails and Sonic are shocked that Vector was so easily defeated. Tails is scared since; he is facing Bruce Lihn in the next round.

The next match is between Antoine and Seira. Antoine is an Frenchman who thinks he needs to win the prize money to buy water for his poor village. Seira is a seductive woman (with a cat tail), who used her feminine wiles to defeat her opponents, but she is also a skilled fighter. Antoine does not want to hit a girl, but he will if he must. By the end of the match, Seira has stripped to just her undergarments. Antoine gets distracted by this, but realizes he needs to win for his village. By closing his eyes, he can't see her and with a single attack, knocks her unconscious, and wins the match.

While the World Battle Royale carries on, Sonic finds out he is arranged to fight a dragon known as Dulson. While the two are on the ring, the match is postponed due to rainy weather. As a result, some of the contestants decide to go to a restaurant nearby. In the restaurant, Sonic is eating with his friends and Dulson is peacefully ordering his milk when he overhears the monks from the Fox Temple laughing at him, so he threatens them. Dulson then tells the bar tender for more milk, and starts attacking the monks. Before the glass is filled, he has beaten all of them. Vector then stands up to Dulson, for hurting them. After a small altercation between the two, Bruce Lihn steps in and tells them to stop.

The next day, they start the match, but Sonic is late. Seira, Tails, Vector, Antoine and Bruce Lihn look for him. The Announcer states that if Sonic does not arrive in two minutes he will be disqualified. Seira finds Sonic sleeping in a corner of the stadium. They wake him up, and he informs them that he had sat down and dozed off in the breeze. The announcer drags him to the ring before he is even fully awake. The audience is exasperated when they heard Sonic was taking a nap, but Dulson thinks that Sonic was mocking him.

The fight begins with Dulson threatening Sonic, but he is not paying any attention. As they fight, Dulson lands a powerful blow on Sonic by a dirty trick. Everyone thought him to be knocked out but Sonic get up and continues to fight. Sonic throws Dulson out of the ring and believes he has won, but Dulson can fly and comes back in the ring and shoots Binding Saliva around Sonic, trapping him. He then throws Sonic far away, but he calls the Tornado and lands back in the ring. The judges say that they would allow it, but he is forbidden use it again. As Dulson is about to hit Sonic again, his tail grows back, and he manages to stay in the ring. Sonic breaks free from the purple rings and, after seeing Sonic's enhanced strength after his tail grew back, Dulson surrenders and Sonic advances to the semifinals.

The Announcer states that no one has ever thrown in the towel in the quarter-finals before, meaning Dulson made World Battle Royale history. He then states that Sonic will face Antoine, and Tails will face Bruce Lihn in the semi-finals.

The announcer brings Sonic and Tails out for an interview and compliments them on how strong they are for such young people; Tails says that he is 13. After some confusion about what the microphone was, Sonic tells everyone that he is 12. The announcer tells Sonic that it is weird that he has a tail and Tails agrees, so Sonic shows the crowd his tail is attached to his body, to the chagrin of the interviewer. The announcer then asks about their training and Tails tells him that they were trained by the Turtle Hermit, which surprises the crowd, as if that explained everything about why the kids were so powerful. The announcer extrapolates and tells everyone that the Turtle Hermit fighting style is legendary, and that it was a treat to have his two students participating; he quips that it is amazing the Turtle Hermit is still alive. The announcer then asks Tails if his match against Bruce Lihn will be an easy win because of his trainer, but Tails says he has not had an easy match yet; meanwhile, Vector interrogates Bruce Lihn and accuses him of being the Turtle Hermit, but Bruce Lihn denies it.

Bruce Lihn walks out to the arena and asks for an interview as well; the announcer says there is no time, but Bruce steals the microphone and does a song and dance number, praising himself and asking the ladies of the audience if they dig him; Sonic joins in towards the end, dancing alongside Bruce Lihn. When they are done with the camaraderie, the announcer has the gong rung. The semi-finals have begun as Bruce Lihn and Tails' match begins.

Tails charges Bruce Lihn but he dodges every shot, then catches Tails' fist and knocks him away. Bruce compliments Tails on his power and says that he will test Tails' speed next. Bruce Lihn speeds into Tails and slams him before Tails can even see him coming and is sent flying into a wall; Rouge exclaims that she did not see how Tails got put on his butt like that, but Sonic says that he definitely saw it, and tells Tails that he can too if he focuses his mind.

Bruce Lihn tells Tails that that was one of his slow punches, and that he will do a fast one next; he charges Tails, but this time he sees it coming and blocks the shot with his own punch. Bruce tells Tails that he rarely meets fighters that can see his movements, and Tails tells him that it is because of his master; Bruce Lihn charges Tails and nails him, landing on the other side of the arena as Tails falls to the ground, unmoving. Tails barely makes it to his feet before the ten-count, to Bruce Lihn's surprise.

The announcer stops the fight to ask Bruce Lihn what exactly happened because he nor any of the crowd saw the movements, so Bruce agrees to reenact the move in slow motion. He shows that he started the attack by running at Tails, then Tails joins in on the reenactment and shows himself charging Bruce as well; once they reached each other, Bruce tried a kick, but Tails says he saw it and ducked, then countered with a punch; but then Bruce spit on him, surprising Tails enough to pull his punch back, then Bruce followed with his own punch, but Tails blew his nose at Bruce. Bruce says he knew he had to change tactics, so he turns the exchange into a furious rock-paper-scissors battle. When Bruce beats Tails in that, Tails demands a 2-out-of-3 bout, but Bruce says that the rock-paper-scissors match was a distraction. Bruce then calls the announcer over and makes him pick him up so that he can demonstrate the fancy roundhouse kick he performed on Tails' face, then makes the announcer carry him to the other side of the arena where he landed after doing some kung-fu moves. Tails calls the announcer to him now and makes him carry him to where he landed, including a flip in the middle, concluding the reenactment.

The announcer tells them to continue, so they jump into their stances and circle one another; suddenly, Tails pulls out his secret weapon (a pair of lady panties) and throws them to the ground, causing Bruce to drop his guard and try to pick them up; when he bends over, Tails kicks him, sending him flying. Bruce quickly reacts by performing a Turtle Destruction Wave at the ground, launching him back into the arena. Sonic compliments the nice Turtle Destruction Wave that Bruce Lihn pulled off, and the announcer exclaims that apparently more than just the Turtle Hermit can do the maneuver. Tails gets angry and charges Bruce, who jumps out of the way, causing Tails to crash his head into the wall and shatter it. Tails charges again and attacks Bruce's Afterimage Technique as Bruce evades again, then gets behind Tails and karate chops both sides of Tails' neck, sending him crashing to the ground face-first. After a quick ten count, Bruce Lihn is declared the winner and advances to the finals.

After the match, Sonic compliments Tails on a fight well fought, and Bruce Lihn agrees that he fought well. Vector accuses Bruce Lihn of being the Turtle Hermit again, this time in front of Sonic and Tails; they tell Vector that the Turtle Hermit is bald, so Vector tries to rip Bruce Lihn's hair off, but it stays on. Sonic says Bruce does not smell like the Turtle Hermit, but Bruce Lihn is shown putting on more of the cologne he uses.

Sonic and Antoine's match starts. The winner of this fight will go on to meet Bruce Lihn in the finals of the Royale. Antoine does not want to hurt Sonic, or anyone else. He only entered the World Battle Royale to get the prize money to buy water for his poor village. Antoine hits Sonic with everything he has, but Sonic takes all the damage and bounces back. Sonic attacks him with his hands, feet, and tail. Antoine realizes that he has to use his terrifying aerial attack, the Cross Arm Dive, to get the victory. It is a dangerous move and it was capable of severely injuring Sonic. After Sonic gets dizzy due to his new attack and falls to the ground, Antoine takes to the air. He then crosses his arms in front of his face to make an "X". He accelerates towards the ring and crashes down into Sonic's chest. The arena is in disbelief. Sonic is out cold and Antoine bows his head and asks for forgiveness. The announcer initiates the ten count. Antoine says that Sonic will get up in about 8-10 days, but Sonic jumps up before the count of ten.

After a while, Antoine goes for his attack again. Sonic follows him in the air. The duo fight on the way down. Sonic has an idea, so he drops down ahead of Antoine. Antoine thinks Sonic made a huge error and he crosses his arms again for the Aerial Attack. Sonic swiftly moves out of the way and Antoine crashes into the ring. Sonic jumps towards him and kicks Antoine out of the ring, and receives the victory. The finals are set, but poor Antoine still has no water for his village. Bruce Lihn approaches Antoine, secretly. Bruce Lihn reveals that he is really the Turtle Hermit and he has glued the wig to his head. He tells Antoine that he knows about his problem, because he read his mind. He gives Antoine a pod, to fill with water and take home. Antoine is grateful and he asks why the Turtle Hermit was in disguise. He says that he wants to win the royale, so that Sonic and Tails cannot. If they won and are declared the strongest, they would think there would be no reason for them to train anymore. If there is someone out there stronger than them, like Bruce Lihn, they will train harder to try and beat him. Antoine then asks if there is any way he could repay him for the MoboPod.

Vector comes over to Bruce Lihn and starts saying that Bruce is the Turtle Hermit. Bruce Lihn points into the crowd saying that the Turtle Hermit is in the crowd, so it is impossible for him to be the Hermit. Vector is surprised, when he sees the Turtle Hermit sitting in the crowd. Shortly after, "the Turtle Hermit" walks away and removes his beard and sunglasses, revealing himself to be Antoine. Antoine advances home, as the crowd is pumped up for the final bout.

Bruce Lihn and Sonic start their match. Sonic starts to tease Bruce Lihn, and Bruce Lihn tells Sonic not to be disrespectful to his teacher. He quickly covers up for it. Vector says that since he knows Bruce Lihn is not the Turtle Hermit, he is confident Sonic can beat him. Tails does not think so; he explains that Bruce Lihn beat the two of them with no effort. Sonic asks if Bruce Lihn is the Turtle Hermit's brother, but Bruce Lihn lies and tells Sonic he is the Turtle Hermit's cousin. Sonic then tries a Turtle Destruction Wave, but Bruce says that Sonic cannot handle it. They both charge up their Turtle Destruction Waves, and the two waves clash. The entire ring is lit up, but both fighters seem to be okay.

Bruce Lihn then uses a Double Afterimage and Sonic punches the image. Bruce Lihn gets behind him and kicks him into the wall. Sonic gets up and tries a Triple Afterimage. Since Bruce Lihn only did a Double, he does not see Sonic come down from above and Sonic smashes him. Bruce Lihn then walks around the ring as if he was drunk. He hears Rouge and Vector warn Sonic that Bruce Lihn is using the Drunken Boxing Technique. Sonic tries to block, but it does not seem to work. Bruce Lihn finally stops, but then Sonic starts acting mad. He starts crawling around, and acting like a wolf. He blocks Bruce Lihn's punches and trips him with his tail. On the ground, Sonic starts to punch and kick him. Sonic tells him he is using the Crazy Wolf Attack. Bruce Lihn gets up and waves his hands around, gathering up energy for his next attack.

Bruce Lihn starts waving his hands around. Sonic stares in his eyes and falls asleep. Bruce Lihn tells everyone he used a Hypnosis Technique. They start the countdown. Rouge comes up with an idea and cries out, "Dinner!", Sonic wakes up suddenly, leaving Bruce surprised as well as annoyed, both over having not knocked him out and Sonic's reaction (he was running around asking where his food was, ignoring his opponent). Sonic decides to use his Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper technique on Bruce Lihn. Bruce Lihn counters every attack and tells Sonic he trained with Uncle Chuck. Sonic then cries out, "Paper," which Bruce Lihn would block with a peace sign (scissors). Sonic actually makes a punch (rock), and nails Bruce Lihn right between the eyes. Bruce Lihn has his first countdown, but gets up in the seventh countdown.

He then powers up for another attack. Nobody knows what this attack will be. Then, Bruce Lihn fires electricity out of his hands to Sonic, which lifts Sonic in the air. Vector tells Tails that this is the Thunder Shock Surprise, which uses energy as 20,000 volts of electricity. Bruce Lihn tells Sonic to give up, seeing as even Uncle Chuck could only make it this far. Sonic says "I...Give...", but suddenly, he sees the Moon. His eyes turn red as he transforms. Rouge, Hamlin, Vector, and Nicole are scared, for at Snively's Castle, Sonic transformed the same way into a Werehog.

Sonic transforms and breaks the Lightning Flash Surprise Attack, and Bruce Lihn screams, saying that nobody could break that attack! The transformed Sonic stomps on the buildings. Everyone flees in fright, but the announcer says he has to stay because he is the referee. Vector and Tails run over to Rouge, Nicole, and Hamlin. Vector tells Nicole to transform to a pair of scissors, and that while Vector is holding his tail, Nicole can cut it off. Bruce Lihn then takes off his shirt and powers up. He forms a MAX Power Turtle Destruction Wave. Vector runs to Bruce Lihn, warning him to not do this, because it will kill Sonic. Bruce Lihn fires the attack. It showers everyone in a bright flash of light. The Turtle Destruction Wave clears. Everything seems the same, but Sonic is missing. Bruce Lihn breathes heavily as he returns his muscles to normal. Vector goes back to the gang and says that Sonic did not make it.

Everyone crying because they lost Sonic. Rouge, Hamlin, and Tails insult Bruce Lihn, until Bruce Lihn points to a pile of rubble. Sonic comes out of it, with his turtle school uniform destroyed. They ask why Sonic was not killed. Bruce Lihn points out that he did not aim at Sonic, but that he aimed and blew up the moon. The Announcer starts to yell at Bruce Lihn, talking about losing all of the things that are associated with the moon. Sonic puts on Tails' clothes, as Tails asks Sonic about his tail. The fight continues as Bruce Lihn tells Sonic that they have wasted a lot of energy with blasts, so they can only fight fist to fist and foot to foot. They fought and got very tired. Bruce Lihn tries to find Sonic's weakness. He says that Sonic has a small body and short legs. He asked Sonic for a final blow, as they both jump and kick each other. They both end up fainted on the ground.

The announcer says that according to the rules, the first one to get up and claims themselves the champion wins. Sonic gets up first, but says, "I am the World Cham-pi...". Then he faints. Sentence fragments are not allowed, so they do not allow it. Bruce Lihn comes up, takes a deep breath, and reigns himself the World Champion. He tells Sonic that his legs were longer, so he could dig his foot more into Sonic's face. Bruce Lihn takes his prize of 500,000 Mobies, quickly changes back to the Turtle Hermit, and imagines him using the money to buy a bunch of girls. The Turtle Hermit says he is very proud of his students and the Turtle Hermit, Sonic, Tails, Vector, Nicole, Hamlin, and Rouge go out to dinner. But Sonic's consumption of 57 full course meals of chili dogs made the Turtle Hermit spend his prize money for the meal, which cost 470,000 Mobies, leaving only 30,000 left over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic to the West**

_Disclaimer: Chaos Emerald is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 3: The G.U.N.

Sonic, Tails, the Turtle Hermit, Rouge, Vector, Hamlin, and Nicole are deciding where to go since the tournament was over. Tails decides to stay with the Turtle Hermit, which disappointed the Turtle Hermit because he was planning to do something with Bunnie. Rouge, Vector, Hamlin, and Nicole decide to go back to the city. Sonic decides to look for the Green Chaos Emerald, still believing it is really his Uncle Chuck. Because of this, Rouge lets Sonic borrow the Chaos Radar. As Tails and the Turtle Hermit wander around a city, the Turtle Hermit is looking at women's underwear and Tails is eating ice cream. Meanwhile, Rouge, Vector, Hamlin, and Nicole are driving across a desert. At the same time, Sonic is riding the Tornado. Elsewhere at Antoine's village, he releases the water he received at the World Battle Royale; only to find out that the 200 gallons is still not enough to sustain the village for long. Antoine's Father then tells of the Roaming Lake, a lake that travels to villages that suffer from droughts and supplies them with water. Antoine starts out to search for this lake.

As Sonic is flying on the Tornado he becomes very thirsty. He then finds a lake, where he takes off his clothes and jumps in. Meanwhile, Antoine has been picked up by a huge pterosaur. Sonic sees Antoine struggling, and springs into action. Meanwhile Rouge, Vector, Hamlin, and Nicole are sitting out in the heat. Hamlin and Nicole transform into an umbrella and a fan to help out. Back by the lake Sonic is trying to save Antoine. The beast tries to grab Sonic, but to no avail. Sonic leaps with his Power Shield and whacks the beast, causing both the beast and Antoine to fall. Sonic catches Antoine, and Antoine thanks him. Antoine tells Sonic about his problem, and he and Sonic set up the river. Then they come to a dam where the river is being blocked.

They fly up, and find a bunch of Dragons playing in the water. Sonic hides in a tree while Antoine talks to one of them. They refuse to bring down the dam, so Antoine begs. The Dragons taunt him, so he attacks, although unsuccessfully. The Dragons are ready to beat him to a pulp, so Sonic jumps down and beats them all. They call for their leader, which turns out to be Dulson. Dulson reveals that the dam is made of Binding Saliva, and is unbreakable. Sonic fires a Turtle Destruction Wave at it, and it breaks. Sonic and Antoine fly back to the village, where the water is flowing. Then, out of nowhere, comes a huge dust storm. Rouge, Vector, Hamlin, and Nicole are struggling to get to their car. People in the village are running to their homes. The dust storm passes, and Rouge's car is tire-deep in sand, and all the water in the village is gone. Then Sonic sees something sparkle. It is the Roaming Lake! Everyone drinks and is very happy.

Sonic then continues searching for the Green Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, Lord Snively is having terrifying flashbacks of Sonic destroying his castle. Some poor little punk comes along and steals all of Sonic's clothes, Power Shield, backpack, and Chaos Radar. Sonic comes out of the water looking for his stuff and realizes it has been stolen. He calls the Tornado, and flies around naked on it. Sonic can't find the thief because of thick forest. He decided to tell his Power Shield to expand until he can see it. The thief freaks, and leaves all but the Chaos Radar.

The thief goes into town, and pawns off the radar to a Pawn shop owner. Lord Snively is in town, and buys the Green Chaos Emerald from the pawn shop. Sonic comes into the pawn shop and takes his Chaos Radar back, and chases Lord Snively for his Green Chaos Emerald (Uncle Chuck). Lord Snively flies away in his air ship.

The Guardian Unit of Nation (also known as G.U.N. a former defensive force that has recently become a Nazi-like organization) comes into the pawn shop shortly after that and also gets a Green Chaos Emerald. The Pawn shop dealer has a box filled with fake Emeralds in the back room. They know it' is fake and when Colonel Southspike drops it, it breaks into several pieces. The radar is actually reacting to the Indigo Chaos Emerald in a gull's nest on top of the pawn shop. G.U.N. is angered, so they kill the owner of the shop. Lord Snively also realizes his Chaos Emerald is fake after he also drops his and it shatters.

Sonic continues chasing Snively's Fortress, the Flying Battery. Back at the Antique Store Town, Colonel Southspike finds out that the Chaos Emerald is getting away. Lord Snively also finds out that the Chaos Emerald is getting away. Yet he has one obstacle: Sonic. Lord Snively opens the window for him but falls out. Sonic saves him so Geoffrey and Hope repair the Chaos Emerald (Sonic doesn't know it is a fake). Sonic drops it and it breaks.

Meanwhile, Sally starts to miss Sonic. She and Maximillian talk to an old lady who says that he is coming. Southspike finds the bird holding the Chaos Emerald, but a pterodactyl eats it. Maximillian throws a rock at it for the wedding (Sonic and Sally). Lord Snively comes but everyone thinks Sonic is coming. Geoffrey poses as Sonic. Sonic finds Sally picking flowers (instantly recognizing her). They both are happy to see each other again, and they both have fun. Just then, the G.U.N. comes and destroys Maximillian's palace.

While everyone runs, Lord Snively takes the Chaos Emerald out of the pterodactyl's body. Maximillian battles the G.U.N., destroying many tanks in the process, but he then gets captured in a net. The G.U.N. finds Lord Snively and shoots him, but he then escapes in his flying battery. Sonic and Sally see the smoke and head toward the village.

The G.U.N. now starts pursuing Snively's Flying Battery. When they go through the clouds, they lose the fortress. Colonel Southspike gets out of the clouds, but still cannot see Lord Snively. He sees some light and goes into the clouds yet still cannot see him. Lord Snively sneaks up on him and shoots missiles, which hit the airplane.

At Mobotropolis, Sonic and Sally beat some G.U.N. men and save Maximillian. Afterwards, Sonic says goodbye to Sally, much to her dismay (since she sees Sonic does not know what a wedding was when he thought it was a food).

Lord Snively puts his ship in the sand in the desert. He catches a few soldiers and Sonic. The G.U.N. finds Snively, shoots the ship from the outside. Sonic makes it outside and hangs on to the ship. The G.U.N. destroys the ship, and Sonic is caught in the explosion and falls off the ship in mid-air. Lord Snively and his henchmen survive using their parachutes; however, they are in the clutches of Colonel Southspike. Having no other choice, Lord Snively gives Colonel Southspike the Indigo Chaos Emerald.

Sonic wakes up and begins looking for the Chaos Emeralds again. He is flying over a forest and gets hungry, so he decides to look for a "snack tree." He finds a piece of fruit, but a monkey takes it before he can. He chases the monkey, but stops when he sees her give it to her baby. The baby monkey falls out of the tree, and when the mommy monkey is helping it, a panther attacks, but Sonic beats it up. Then all the monkeys come and give Sonic food. He eats too much, and falls asleep. While he is asleep, the monkeys find the Blue Chaos Emerald up in a tree and start playing catch with it.

Meanwhile, Tails is training with the Turtle Hermit, doing push-ups with 2 turtles and the Turtle Hermit sitting on his back. Later, when they are eating, the Turtle Hermit tells Tails and Bunnie the legend of the Chaos Emeralds. It used to be a single giant gem, which was put in a magnificent sculpture that was supposed to represent the Chaos Force. Some men tried to steal it, but were shocked. It was then decided that it would be safer if it were split into 7 separate gems, to prevent evil from using it. After the story, they talk about what they would wish for.

Sonic wakes up, and sees on the Chaos Radar that the Chaos Emerald is moving away. Meanwhile, the G.U.N. is looking for the same gem. They discover that the monkeys have it, and are ordered by Colonel Southspike to burn the forest and shoot the monkeys. This gets Sonic mad, and he attacks them, crushing a tank with a giant rock. Colonel Southspike threatens Sonic, but he stands firm, saying he isn't afraid of him. Just then, Mommy monkey and baby monkey swing by, and baby monkey is holding the Chaos Emerald. Colonel Southspike shoots and blows away the branch mommy monkey was about to grab onto. Sonic catches her and baby monkey by the tail before they fall into the gorge, but the Chaos Emerald is dropped into the river, and is now floating downstream.

Sonic starts playing with a group of monkeys after the G.U.N. leaves. But after a while Sonic leaves to continue searching for the Chaos Emerald. However a storm starts and both Sonic and Colonel Southspike's goons stop searching.

Inside Colonel Southspike's cabin, he and Staff Officer Hugo are talking through transmitters. Colonel Southspike says that with the river over-flowing, the Chaos Emerald could wash up on shore, and that he will continue in the morning. In the morning the search resumes, however two guys are snoozing and rudely awakened by Colonel Southspike's gun.

They talk about how pointless the search is when Sonic comes and finds the Chaos Emerald in less than a minute. They try to steal it only to be easily beaten by Sonic. Then Colonel Southspike comes and hits the Tornado with a missile from his bazooka. Sonic gets mad and beats him up when he is down. With the Tornado too damaged to fly on, he takes some pods from Southspike's cabin and finds a robot and a plane. Sonic has the robot pilot the plane to the North.

Meanwhile, at the G.U.N. Headquarters, Commander Thompson receives news of Colonel Southspike's loss. He has Southspike brought before him. Colonel Southspike asks for a second chance, but Commander Thompson says there is no second chance in the army. Then Staff Officer Hugo says that Sonic is moving into General Northfall's territory, and radios General Northfall to warn him.

Meanwhile, the robot system crashes due to the cold of the northern mountains and crashes the plane. Sonic freezes, then a mysterious girl drags him home only a few minutes before General Northfall's men arrive.

The young girl drags a frozen Sonic to her house and sets him by the fire, and she then gives him a hot drink. The girl's name is Elise. Two particular thugs from the G.U.N. (a human sergeant and a dog soldier) are going house to house, terrorizing each place, looking for Sonic. They eventually find Sonic in the bathroom, and try to kill him. He comes out of the bathroom and beats them up. Elise and her mother explain, the G.U.N. is treating villagers like slaves, and making them search for Chaos Emeralds, and if they do not work, then they will kill their village chief, who they have captured. Sonic promises to save the Village Chief, and storms Abraham Tower, where General Northfall has set up headquarters.

Sonic enters Abraham Tower, in hopes of rescuing the Village Chief. Inside, he comes across four guards who see no threat in Sonic, but he defeats them pretty quick.

Meanwhile, General Northfall and Ninja Yagyus are watching and are pretty amazed at Sonic's powers. They talk of a Major Diablon, whom no one has ever beaten. Sonic goes up to the third floor, where he meets Major Diablon. Diablon is quite big, so he thinks that he can easily stomp on Sonic, but Sonic dodges around the foot. Then Diablon grabs Sonic and starts to crush him, but Sonic gets out of his grip.

After Diablon fires a missile out of his mouth, Sonic realizes he has to get serious and fires a Turtle Destruction Wave. It blows Diablon's head off, along with most of his shirt, but he continues to go after Sonic. Diablon fires his fist at Sonic. Sonic takes the punch and avoids Diablon's other fist. Sonic pokes some holes in Diablon but it is still not stopping the machine. As Sonic tries for another Turtle Destruction Wave, Diablon stops moving because his battery is dead. Sonic then goes up the stairs to the fourth floor, where he will meet Ninja Yagyus.

Sonic goes up the stairs onto the 4th floor of the Abraham Tower. He walks around complaining about how dark it is. Kunai start flying towards Sonic, but he dodges all of them. The lights come on and a forest is revealed. Sonic hears the voice of Ninja Yagyus. Sonic then realizes where it is coming from and barely dodges Yagyus's kunai. Sonic picks up a rock and says that it is his turn. Then Ninja Yagyus starts jumping around quickly, but Sonic hits him with the rock into a tree. Then Ninja Yagyus says that he can never find him, but Sonic finds him behind a flag.

Then, Yagyus asks Sonic to close his eyes and count to thirty, while Ninja Yagyus hides. Sonic counts to twenty five, but gets stuck on twenty six. He opens his eyes, to see that Ninja Yagyus is about to hide under a hollow rock. Sonic restarts and counts to thirty. Once he finished, he immediately starts searching for Yagyus. He looks everywhere for Ninja Yagyus, but can't seem to find him. He walks into a house, and looks under a board to see a lot of dirty magazines. He then, goes back outside to see a pipe under water. Sonic goes back into the house and gets a teapot off of the stove. He takes the teapot and pours it down the pipe. Ninja Yagyus jumps out of the water and yells at Sonic, because he burnt his tongue.

Yagyus tells Sonic to follow him, to see if he could keep up, so Sonic runs after him. Ninja Yagyus is surprised that Sonic is catching up (having never seen him running before). He throws spikes onto the ground and Sonic steps on them. Sonic then, runs back into the house, where he finds some sandals.

They keep running until Ninja Yagyus is out of breath. They then start to fight, as Yagyus pulls out his sword and Sonic uses his Power Shield. Ninja Yagyus jumps into the air and is about to lunge at Sonic, but Sonic curls up. Then Ninja Yagyus lands on one of his spines, as it goes up his behind. He starts to scream in pain and jump around. Sonic then, pulls it out and Ninja Yagyus is in pain. He gets up and attacks. Sonic breaks his sword and Ninja Yagyus yells at him. Then he challenges Sonic to fight him unarmed. Sonic accepts, but Ninja Yagyus has a metal boomerang behind his back and throws it at Sonic. Sonic dodges it, but it comes back and hits him on the back of his head.

General Northfall and Ninja Yagyus are pretty excited, thinking Sonic is finally dead, however, Sonic gets up, screaming "OW!" Ninja Yagyus is extremely shocked, and runs away when Sonic attacks. Then Ninja Yagyus attacks Sonic with stars as he is running away, but they all hit a tree Sonic ran behind. Sonic takes the stars, and runs into the house Ninja Yagyus ran into. Sonic throws the stars at Ninja Yagyus, but Ninja Yagyus picks up a wooden mat from the floor, and blocks them all. Thinking Sonic is out of stars Ninja Yagyus begins to taunt Sonic, as Sonic is holding another star, he throws it and it hits Ninja Yagyus right in the forehead.

The chief of the town is getting fed in his prison cell. The chief hears the fight downstairs, and questions what is going on. The soldier feeding him tells him that it is nothing, as a little hedgehog is wandering around the base, chuckling sadistically that the hedgehog was probably going to rescue the chief, but he will end up in a million pieces anyways. The chief is extremely furious upon hearing this, as trying to kill a child is even more barbaric than torturing an old man, and questions what he would do if that was his own kid. The soldier coldly tells him that if it were his son, he would not even allow him in the base in the first place, and questions if there are any men at his village in response to his temper.

Back in the lower floors, Ninja Yagyus is running away from Sonic and they reach a pond. When he pulls out a pod and circular shoes appear, Ninja Yagyus then uses them to step across the pond. He tells Sonic he will never catch him now because the pond is filled with piranhas, Sonic cannot hear him from across the pond, so Ninja Yagyus pulls a huge fish from a bush and throws it into the pond and piranhas soon swarm it and Sonic realizes the danger. Then Sonic takes a couple steps back and easily jumps over the pond as if it was just a puddle.

A shocked Ninja Yagyus tells him he shall feel his wrath and he whistles. Suddenly all turns dark, and a pink aura forms around Ninja Yagyus. Suddenly out pop four more Ninja Yagyus. Now there is five Ninja Yagyus. One of the Ninja Yagyus slashes at Sonic with his sword. Sonic barely dodges it, and gets ready to fight him when one Ninja Yagyus shoots at him with a gun. Once again Sonic barely dodges. Then all 5 of them attack Sonic, with swords, guns, and blowguns.

Meanwhile, Elise's father arrives home searching for one of the Chaos Emeralds. When he hears the story of everything going on, he cannot believe a mere child is taking on the Abraham Tower.

Back inside the Abraham Tower, Sonic dodges more bullets, knives, and sword slashes. When one Ninja Yagyus throws a chain around Sonic's Power Shield, Sonic though pulls the guy into a tree. After dodging more bullets, Sonic hides in a tree but is soon spotted. Then some talking goes on, and Sonic finds out that all the Ninja Yagyus are actually brothers. All of them at once attack Sonic with their weapons. Sonic uses his Power Shield, and uses his double image to take out three of them. Then while the other two are talking he uses his Power Shield to take out a fourth.

Fearing for his life, Ninja Yagyus decides to summon Abraham Tower's greatest weapon, Gamma. Gamma has many chains around him, but he breaks them after getting out of his cell. Ninja Yagyus orders Gamma to attack Sonic, but Gamma refuses because a fault in his programming causes him to hate violence. Gamma also thinks what the G.U.N. has been doing is wrong.

Then, Ninja Yagyus pulls out a remote saying he will blow him up with it if he doesn't obey his orders. Gamma still refuses, and just before Ninja Yagyus pushes the remote button, Sonic jumps up, flips and hits the controller out of his hand with the Spin Dash and smashes it, then hits Ninja Yagyus into a wall. Gamma and Sonic talk for a while then Gamma reminds him that he was going to save the chief of the town.

Meanwhile, General Northfall is extremely angry, and calls all his units to get ready for combat orders. Five remaining soldiers then swarm over the area.

Meanwhile, Sonic is stuck in the maze room of the Abraham Tower. He keeps wandering around until he ends up back where he started. It is then realized that General Northfall can move the walls of the maze. Gamma shows up saying he knows the way out. Sonic follows him when suddenly Gamma stops and says many soldiers are coming. Suddenly the five soldiers all rush out. Sonic jumps and pushes one soldier who creates a domino effect with two other soldiers, eventually knocking them into a wall. After dodging some bullets, Sonic punches another soldier down. Gamma also accidentally attacks the first soldier.

After the fight they continue through the maze, when Gamma figures out that General Northfall is moving the walls. They use what they know to trick Northfall and get around his little wall trick. They head up to the 6th floor where General Northfall is located. After some talking General Northfall pushes a button which opens a trapdoor in the floor. Gamma and Sonic then fall into a pit.

Sonic and Gamma fall into a room with nothing in it except skeletons. General Northfall tells Sonic to hand over the Chaos Radar and the Blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic refuses and General Northfall closes the hatch in the ceiling. A wall opens up and they see a huge monster eating some food. The monster is Kraken. In Soleanna, Elise finds a small animal under her bed and returns it to its parents.

Back on Abraham Tower, Sonic attacks the monster, but with no luck and even after a Turtle Destruction Wave, he is still not affected by Sonic's attacks. Sonic gets an idea and punches a hole in the wall and icy winds come in. Sonic gets cold and goes into Gamma's chest plate for warmth, while they wait it out. Kraken then, gets very cold and becomes covered in ice. Sonic gets out of Gamma's chest plate and kicks Kraken. After Sonic kicks him, Kraken shatters into many pieces. Sonic then jumps up back to General Northfall's floor with Gamma keeping up with him with his jet boosters. When they both are up safely, Sonic tells him that they better release the Soleanna Chief.

Sonic defeated Kraken and now both he and Gamma are in the control room again. Now, General Northfall decides to fight Sonic for the Soleanna Chief, thinking that Sonic wasted his energy fighting Kraken. Sonic starts by kicking him in the shins. General Northfall is running around screaming. Gamma wants Northfall to stop, but is hit by General Northfall's sweater. General Northfall now has a black sleeveless shirt on. He uses the old hey-look-over-there scheme. He hits Sonic, but Sonic smiles and says he is tickled by the punch. Sonic punches him back and Northfall goes flying. Northfall notices Sonic's tail and grabs it. Sonic loses his energy and Gamma gasps. Northfall spins Sonic around on his tail and slams him into the wall. After a few minutes, Sonic regains his energy and hits General Northfall on the floor.

Northfall sees a gun on his desk picks it up, sneaks it into his back pocket, and surrenders. He opens the door for the chief. The chief is listening at the door. He looks like a bald-on-top Einstein. He is now listening at an invisible door. After noticing everybody, he goes to get his coat, and Gamma sees General Northfall pull out the gun. He does the old take-chief-hostage-by-pointing-a-gun-at-his-face scheme. He says if Gamma joins his side, he would let the chief go. But, Gamma has to kill Sonic to get on his side. Sonic tries to get the chief out, but General Northfall shoots at him. He hits Sonic and the impact knocks Sonic out. Gamma gets really mad, his eyes turn Northfall, and he approaches General Northfall. Northfall tries to shoot, but his gun is broken. Gamma knocks him out of the control room, out of the Muscle Tower, out of the snow land. Both the chief and Gamma approach Sonic. Sonic opens his eyes and says he is hungry.

Once they get out of Abraham Tower, Gamma says he must do one more thing. His strike blows all around the tower, making it collapse. At Elise's house, Elise sees the chief and Gamma coming. She finally sees Sonic inside Gamma's chest plate. The three of them approach Elise's house. Her and her parents come out. Elise's father says Gamma looks like his mother-in-law. Finally, the village is peaceful.

Sonic starts eating like a pig once he's at the dinner table. At the dinner table is also Gamma, Elise, the Soleanna Chief, and Elise's parents. Elise offers Sonic and Gamma to stay. Sonic says he must go on, which brings him back to say he never got the Chaos Emerald he wanted. Gamma says he found it and gives him the Orange Chaos Emerald. He explains that he found it in an ice cave near Abraham Tower but refrained from handing it over to General Northfall when he learned that Northfall was going to kill all the villagers once he recovered it. Sonic is happy, but not that thrilled since it is not the Green Chaos Emerald. Gamma says he cannot stay either because he has a bomb inside him and might be endangering Soleanna. Elise recommends Dr. Nate Morgan. She says he can get Gamma's bomb out and fix Sonic's Chaos Radar, which was broken while he was fighting, and the Tornado. So, Gamma, Elise, and Sonic set off. Meanwhile, Ninja Yagyus rises from the crushed Abraham Tower. He swears revenge. As the three travel across vast snow, Ninja Yagyus dashes behind them. They reach some ice. Sonic is confused about ice.

Elise jumps in the lake and slides across, Sonic goes next, but cannot skate. Gamma jumps in, and makes some cracks in the lake. They all slide across. Ninja Yagyus jumps in after them, but falls in the cracks Gamma made. Ninja Yagyus sticks his head over the surface He goes under and clings to the ice. The trio is looking at the hole Ninja Yagyus made. Ninja Yagyus starts to run out of air and cannot find the hole. He bangs his head against the ice and makes a hole. He comes out just as they leave. Later, the trio notices a bear (Ninja Yagyus in a costume). The bear follows. He trips and rolls into a snowball, which hits a tree. Ninja Yagyus gets out of the costume.

At last, the group reach Dr. Nate Morgan's house. Dr. Nate Morgan recognizes Gamma and stares off into space for a little bit, remembering his work alongside Dr. Gerald Robotnik in creating the G.U.N.'s machines. He eventually says he will get the bomb out of Gamma. As he goes into his room, Ninja Yagyus is lying on his bed. Dr. Nate Morgan says he quit the G.U.N. a long time ago. He tries for the door, but Ninja Yagyus throws spikes at it. Elise goes into the room, and is held hostage by Ninja Yagyus. Ninja Yagyus says if Dr. Nate Morgan does not steal Sonic's Chaos Emeralds from his bag and then kill Sonic, Elise will be killed. Gamma wakes up in the lounge to see Dr. Nate Morgan stealing Sonic's bag. Sonic wakes up and they both take after Dr. Nate Morgan. When they get to the room, Ninja Yagyus takes the bag and rides away on his snowmobile. Sonic takes after him. Elise, Gamma, and Dr. Nate Morgan just watch. Sonic catches up just behind the snowmobile. Ninja Yagyus goes faster and Sonic uses a Turtle Destruction Wave to cause an avalanche. Ninja Yagyus manages to stay pretty well ahead, but eventually trips and gets covered in snow. Sonic gets his bag and opens it to reveal his dinner. The Chaos Emeralds are in fact left at Elise's house, where her parents and the village elder are observing them. He walks back. It takes a lot of patience, but Dr. Nate Morgan unscrews the bomb, fixes the Tornado, and Sonic saves it from blowing up. Dr. Nate Morgan says that Sonic's Chaos Radar is too technical for Sonic, so Sonic decides to go to Rouge. As they leave, Dr. Nate Morgan says to himself why he was not going to tell Gamma he actually put the bomb in. Sonic finds the bomb and throws it away. Ninja Yagyus finally gets out of the avalanche, but the bomb lands on his head and blows up.

Sonic spends the night at Elise's house. In the morning, he gets on board the Tornado and flies to Station Square, so Rouge can fix his radar. Meanwhile, at G.U.N. Headquarters, Commander Thompson is angry that the Chaos Emeralds are going away so fast.

Sonic makes it to the city and gets off the Tornado. Then he does some exploring for Rouge. He asks around for Rouge, but nobody seems to know her. Sonic then, gets in a cab to go to Rouge's house, but the cab driver tells to get money. Across the street, a person is taking on fights. Whoever beats him will get 100,000 Mobies. Sonic fights, and starts beating him with ease. Seeing what Sonic can do, the fighter gives up. Two people want his money, so they bring him to an alley and try stealing it, but get beaten up by Sonic. He then, asks a lady if she can show him to a police officer, so she shows him. Sonic goes to him and gives the lady all the money! The officer finds who Rouge is on his mini-computer. He gives Sonic a free ride to her house. When they arrive, they see that Rouge's house is huge and she is the daughter of the president of Pod Co.

Meanwhile a Master Thief named Fiona Fox, is hired by the G.U.N. to steal the two Chaos Emeralds that are in Sonic's possession. Sonic and Rouge get together and Sonic finds out about Vector and Rouge's problem, because Vector is being noticed by other young girls. Rouge shows Sonic a tour of the city on the Tornado. Rouge shrinks herself with her new wristband and rides in Sonic's shirt, because she has no purity in order to ride the Nimbus.

They meet up with Vector, Nicole, and Hamlin, before heading for the newly built amusement park, Color Land. Nicole and Hamlin tell Vector about how bad Rouge is for him, when Rouge pops out of Sonic's shirt and yells at Vector for talking behind her back. They all head toward the park, when Sonic senses someone, but ignores it and heads on.

Rouge sees that a lot of girls like Vector and leaves the group. Sonic and his friends get past, while nobody was looking. Fiona steals tickets from other people. On a ride, Fiona throws a walnut at Sonic, but he catches it. While they explore, they see a woman (Fiona) getting attacked by two people (her henchmen). Sonic saves her, and she acts as she is grateful, telling them that she is a gypsy and will tell their fortune for free. She says that he was in Abraham Tower and that he has two hidden jewels in his clothing (Chaos Emerald). Sonic, being naive, pulls down his pants revealing his "jewels". (_Author's note: I am sorry to everyone I have scarred with this dialogue_) Sonic hears a commotion in the back, so he checks it out. He finds, the two men from before (who are actually there to help Fiona steal the Chaos Emeralds), and they run away.

Sonic leaves and gives the Chaos Emeralds to Vector. Fiona acts feminine, but she then attacks Vector. Rouge walks in, and thinks that Fiona and Vector are kissing, so she gets angry and throws a crate at him. Fiona gets the Chaos Emeralds, ties up Vector, and tells him that she will blow up the park. A bomb is in the hand of a statue, in the middle of the park. Sonic comes back, after defeating the two men, and Vector tells Sonic about the bomb. After a long chase, Sonic finally catches Fiona, by attaching her to a wall with one of his quills and destroys the remote for the bomb in time. Back at Pod Co, Rouge slaps Vector silly and decides to join Sonic on his quest for the Chaos Emeralds, so she can wish for a better boyfriend. Sonic and Rouge leave for their adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic to the West**

_Disclaimer: Chaos Emerald is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 4: General Easttide

Sonic and Rouge go off to find the Chaos Emeralds. What they do not know is that the G.U.N. is still after them. Meanwhile, at another general's headquarters, General Easttide puts on his armband that says "east," making sure he properly dressing himself, before starting his day's work. He receives a message which has a picture of Sonic.

He finds out that he beat both Colonel Southspike and General Northfall. He is not worried, because he does not see a child as a threat. Sonic finds out that the Chaos Emerald is underwater. They land on an island and Rouge changes back to her regular height. As Rouge gets out her MoboPod case, she sees that there is only one left noticing that she mixed hers with her father's. She tosses the capsule only to get several Dirty Magazines, which Rouge reacts angrily, declaring that men are animals and tearing up the magazines, and Sonic, not knowing the implications of what the magazines were, pitying the girls as he believes that they were too poor to afford clothes. Sonic looked for the Chaos Emerald under water, while Rouge looked for places to shop on land. Sonic forgot how bad he was at swimming and returned to the surface, looking for Rouge.

Rouge runs into two G.U.N. soldiers, and they start to harass her as they want to have "fun" with her (the implication being to sexually assault her (_furries_)). They start to chase her in their planes. Sonic finds her and knocks them down. General Easttide is amazed, that one little boy can defeat two of his officers. Sonic then, decides to go to Turtle House for help.

Sonic and Rouge find the Turtle House to get a submarine. The Turtle Hermit is happy to see that Rouge was there. Tails and Bunnie are to get groceries. While grocery shopping, Bunnie is shocked and starts attacking people. Since they took the submarine with them, Sonic and Rouge will have to wait. Sonic and Rotor get sea food and find Rotor's son. The Turtle Hermit gives Rouge a lot of drinks to make her go to the bathroom. The G.U.N. is still tracking Sonic, and they think Turtle House is his base. General Easttide sends a soldier to look go for it.

Using the Micro Band, the Turtle Hermit becomes smaller and, pretending to watch TV, goes to the bathroom, to spy on Rouge. He accidentally gets flushed down the toilet. The Turtle Hermit makes it back, and Bunnie and Tails return with the submarine. When Tails looked at the map, he said the Chaos Emerald was close to a pirates' treasure. The Turtle Hermit then told the story. Pirates fought each other, because of the fighting; all of the treasure went overboard. Rouge, Sonic, and Tails leave to get the treasure and the Chaos Emerald. The soldier sees the island and reports it. General Easttide thinks that the Turtle Hermit is a scientist and the one who built the Chaos Radar.

Sonic, Tails, and Rouge go after the Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, Commander Thompson finds the location of the closest Chaos Emeralds. Then, he orders General Easttide to go after the Turtle Hermit and Sonic.

After General Easttide is given the message, he immediately calls for his men. He splits his soldiers into two groups. As he will lead Company A to go after Sonic, he orders Company B, led by Captain Rico, to invade the base, Turtle House. He then uses binoculars and analyzes Sonic's attempts to find a Chaos Emerald, musing to himself that Sonic find it, so he could steal it from him. Eventually, he ends up scolding a soldier for coming up on him from behind and warns that it is very difficult to sneak up on a General and keep the soldier's teeth.

Meanwhile, at the Turtle House, the Turtle Hermit is up to his perverted tricks as he shrinks himself, using Rouge's shrink watch. Bunnie accidentally, vacuums the small Hermit, while cleaning the bathroom.

Sonic is sent out into the water to try and find the Chaos Emerald but to no luck, Rouge then discovers that the Chaos Emerald must be in an underwater cave. Tails then drives the submarine to the underwater cave, and General Easttide notices them as they find the cave. The Army fires several torpedoes, which all hit the nearby rocks, as it startles Sonic, Tails, and Rouge. As Tails drives the machine into the cave, General Easttide's gang travel in small submarines and go after them.

The G.U.N. Easttide Corps, Company B, led by Captain Rico, decide to attack Turtle House. They descend upon the Turtle Hermit. The Hermit takes out most of them with ease. One soldier holds Bunnie at gunpoint, but Rotor comes in and shocks her with a taser, allowing her to change form. Bunnie then easily defeats the soldier, keeping Turtle House safe.

Meanwhile, Tails is driving the submarine, while they try to escape from General Easttide. They find themselves in a cave when they come across a dead person's body dressed in pirate's clothing. This reminds them of the treasure that the Turtle Hermit was talking about. They then follow a trail to the treasure.

But General Easttide and about four of his men are behind them. So, they are navigating around a dark tunnel. Tails is chanting because he thinks he will get rich. Rouge just wants the Chaos Emerald. Sonic is hungry. General Easttide and his men start to enter the tunnel and one guy follows the people ahead of them.

Meanwhile, Commander Thompson is getting his picture painted by a goat painter. Staff Officer Hugo is next to him. A man tells Commander Thompson that General Easttide is following Sonic and his friends. Commander Thompson gets mad. The guy leaves. The goat finally finishes. It shows Commander Thompson actually being tall sitting in his chair next to a very short Staff Officer Hugo. Staff Officer Hugo gets kind of weird, and Commander Thompson yells at him for laughing at him.

Meanwhile, Rouge is complaining that the tunnel is too long. They finally made it out of the tunnel. They came across a room with dots on the floor and holes on the walls. They think it's weird. Tails is excited and steps on a dot. An arrow shoots through the hole above his head. They figured out that if you step on a floor dot, an arrow comes out. After making a joke about Tails being short, Sonic jumps across and says it's easy. Tails says he can do it too because he trained with the Turtle Hermit also. Rouge isn't so sure. Tails ran and jumped. He flew across with his two tails and hit the ceiling. His head hit the last couple of dots and some arrows fired. After rubbing his head a couple of times, he joined Sonic at the other side. Rouge complains that she can't jump. Sonic tells her to fly across with her wings, which she does so. When she gets to the other, Sonic says she's out of shape. Rouge yells at him while they continue through another tunnel.

This is when one of General Easttide's men saw them leaving. He went to General Easttide and the other men and told them that Sonic and the gang are not far in front. General Easttide orders the men to charge at full speed, while he walks more slowly. Suddenly, General Easttide hears some screams. He approaches the dot room and concludes his men were killed by the arrows. He steps on a dot, and an arrow comes. He thinks that the pirates could find their way around here, and searches for a secret passage. He finds a button and a piece of rock crumbles to reveal a passage. Sonic and the gang reach a room where light shines through some skulls. Rouge wonders if it is a trap. At that moment, they fall through the floor. Sonic grabs onto the ledge, Rouge grabs onto him, and Tails grabs onto Rouge's shorts. Rouge has to explain to Sonic what lava is. Meanwhile, she is yelling at Tails for wiggling because her shorts start to slip down revealing her humorousness underwear. Sonic let go and him, Rouge, and Tails fall. Sonic uses his Power Shield which catches on fire and thus prevents them from being burned to death. Tails and Rouge then grab Sonic's hands and fly him out of the hole.

They have to creep by the hole and down another tunnel. Meanwhile, General Easttide steps into a lake to find a big electric eel shocking him. General Easttide gathers up his energy and suffocates the eel. He continues on. Right about now, General Easttide and Sonic and the gang reached the same point. In the tunnel, General Easttide got right behind them. They reached a port with a giant ship. Rouge thinks that the only way to the treasure is down into the water. General Easttide runs and hides behind some boxes. Sonic notices something in a group of boxes. As they approached it, two small lights turned on. Two claws started to move. A giant Pirate Robot comes out. It chases Sonic and the group. It slashes its claws and Sonic and Tails jump and Rouge ducks. General Easttide gets scared.

Sonic and Tails start their battle with the Pirate Robot, as General Easttide watches from the hallway. Sonic and Tails throw normal punches and kicks, until Tails is punched in the face. Tails watches with Rouge, while Sonic fights alone. Sonic uses many head-butts at the Pirate Robot's chin. The Pirate Robot then shoots out bullets. Sonic retreats to higher grounds.

The Pirate Robot glides on the water to shoot Sonic. Sonic manages to make the robot crash into walls, but still is unable to win. Tails and Rouge find a machine that shoots out missiles. They shoot one at the Pirate Robot, but instead it hits Sonic. The missile makes the ceiling fall on Sonic which causes the floor he was on break. The Pirate Robot decides to chase Rouge and Tails, and none of the other missiles hit it. While they run, General Easttide stays in the hallway. The robot shoots bullets, as they go up the stairs. Rouge and Tails find a hallway and go in a room. Meanwhile, Sonic gets up, as General Easttide stays and is impressed.

In the room, there is a computer room, the Pirate Robot finds them and so does Sonic using a spin attack to get through the window. Sonic uses the Power Shield to protect Tails and Rouge as they escape. While they run away, the robot knocks Sonic out the window and goes down the stairs. When the Pirate Robot gets down the stairs, Sonic does an aerial attack, killing it. Tails and Rouge run past the door that General Easttide is behind. General Easttide follows them and makes a fake arrow, so Sonic will go the wrong way. Sonic runs there and makes the wrong turn. Tails and Rouge find a well that they go in. General Easttide follows, albeit reluctantly, as he does not want to get wet due to not having packed his bikini trunks in his field kit and having to take off his uniform, while Sonic continues going the wrong way.

Rouge and Tails continue swimming. General Easttide follows them. Sonic continues running in the wrong direction. The cave was closing in on Sonic but he kept going. He found a trapdoor and fell through it. He fell on a bouncy thing which was an octopus.

Meanwhile, General Easttide, Rouge, and Tails make it to the surface (General Easttide stayed in the water so he will not be seen). There were three treasure chests. But when they got there, a statue turned on by itself.

The octopus tried to hit Sonic with his tentacles but none hit him. The octopus grabbed him and said he was going to eat him.

The statue threw swords everywhere. Rouge hid. Tails got one out of the ground and hit the other swords with it. One came out of its face and headed for Tails. The octopus tenderized Sonic. Sonic got a large rock and threw it at his snout thinking it was his mouth. He destroyed it. The octopus showed Sonic his mouth. He was ready to eat.

Tails knocked the sword away. The statue was out of swords. Tails checked the middle chest. A pirate dummy came out and shot bullets.

Sonic managed to do one more attack: the Turtle Destruction Wave. It killed the octopus and it was roasted. Sonic was starving and decided to eat it.

The dummy ran out of bullets. Rouge headed for another chest. It had a key in it. They saw a key hole in the statue. They put it in and gold came out. General Easttide then comes out of the water to get the gold. Rouge instantly declares her attraction for General Easttide, although Easttide does not concur with her feelings as he does not pay her any mind. Tails decided to fight him.

While Sonic was eating, he heard noises of Tails getting hurt. He went in the water to get to him. Sonic's Power Shield changed into a giant bubble at this time, allowing him to survive underwater. General Easttide pounded Tails and banged him into walls. Tails managed to throw one kick in the face. General Easttide was crying since it hurt his "beautiful" face, and get angry. He was so angry; he uses his telekinetic technique, so Tails will not be able to move. General Easttide banged him into walls. General Easttide got a rock to kill Tails. After a few interruptions, Sonic came. As the fight was about to begin, the room was shaking.

After General Easttide lost focus when he got scared by a mouse, Sonic proceeds to beat the G.U.N. General, leaving him for dead. When the Pirate Cave breaks in to huge chunks and starts to slowly cave in, Rouge and Tails run to the submarine. As the whole cave is breaking apart, Sonic dives into a very deep well to try and get the Chaos Emerald. He finds the Yellow Chaos Emerald along with the entire Pirate Treasure, but only carries the Chaos Emerald back to the surface. Rouge and Tails find their little sub, and wait for Sonic. General Easttide wakes up and finds some of the treasure, and thinks he is rich, but gets buried in the cave collapse. Sonic continues to look for Rouge and Tails, running as the cave caves in. Rouge does not think it is safe to wait anymore for Sonic, and decides to leave him behind. Tails is angry at Rouge for her decision.

Sonic desperately tries to find his way out of the never-ending labyrinth. This underground Pirate Cave is just about ready to collapse. Leaving Sonic, Tails and Rouge decide not to get trapped underneath the ocean forever. As time goes on, Rouge starts to get impatient and is convinced Sonic is dead. Tails pleads that he knows Sonic will show up any minute.

Just as the cave gives out, Sonic speeds out of the demolished maze and jumps into the pirate's submarine for a quick escape. Sonic has successfully retrieved the Yellow Chaos Emerald and defeated General Easttide; thanks to the help of a mouse. Unfortunately it is not his Uncle Chuck's Emerald. As the gang tries to make their drastic escape, Rouge has to dodge huge boulders that fall in her path until one finally seals up the exit. It looks like they have reached a dead end. But, Sonic narrowly spots a second opening and they jet for freedom. The cave is really falling on them now and with their bad luck, the sub has run out of power. So Sonic decides there is only one thing left for him to do. "Everybody take a deep breath!" Sonic says and shoots a huge Turtle Destruction Wave to propel the submarine all the way out of the cave and the ocean.

They get back to General Easttide's military base on the island, where they are in search of food and some transportation. Noticing that Sonic is still going to find the Chaos Emeralds until he finds his grandpa's keepsake, Rouge yells out to him "No more crazy adventures!" since Sonic never told her and Tails that the G.U.N. was after him. They enter the command post where a guard hides in between a rack and a shelf. Commander Thompson calls on the radio looking for some answers just to find Sonic screaming back at a talking-box. He smashes the radio after it gets fancy with him and they leave. Sonic calls for the Tornado and Rouge and Tails ride in a Jet-copter to the Turtle Hermit's island. In spite of a near death experience, Rouge managed to grab a diamond the size of a fist. Which she plans to offer as compensation for destroying the Turtle Hermit's submarine. Bunnie (in her roboticized form) however steals the diamond from them as Rotor and the Hermit argued over it.

Meanwhile, General Easttide surprisingly is alive, popping his head out of the water. He swims back to the base, yells at the guard for his incompetence and kills him, and takes off in a Jet-copter armed with nothing but a roll of rope. He speeds off the G.U.N. headquarters to beg for forgiveness, unaware that Sonic has left to find his next Emerald now. He did have one compensation though: He took the Chaos Radar!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic to the West**

_Disclaimer: Chaos Emerald is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 5: Mobius' Deadliest Mercenary

While playing pool at the G.U.N. Headquarters, Commander Thompson gets a transmission from Captain Westwood that he and his men have zeroed in on a Chaos, which is in the crater of a volcano. Meanwhile, a young rabbit by the name of Cream is being taught how to fish by her father, Whipson. After they hook one, it is then eaten by a larger fish which tries to attack Cream, but Whipson easily defeats the fish.

Later on, Captain Westwood's army has a helicopter to get the Chaos Emerald, but as they have a man lowered in the crater to retrieve it, the volcano erupts, which blows the Chaos Emerald away. It lands near Whipson and Cream's home. Captain Westwood's battalion then goes to search for it. They find the Chaos Emerald in Whipson's hands. Captain Westwood tells his army to kill Whipson. Meanwhile, Sonic is flying over these lands, having had a new radar made by Rouge using an old radio. Whipson defeats or kills everyone except Captain Westwood.

Captain Westwood comes back after Commander Thompson tells him to and steal Cream. Sonic hears Cream yelling for Whipson to help her, and Sonic punches Captain Westwood out of the plane after realizing he was a part of the G.U.N., releasing and saving Cream. Sonic goes and talks to Whipson, and sees that the Chaos Emerald he is holding is the Green Emerald. (Uncle Chuck's Chaos Emerald). Meanwhile General Easttide arrives at the gate of the G.U.N. Headquarters where there are two guards who do not realize who he is and fire at him. After General Easttide knocks out one of the guards, the other one then realizes who he is and opens the gate for him. Seeing that none of his men could stand a chance against Sonic, Commander Thompson turns to his final option: Mercenary Sleet.

While Commander Thompson talks with the infamous Mercenary Sleet, General Easttide returns to G.U.N. Headquarters. Commander Thompson is furious over General Easttide's recent failures, but will allow him to live if General Easttide can defeat Mercenary Sleet in battle. Meanwhile on the Sacred Land of Chao, Sonic learns about the Chao Tower from Whipson and the strength enhancing water at the top.

General Easttide battles Mercenary Sleet, but even his finishing move is useless and Mercenary Sleet wins effortlessly with a Pressure Point Attack. After learning about Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds, Mercenary Sleet sets out to Chao. Sonic expresses eagerness to climb the tower just before Mercenary Sleet arrives. Whipson fights him, but Mercenary Sleet kills him mercilessly. Angered, Sonic leaps into a fierce battle against the deadliest assassin on Mobius.

Sonic's determined to avenge his friend's death and hang on to the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic strikes Sleet first, but Sleet easily evades all of his attacks. The difference in their skill and power is not in Sonic's favor. Frustrated, Sonic uses a Turtle Destruction Wave, but the attack is easily blocked by Sleet and only manages to burn Sleet's clothing. Sleet enraged retaliates with an aimed Boom Ray at Sonic's heart, which "killed" him (it is later revealed the Green Chaos Emerald Sonic had in his clothing protected his heart). Sleet leaves Cream alive, as well as Sonic, thinking he is dead.

Since his clothes were destroyed by Sonic's Kamehameha, Sleet heads to the nearest town to have them remade by a tailor, giving him three days' time to finish his outfit. Sleet contacted Commander Thompson at G.U.N. Headquarters to inform of his planned three days delay due to "certain circumstances" and confirm his mission's success. He is informed that in fact he got only three out of four Chaos Emeralds. Thompson, very pleased with this, assured that it is not a problem and that they will retrieve the last Chaos Emerald from Sonic's corpse.

Cream is seen to have buried Whipson and is in the process of burying Sonic, but before she could, a soldier sent to get the Emerald arrives. To both Cream's and the soldier's astonishment, it appears that Sonic is bruised but was not killed by Sleet. After a failed try to finish him off with a shotgun, the soldier gets airborne and tires to contact the base, however is made short work by Sonic's Spin Dash in mid-air. Feeling sorry for Cream's grief due to Whipson's death, Sonic gets hell-bent on reviving him using the power of the Chaos Force.

To do that he needs to defeat Sleet and get his the three Chaos Emeralds back. Because their skill difference is vast, Sonic decides to climb Chao Tower to gain more power. Thus he begins his long journey upwards. Meanwhile, Commander Thompson informs Sleet of strange things happening over that place and orders him to go there at once. Sleet reluctant to take any orders refuses and firmly states he will go but after three days' time.

Sonic continues climbing Chao Tower, and then finally he sees the top. He enters the highest point of the tower through one of the holes at the bottom. Sonic takes a little rest, and looks around. Sonic wonders where the Sacred Water is, as he searches the room. Sonic opens a pot, wondering if it contains Sacred Water. An image forms in the water, of Rouge cooking breakfast. Sonic calls out to Rouge, but does not get answered. Rouge asks Tails if he heard something. Rouge burns her finger, and Sonic laughs. The image disappears, confusing Sonic. Sonic opens the next pot, and another image forms. This time, it shows the time that he met up with Sally at a lake, and she gave him flowers. The image goes away, and Sonic wonders what is going on. Sonic opens the last pot, and a giant centipede comes out, and grabs him. Sonic sees images of all of his friends. Next, he sees images of Mercenary Sleet, Whipson, and Cream.

Finally, he sees images of people he will meet up with in the future. The images disappear, and Sonic wonders what that just was. A voice tells him that it was his present, past, and future. Sonic asks who said that, and the voice tells him to come upstairs. Sonic starts going up a stairway, remembering that a god was supposed to live here. Sonic reaches the top room, and asks where the god is, and also asks for some of the water. The voice says that he is impressed that Sonic managed to climb the tower. Sonic looks around, and sees a small fairy like creature, Chao.

Sonic comments on how short Chao is. Sonic walks to Chao, asking where the god is. Chao says he is the god, and Sonic is shocked. Chao asks if he has a problem with that. Sonic asks Chao about the water that multiplies your strength many times over. Chao says he must mean the Sacred Water, and Sonic asks for some. Chao walks away, saying that if Sonic thinks there is Sacred Water, there is some, but if he thinks there isn't Sacred Water, then there isn't. Sonic asks what he is talking about. Sonic says he climbed all the way up the tower to get some. Chao asks if he wants the water badly, and Sonic says yes. After some silence, Chao refuses to give any to Sonic.

Meanwhile, in a town, there is a poster up, celebrating Mercenary Sleet's 20th anniversary special. Mercenary Sleet walks through the town, and two guards follow him. A guard shoots at Sleet. While Mercenary Sleet calmly walks, he kicks up his shoe, and it deflects the bullet. Mercenary Sleet keeps walking, and the shoe gets back on his foot. The guard is shocked, and looks back, seeing his partner got killed by the bullet. Mercenary Sleet arrives at his fancy hotel, and everyone there greets him. They ask what he wants for dessert, and he requests some raw eggs. Soon, Mercenary Sleet is in his bathroom, preparing a shower.

Mercenary Sleet sticks his hand into the water, and screams, releasing energy into the water, to make it boil. As Mercenary Sleet takes his hot bath, he cooks the eggs in the water, and eats them. Meanwhile, at the land of Chao, Cream looks up Chao Tower, hoping that Sonic can get some Sacred Water. Back at the top of Chao Tower, Sonic angrily says that he must get the Sacred Water. Chao points out the pot of Sacred Water, on a statue. Chao asks why Sonic wants to get stronger, and Sonic starts a vague explanation. Chao tells him to shut up, as he isn't good at talking. There is a moment of silence, and Chao says that Sonic wants to defeat Mercenary Sleet and use the Chaos Emeralds to revive Whipson.

Sonic asks how he knew, and Chao says he can read minds. Sonic is impressed, and Chao is glad that Sonic doesn't have evil intentions. Sonic walks over to the statue with Sacred Water, saying he is going to drink it. Chao asks if he can drink it, and Sonic asks if it tastes that bad. Chao says no, so Sonic goes for the water. Chao suddenly leaps in, and smacks Sonic back to the ground with his staff. Sonic asks why he did that, and Chao casually tells Sonic not to mind him, and get the water. Sonic tries getting the water again, but Chao leaps in, and kicks him back to the ground. Sonic calls Chao a liar and Chao says that Sonic is allowed to have the water, but must get past him first. Sonic makes Chao look away, and leaps at the water again. Chao sticks his staff in Sonic's path, and Sonic slams into it. Chao says he won't fall for tricks like that, since he can read Sonic's mind. Chao picks up the bottle with his staff, and taunts Sonic. Sonic lunges at Chao, but despite Sonic's great speed, he dodges.

Chao dodges another swipe from Sonic, and Sonic slams to the ground. Chao leaps to the other side of the room, and dodges Sonic again. Chao leaps into the air, followed by Sonic. The chase continues for a while, and Sonic still can't succeed. Chao accidentally drops the bottle, and Sonic goes for it. Chao rushes in, and grabs the bottle again, causing Sonic to slam to the ground. The chase continues throughout the day, but Sonic keeps failing. Soon, Sonic is exhausted, and he comments on Chao's speed. Chao says Sonic can't catch him this way, and must read his opponent's movements. As the chase starts up again, a storm starts.

Meanwhile, at Turtle House, Rouge asks the Turtle Hermit why he is in the rain, and he says that he is going to get some exercise. The Turtle Hermit wonders what is happening above the clouds, to cause this storm. Back at Chao Tower, Sonic is on the floor, exhausted. Sonic asks if anyone got the Sacred Water before. Chao says yes, adding that one person did it 300 years ago. Sonic asks how old Chao is, and he responds that he is a little over 800. Sonic is shocked at how old he is, and Chao tells him to show some respect.

Chao asks if he should tell Sonic who got the Sacred Water. Chao says it was Sonic's teacher, and Sonic asks what he means. Back at Turtle House, the Turtle Hermit stands before the ocean and bulks up. Lightning strikes him, giving him a small aura. The Turtle Hermit fires a blast from his finger, splitting the ocean. Back at Chao Tower, Chao says that he can tell by Sonic's movements that his teacher was the Turtle Hermit. Sonic asks if the Turtle Hermit really drank the Sacred Water and became stronger. Sonic says that Chao must be really important. Sonic asks how long it took the Turtle Hermit to get the water, and Chao holds up 3 fingers. Sonic is surprised, asking if the Turtle Hermit really got it in 3 minutes. Chao says "No, it took him 3 years". Sonic is in shock.

Sonic spends two days attempting to steal the Sacred Water from Chao. He succeeds only after heeding Chao's advice to learn to anticipate his actions through his breathing patterns. Sonic manages to get the water, and then drinks it, but he feels no different than before. Chao explains to Sonic that it was not the water itself that made him stronger, but the effort he expended attempting to get the water. Climbing up and down the tower increased his strength and endurance; learning to anticipate his actions sharpened Sonic's mind, and being able to keep up with Chao improved his speed and agility.

Sonic finally understood why Chao had been so stubborn, and, after a brief warm-up, proceeded down the tower to face Mercenary Sleet. While he began his descent, Chao predicted that Sonic would do great things. Meanwhile, Sleet received his clothes from the tailor. However, when the tailor requested his money, Sleet killed him instead.

Mercenary Sleet returns to the Sacred Land of Chao to find the missing Chaos Emerald. Cream, who's still angry over her father's murder, attacks Sleet, but Sleet dodges and strangles Cream for information on the Chaos Emerald. Cream refuses, so Sleet throws her at the Chao Tower, but Sonic and the Tornado save her. Then, Sonic and Sleet have a rematch, and Sonic dominates the battle. Sonic effortlessly fights with Mercenary Sleet, kicking him in the stomach hurting him the process, sending him flying, and kicking him to the ground. As he pops out of the ground, Sleet gets mad at Sonic that his second suit was torn off and tells how difficult it is going to be to find another decent tailor. Sonic tells him that he should worry about his fighting, not his looks. Sleet then launches a Boom Ray, which at Sonic blocks with his hands. When Mercenary Sleet learns that Sonic's strength increased up the Chao Tower, he climbs up there himself to become stronger. Until then, Sonic and Cream decide to wait for him to come back.

Sonic and Cream have dinner and then go to bed. Cream is confused about why Sonic is not worried about Mercenary Sleet drinking the Sacred Water. Meanwhile, Rouge's Dragon Radar is being scrambled by the G.U.N., but so is the Army's radar.

As Sleet reaches the top of the tower, Chao draws some water from a barrel, picks his nose and drops the booger in the cup, then spits in the cup a few times before handing it to Sleet. Before Sleet drinks the water, he fires his Boom Ray at a pillar, which has absolutely no effect. He drinks the cup of water, and fires at the pillar again. This time, it cracks, but Sleet is not satisfied. He is confident that Chao has tricked him, so he decides to drop a barrel of water on Cream, who is waiting at the tower base. Chao first tries to reason with Sleet and tell him the truth, that even Sonic just drank tap water, but Sleet does not believe him. Finally, Chao destroys the pillar himself, claiming that it just took a while for Sleet's ray to take full effect. He lends Sleet a black nimbus to ride down with, so that he doesn't gain extra strength from his climb down the tower, and slips the cloud out from under him about halfway down, causing Sleet to fall the rest of the way.

Sleet, thinking he is much stronger, decides to fight Sonic. He appears to have the upper hand at first, but then Sonic stops toying with Sleet and nearly kills him. Sleet even uses the Crane Style Assassin Strike, but even that doesn't work. Sleet tries to beg for mercy, but just as Sonic drops his guard, he throws a frag grenade at him. Sonic, however, kicks it back at Sleet, and the grenade explodes, seemingly killing him.

Sonic then sets off for the G.U.N. stronghold, to recover the two Chaos Emeralds they have and bring Whipson back to life.

As Sonic is flying off towards the G.U.N. stronghold, Colonel Topaz uses the Chaos Radar that General Easttide recovered from Sonic to find the Violet Emerald. She returns to the G.U.N. stronghold and hands the ball in to Commander Thompson in exchange for her fee. Staff Officer Hugo notices four Chaos Emeralds headed their way, and believe it to be Mercenary Sleet returning to collect his fee.

Meanwhile, Rouge finds Sonic headed for the stronghold, and the Turtle Hermit decides to go rescue Sonic. Rouge calls Vector for transportation, who decides to accompany the Hermit.

Meanwhile, Tails is on his way back home when Vector and the group find him. On their airplane, they tell him about Sonic going to the G.U.N. Headquarters, and Tails thinks Sonic is insane for taking on the G.U.N. alone. Hamlin comments about the relationship of Rouge and Vector, and asks them about their wedding, but Rouge tells Vector that she is still mad at him.

Sonic arrives at the G.U.N. Headquarters and destroys a helicopter, which reveals his presence to Commander Thompson. He sets up his defense system comprising of AA-missiles and heat-seekers. The defense system attacks Sonic, but Sonic manages to avoid all of it. He enters the headquarters and attacks the soldiers.

Vector and the rest of the group enter the Icecap Mountains area and are followed by a heat-seeking rocket, which they avoid easily, thanks to Rouge, which the Hermit compliments with: That's some quick thinking there. Now how 'bout some quick kissing?, making the whole gang laugh. Meanwhile, Topaz is talking to a soldier and dropping money, just before running away. Around the same time, Sonic enters Wing-8 and Commander Thompson tries to protect his precious Chaos Emeralds. Sonic enters the building and breaks through the roof to move up through the building.

With time running out, Commander Thompson refuses to leave or to fight Sonic, having Staff Officer Hugo fight Sonic instead. Sonic and Hugo then fight, with Hugo vowing that he will allow Sonic to see the Commander... in pieces.

Although Hugo manages to hold his own against Sonic, Sonic still was the superior fighter, and managed to punch Hugo out of a window. Unfortunately, Thompson witnessed the whole fight from within his office and decided to activate a trap ceiling, hoping to kill Sonic. Celebrating Sonic's death, Commander makes preparations for his wish: contrary to what he led his army to believe, it was not about world domination, but in actuality to become taller. Staff Officer Hugo, having survived and gotten out of his precarious situation, overheard Thompson's true wish, and confronts Commander Thompson on it, claiming that it was a selfish wish that had nothing to do with the G.U.N. Commander Thompson justifies that the wish will not only make him taller, but also at the same time make his army larger, citing that Hugo doesn't understand his plans.

Hugo then tells him that Thompson's lame plan is going to get the G.U.N. killed for nothing. Thompson then states that he is the G.U.N., and that his wish to become taller is as good as everyone else's, citing that he had to spend most of his life being a pebble in a land of giants, growing sick of having his genius being confined in a miniscule body. Hugo denounces him as having no loyalty, and that he sold him out to satisfy his vanity. Thompson then cites that Hugo will never become a Commander because he was just a lackey and an errand boy, and he was pathetic for this day and age. Hugo retaliates by ending the Commander's life, and plans to have the G.U.N. ushered into an era of greatness, with his first order of business to conquer the planet. Sonic, revealing that he had survived, is then extended an invitation to join the G.U.N. by Hugo, but Sonic refuses, and they do battle once more. With just Staff Officer Hugo and few soldiers left, the odds are favored for Sonic, but the diabolical Staff Officer has a few tricks up his sleeve.

As the gang rushes to aid Sonic in his assault against the G.U.N. Headquarters, Sonic seems to really need it at this point. As the newly risen Commander Hugo and Sonic go head to head, the remaining members of the G.U.N. run for their lives and completely desert the base. Using his Battle Jacket (a gigantic robot that can be controlled from within), Commander Hugo seems to have the upper hand.

However, Sonic's incredible strength proves to be too much for Commander Hugo, so Hugo attempts to escape. Sonic won't let him get away this time as he grabs a flag pole, leans back and launches himself towards Hugo. Sonic breaks through the Battle Jacket and destroys it. The once famous G.U.N. has failed and Sonic has recovered two more Chaos Emeralds giving him a total of six. Sonic meets up with his friends and he tells them the news. His friends are shocked that the G.U.N. was defeated by a child, Sonic. He is only one Chaos Emerald away from reviving Cream's father, but how can he find it with his broken radar? The Turtle Hermit thinks about Sonic's abilities and he see that Sonic crushed (not beat) the G.U.N. by attacking in a straight approach. The G.U.N. had weapons, fire power, and resources, but Sonic managed to defeat them. The Hermit also says that if he took on the G.U.N. himself, he would have fought them in a different approach, and claims that Sonic may be stronger than him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic to the West**

_Disclaimer: Chaos Emerald is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 6: The Oracle

Sonic says he has to use the wish granted by the Chaos Force, to bring Cream's dad, Whipson, back from the dead. Whipson was killed by Mercenary Sleet. They all agree and head back to Turtle House to fix the Chaos Radar. Rouge tells the gang that the radar is in working order and that the Chaos Emerald must be hidden or inside the belly of an animal, as the radar cannot detect it.

The Turtle Hermit is to everything while trimming his nose hairs, and tells the group that The Oracle (_author's note: from Sonic Underground_) could help them (he is the Turtle Hermit's brother). They decide to go see her. Rouge decides it is time to go home and see her parents. Hamlin chickens out, but Nicole, Vector, and Tails will help out Sonic while the Turtle Hermit stays home with Bunnie. Next, the gang goes towards The Oracle's Palace, but have to stop in a town on the Southern Continent for gas.

Nicole starts explaining to Sonic a joke relating Chao to Italian. It is not clear, but as Sonic jumps of the pod jet, he "rips his pants". The others give him a hard time about looking sloppy and advise him to get new clothes, and maybe some underwear. At the tailor, they dress Sonic up in some silly clothes (one being a golf outfit). The Tailor Ford agrees to make him some new threads like his last ones, and Vector bribes him to have it done in an hour. Sonic then tells the gang he would like to get Cream because she is all alone and waiting at home.

Then Sonic finds Cream who is hiding in her tepee, afraid to come out. Cream comes running out to greet Sonic. She is so happy to see him. As she runs she stumbles then jumps in Sonic's arms. Sonic is a true friend to Cream and again tells her he will bring Whipson back. Cream is scared to leave her home, but Sonic assures her that some things are scary the first time, like leaving home or "Broccoli" and that is okay because when they return, they will be with seven Chaos Emeralds and they will awake Whipson.

They arrive back to meet Vector and the gang, and Sonic's clothes are ready. Apparently Sonic gets naked and changes in the street. Then Tails tries hitting on Cream. Everyone looks confused (because of their age difference). After the new clothes, they are ready to head to The Oracle's house.

At The Oracle's palace, they meet Ghost Usher who has a very spooky smile. Meanwhile, the guys in front of them are some big bruisers. When they return from their session with The Oracle, they are beaten up good. The gang sees that something is up here. Sonic keeps messing The Oracle's name. Also, it is a palace not a house. The introduction to The Oracle is great. Seems he will help them find the last Chaos Emerald but it will cost a lot, which they do not have. The Oracle tells them the other method is to fight his 5 fighters and win which they agree to do.

The battle begins, Sonic and his friends vs. The Oracle's fiendish minions. The prize: the location of the last Chaos Emerald. First up: Tails, who must face-off against a warrior with real bite, a Vampire. He eventually gets his blood sucked out by the Vampire and loses the match. Cream and Nicole then team up and defeat the Vampire.

Next up: Vector finds out he must face a hard to see opponent, the Invisible Man. He gets punched around a bit then Tails has an idea to bring The Turtle Hermit, Bunnie, and Rouge to them.

When all else fails Vector relies on his other sense: hearing. The tables soon turn when Tails and the others start supporting the Invisible Man who starts to respond verbally to Tails. The Invisible Man loses his element of surprise and starts to be beaten by Vector, who can hear where he is. But just as the odds start to favor Vector, The Oracle starts to sing an annoying song, made even worse by his hideous voice, to cover up the noise of The Invisible Man. The Invisible Man doesn't waste any time and continuously pummels Vector while he's still caught off-guard by The Oracle's song. Tails knows Vector can't take much more and sends Sonic to retrieve the Turtle Hermit and Rouge.

When they arrive, Tails then reveals Rouge's breasts to the perverted turtle hermit, causing blood to spew from his nose. The blood drenches the Invisible Man, who becomes visible. Vector quickly defeats his opponent and claims the victory. With three fighters to go, the gang eagerly await their next match in... the Devil's Toilet! Then, The Oracle brings Sonic into a secret room where The Invisible Man brought Sonic Chili Dogs before activating a trap. Sonic manages to counter the trap, which consisted of bricks falling from the ceiling, and throws a brick at the Invisible Man, thus making him suffer from a nose bleed.

After a long, repetitive chant ("Rise and be restored once more!") and all the smoke has cleared, a sarcophagus is revealed. The Oracle's fighter has finally awakened from its eternal slumber. The fighter that The Oracle conjured up The Mummy; this is the third fighter in today's match, renowned for never letting an opponent defeat him in battle.

First up, Vector. Vector is confident that if he can keep moving his speed and quickness will prevail and the Mummy will not touch him. Little does he know that the Mummy has more than enough speed as he runs circles around Vector. Vector cannot lay a hand on the Mummy and gets hammered; even his Croc Tooth Punch proves ineffective. Suddenly, Vector catches the Mummy off-guard, trips him and sends him falling to his doom. The Mummy is not out yet, as he shoots the bandages that cover his body like a rope and swings back onto the platform.

As the Mummy resumes his unmatched assault, Sonic and the gang can hardly stand to watch the gruesome battle placed before them. Especially Cream (since she feels responsible for getting Vector into this mess). So Cream pulls out an axe in an attempt to help but the Turtle Hermit explains that the only person Vector is fighting for is himself, and his pride refuses defeat. After Vector becomes tired, the Mummy ensnares him in his signature move: The Stretching Bridge Technique. As Vector struggles to keep his back from being broken in two, Nicole flies off in an desperate attempt to save Vector by turning into a woodpecker and pecks at the invincible giant until he was set free. Vector is then sent falling towards the deadly acid in the Devil's Toilet; as he falls, Sonic leaps down and catches Vector just before he touches the acid, saving his life. Now all eyes are set upon Sonic as he steps up to this menace to avenge Vector's defeat.

The Mummy feels a bit hesitant to fight Sonic. Sonic makes the first move and counterstrikes. The Mummy binds Sonic with his own bandages. After a long struggle, Sonic jumps down just beyond the deadly toilet water and breaks free. Sonic defeats the mummy with a single punch. Sonic's next opponent is a demon called the Devil Man. The demon seems easy to beat and he nearly falls in the toilet. Spike prepares to use his Lust Beam to finish Sonic.

The Turtle Hermit briefs the others on the story of the Devil Man's Lust Beam. He fires his Lust Beam on Sonic. Sonic resists the beam entirely, so the Devil Man fires a stronger Lust Beam. Sonic resists that one entirely as well. Spike then flails a trident at Sonic. A mysterious hedgehog wearing a fox mask and a halo on his head has been watching Sonic closely. Sonic almost falls in the Devil's Toilet, but climbs on the other side of the bridge and surprises the Devil Man. Sonic finishes him with a mighty kick, which slams the Devil Man into the ceiling. After Sonic's victory, the final fighter requests to The Oracle that he and Sonic fight outside. The Hermit senses some familiarity of the fifth fighter, as the fight begins.

The last match in The Oracle's tournament has begun, and it quickly proves to be a bout for the ages. But the longer the fight rages on, the more worried the Turtle Hermit becomes. There is something strangely familiar about Sonic's masked opponent, but who could it be? The answer is out of this world.

The masked warrior repeatedly slams Sonic against the floor while holding his wolf tail. Meanwhile, Lord Snively is trying out his new power suit, while Geoffrey and Hope spy from a satellite on Sonic. It turns out, Snively has the Red Chaos Emerald and has jammed the Chaos Radar using a Chaos Radar-proof box.

Eventually, Sonic's tail rips off. The warrior then removes his mask and reveals to everyone he is Sonic's Uncle Chuck. Shedding tears at this reunion, Sonic runs up to his uncle and embraces him. Chuck surrenders the match at this point. Rouge retells her adventures with Sonic. Chuck chooses to stay dead and vanishes after a farewell. The Oracle reveals the exact location of the last Chaos Emerald, as promised.

Sonic flies his Tornado after Lord Snively's car on the City Street to get the last Chaos Emerald. Snively is heading to The Oracle's Palace in hope of procuring the other Emeralds. He knows Sonic's weakness, so he wants to cut off Sonic's tail to weaken him.

Sonic stops the car and recognizes his previous enemies. Snively challenges Sonic to a battle, with his Chaos Emerald against all 6 in Sonic's possession. Snively, Geoffrey, and Hope get in their power suits. The machines are unaffected by Sonic's first attacks. The machines corner Sonic and Geoffrey burns his clothes off. To Snively's horror he finds Sonic has no tail. Snively, Hope and Geoffrey combine their power suits into a titanic machine. Using a Turtle Destruction Wave, Sonic blasts the side of Hope's power suit. Hope ditches her broken power suit and rides Snively's and Geoffrey's combined power suits, as the trio flees. Geoffrey fires a missile, but Sonic throws it right back, destroying the power suits. Snively gives Sonic the Red Chaos Emerald and Geoffrey gives him his clothes (to replace Sonic's burnt ones).

Sonic flies back to The Oracle's Palace with all the Chaos Emeralds and takes Cream to the Sacred Land of Chao. Vector wants to train with the Turtle Hermit, who doesn't feel up to it, but Rouge changes his mind. Sonic summons the Chaos Force and with a pluck of his courage, Cream wishes for her father to be resurrected. The dragon grants the wish and Whipson rises from his grave. Cream delightfully embraces her father and the dragon vanishes into the seven jewels. Before they can scatter, Sonic grabs the Green Emerald, which had already turned to stone. Sonic bids Whipson and Cream farewell and heads back to The Oracle's place. The Hermit says that he has nothing more to teach Sonic, and that he would be better off training on his own and experiencing the world for himself. The Turtle Hermit tells Sonic that he will get more training by walking instead of riding on the Tornado, so Sonic obeys and starts his journey across the globe while Vector and Tails head off to Turtle House, for another round of training.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic to the West**

_Disclaimer: Chaos Emerald is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 7: Espio

In three years after training all over Mobius, a now 15-year old Sonic has grown ever stronger. Among the feats he did, he drove a pair of punk motorcyclists with a magic bottle out of a village, brought honor back to a martial arts school (by that point his wolf tail grew back), saved a princess from a realm of demons, and rescued a helpless animal from a pair of con artists.

It is the day before the 22nd World Battle Royale. Sonic sees three guys (a bear, a roadrunner and a lizard) beating someone up in Deerwood Forest, so he steps in and fights. They run away, and the guy he saved, Bean the Dynamite, is very thankful. Bean takes Sonic to a nearby airport, so he can fly to South Island, the site of the tournament. Sonic has no money, so they go to a carnival to win some. Sonic wins enough money for the tickets, so they head back to the airport.

Sonic sees The Oracle Baba and Ghost Usher, so he stops to talk. Bean runs off, but is caught by the same guys as before. They force him to rob a bank, but he gets caught. Bean admits to Sonic that he was a criminal, but he wants to change. The Oracle tells Sonic where the three Mobians went so he takes off after them. He catches them in no time and brings them to jail, helping Bean out of his tight situation. Unfortunately, he missed his flight, so he decides to run over the water (thanks to the Power Shield) to South Island.

As Sonic runs along through the ocean, he asks some people in a boat where South Island is, because he lost his way. The people point in the direction of the island, and Sonic thanks them, running off.

Meanwhile, in an airplane headed toward South Island, Vector is looking forward to the World Battle Royale. Nicole claims that Vector will win, but Tails tells them not to forget about him. Vector promises to show the results of his 3 years of training as a student of the Turtle Hermit. Rouge asks if they have forgotten about Sonic. Bunnie (robo form) has the urge to hijack the plane, and Rotor tells her to resist it. The Turtle Hermit seems to be in pain, and suddenly tells the stewardess that he has to go, which shocks everyone. The stewardess refuses, because they will be landing soon. The Turtle Hermit tells them to hurry and land the plane. The stewardess nervously agrees and rushes off. The others pretend not to know the Turtle Hermit.

Sonic has finally arrived at South Island, and he is hungry. He climbs a tree, and eats some fruit. Some tigers are below, so Sonic tosses some fruit to them. The tigers do not want the fruit, and they start attacking Sonic (also tearing up the outfit he took from Geoffrey three years ago).

The plane lands at the South Island airport. Vector, Rouge, Nicole, Hamlin, Rotor, Tails, and Bunnie all impatiently wait for the Turtle Hermit to return from the bathroom. The Turtle Hermit returns, and says that he had a hard time getting it all out, which embarrasses the others. They all get into taxis, and leave for the World Battle Royale.

Soon, they arrive in front of the World Battle Royale. Tails says this brings back memories, and Vector agrees. Tails and Vector sign in, and the Turtle Hermit asks the registering man if Sonic has arrived yet, but he has not. Tails wonders what Sonic is doing, and the Turtle Hermit hopes he did not forget that the World Battle Royale was today. Sonic, as a matter of fact, is rushing along toward the tournament.

Vector says that admission will soon end, but Rouge says Sonic would never forget this day, as he looked forward to it. Bunnie wants to enter the tournament, but Rotor tells her that no weapons are aloud. The Turtle Hermit secretly steps over to the register man, and tells him to sign in Bruce Lihn. The register man is confused, and the Turtle Hermit takes off his sunglasses to show that he is Bruce Lihn. He tells the register man to keep it a secret, and he agrees, signing him in. Rouge says there are 5 minutes until admission ends. Hamlin says Sonic has failed them. Tails asks where the Turtle Hermit just was, and he lies that he was in the bathroom again. Suddenly, The Crane Hermit, the Turtle Hermit's old rival, steps up to the Turtle Hermit, with his 2 disciples, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee. They stare each other down. Rouge and the others do not like the Crane Hermit. The Crane Hermit says he heard a silly rumor that the Turtle Hermit's disciples did quite well in the last tournament, and has brought his own disciples to show them what real martial arts is. He adds that one of his disciples will win. He and the Turtle Hermit start arguing, until the Crane Hermit and his disciples walk away, having "better things to do." Rouge and the others just glare at them. Hamlin says there is only 1 minute left until admission ends. Rouge tells Nicole to turn into Sonic and sign in. Suddenly, they are all happy to see Sonic rushing in (now in a Tarzan uniform, meaning that he must have slaughtered the poor tigers). He happily greets them all, and the Turtle Hermit goes to sign in Sonic. Rouge asks why Sonic is so filthy, and he asks if this is really Rouge. The Turtle Hermit steps in, angrily asking why Sonic did not use the Tornado to get here. Sonic says the Turtle Hermit told him not to use the Tornado, so he could train. Hamlin asks if Sonic ran here. Sonic, "Yeah, from a place called Westside." The others are shocked, because Westside is on the other side of the world. The Turtle Hermit offers to take them all out to eat, since the fighting starts tomorrow. They happily agree, and the Turtle Hermit realizes that he has no money left. He is about to tell them they should not leave, but they are already walking away and talking amongst themselves happily.

At a restaurant, they all eat. Afterwards, they all walk out, satisfied with their meal. The owner is angered, since the Turtle Hermit has no money. He promises to bring 500,000 Mobies in 2 or 3 days, the owner agrees. Sonic asks Tails if the training under the Turtle Hermit was tough, and Tails says it was exactly the same as before, but they had to wear 100-kilogram turtle shells near the end. The Turtle Hermit steps out, and Rotor asks if he had to use the bathroom again. The Turtle Hermit, "Just shut up, will you? Say, how about we all go to the hotel and watch dirty vid… I mean relax!"

Soon, at the hotel, they all play cards. After the game, Rouge and Bunnie leave to go to their own room. The Turtle Hermit follows them in, as they undress (_author's note_ _I'm still not a Furry_). He asks if they need a bodyguard for the night, and they punch him out. The Turtle Hermit steps back into his own room with a bloody nose, and tells the others that he is going to sleep. Later, as the others sleep, Tails leaves the room, and starts jogging outside. Vector joins him, also being unable to sleep. They both agree to do their best tomorrow. They come across many others fighters training.

The next day, all of the fighters have gathered at the 22nd World Battle Royale. Sonic, Tails, and Vector are happy to be back in the orange gis. Vector asks if Tails thinks Sonic seems to have gotten a lot stronger, and Tails says it does not seem like it. Rouge and the others lean over the wall, wishing them luck. The Preliminary Rounds are about to begin, so the entire groups of fighters step into the building. Nicole asks where the Turtle Hermit is, and Rouge says that he is probably using the bathroom again.

Inside the Preliminary Building, The Turtle Hermit is back in his Bruce Lihn disguise. Sonic greets Bruce Lihn, and vows to win this time. Bruce Lihn says it seems Sonic has trained a lot in the last years, and looks forward to their fight. Bruce Lihn thinks to himself, "Hmm... I cannot allow myself to lose to him. Little do the others know that I've secretly trained for the past 3 years..." An old priest welcomes them all to the 22nd World Battle Royale. The tournament will now be held every 3 years instead of 5 years. There are 182 participants this time. Sonic eats during the speech, basically embarrassing Tails and Vector.

A referee (not the announcer) tells all of the fighters to pick their numbers, to determine the match-ups for the Preliminary Rounds. The fighters start picking their numbers. Tails draws 62, which is in the latter half of block 2. Sonic gets the end of block 1. Vector gets the first half of block 1, and is relieved he won't have to fight Sonic right away. Bruce Lihn has gotten #178, at block 4. Tails is glad they don't have to fight each other. The Preliminary Rounds are ready to begin. The Preliminary announcer tells everyone the rules of the World Battle Royale (how you lose, and similar rules). Tails tells Sonic not to lose. Espio and Charmy see Sonic, and recognize him as the hedgehog that stopped their con from three years ago. Espio says this should be interesting. Vector steps into the ring, ready to fight his first opponent, a man with a mohawk.

Outside, Hamlin says that the Preliminary Rounds should be starting soon. Rouge hopes that the others do all right, and Nicole tells her not to worry.

Back inside, the mohawked man tosses some boards into the air, which he wrecks with one punch. Vector says that boards don't fight back, and Mohawk man replies that Vector won't be able to fight back when he is trashing him. The match begins, and Espio is eager to see the "Turtle Style" of the Turtle Hermit's disciples. Mohawk man kicks, but Vector disappears. Vector appears behind the guy, and elbows him in the face just as he turns around, sending him to the ground. Mohawk man is knocked out, and Vector wins the match. Sonic says Vector must have trained hard, but Espio isn't too impressed.

Sonic and Vector step over to block 2, to see Tails' fight. After a short delay, a giant called Eddy the Yeti steps into the ring, ready to fight Tails. The others are shocked by his size. The giant tells Tails to go home if he doesn't want to die. Vector recognizes him as a pro wrestler, and tells Tails to be careful. The match begins, and Tails tells the giant to attack whenever he wants to. Eddy vows to crush Tails, and stomps, but it is dodged. Tails leaps in with a kick, but Eddy grabs him, and starts crushing him. Vector says that Eddy has the strength to crush boulders. Tails laughs, and says this isn't enough to beat him. He elbows the giant's hand, getting free. Eddy is angered, and he tries grabbing Tails, who grabs him by the finger and hurls him out of the ring. Tails wins the match, and Sonic says he has gotten a lot stronger (adding that Tails is much stronger than he was three years ago). Tails says this is just the beginning.

Espio and Charmy step in, and Espio says they have sorry technique to be pleased with. Tails tells Sonic that they are disciples of the Crane Hermit. Sonic recognizes the two, and has a flashback of when he first fought Espio, on his trip around the world (same flashback as before). Sonic says that they were the ones who tricked a monster that they used in a con. Tails asks if Sonic knows them. Espio says, "You should be happy we spared your life. We can't be beaten. Heh, you're all lucky you don't have to fight me in the Preliminaries." Vector and Espio glare at each other.

Tails notices Charmy, and says he looks weird. Charmy calls Tails a freak for his two tails, and sticks his tongue out at him. Espio says, "Quit it Charmy. We can beat them up later." Vector tells them to leave right now, and Espio says that Vector missed his opponent's weak spot in his last fight. Vector says, "I knew that, I just didn't want to kill anybody." Espio says, "How about you show me your power right now?" They prepare to fight. Sonic tells Vector to stop, but he refuses, not liking this type of person. Bruce Lihn steps in, and tells them that they will be disqualified if they fight now. Espio asks who this old man is, and Vector tells him that Bruce Lihn was the winner of the last World Battle Royale. Espio says they must be fools to lose to such an old man. He tells them to do their best, and walks away with Charmy.

Outside while Rouge and friends were together, Rouge is annoyed to see the Crane Hermit approaching them. The Crane Hermit asks where the Turtle Hermit is, but Rouge doesn't know. The Crane Hermit says that he is probably at home; too scared to see his disciples lose. Rouge starts to get very annoyed. The Crane Hermit asks, "And who are you? The Turtle Hermit's little lady?!" Rouge declares, "No way!" The Crane Hermit admires Rouge's breasts, and asks if she wants to live with him. Rouge obviously refuses. He tries asking Bunnie (robo form) instead, and she just shoots at him. The Crane Hermit easily catches all of the bullets, and drops them. He walks away, telling them not to forget the funeral of the Turtle Hermit's disciples.

Back inside, it is now Espio's turn to fight. Espio tosses off his gi, and Tails calls him a show off. Charmy wishes his friend luck, and Tails thinks this guy will lose. Sonic disagrees, adding that Espio is very strong. Vector asks if Sonic fought him before. "Yes, but it was a small fight." A sumo wrestler steps into the ring ready to fight Espio. Another fighter insults the sumo wrestler, calling him a blob of fat. The sumo wrestler steps out of the ring, and angrily tells the fighter to say that to his face. The fighter punches the sumo wrestler in the stomach, to no effect. The sumo wrestler punches the fighter into a wall (looks pretty painful, the guy's teeth were knocked out). Vector says he is pretty strong, and Bruce Lihn adds that fighters like that are tough to beat. The match begins, and the sumo wrestler lunges at Espio. Espio swiftly hits the sumo wrestler in the face, and he collapses. Espio wins the match. Everyone is shocked. Vector says that Espio used 4 punches at high speed, and Tails tells him not to forget the 3 kicks. Sonic says he is good, but Tails says he wasn't that great. In his mind, Espio calls Tails a fool, as he wasn't using his full strength.

Sonic's turn is next, and he steps into the ring. Tails, Vector, and Bruce are eager to see Sonic's progress from the last 3 years. Sonic's opponent steps into the ring next. Tails says he doesn't look very strong, but Bruce Lihn recognizes the guy as EMERL. Vector says that EMERL is supposed to be an amazing fighter. Bruce Lihn adds that EMERL won the last tournament he entered with so much ease, that he wasn't hit at all. Vector says that Sonic has a small chance of winning if he is careful. EMERL tells Sonic not to worry, as he won't kill him. Sonic thanks him. The match begins, as Sonic and EMERL are ready to fight. Is this EMERL guy all he's cracked up to be?

Sonic lunges at EMERL and punches him in the chin. Everyone is surprised by Sonic's speed. EMERL says, "You're no ordinary hedgehog." They lunge at each other. EMERL kicks, but Sonic dodges. EMERL tries a punch, but Sonic leaps over it. While still in the air, Sonic throws a punch, which EMERL catches. Sonic kicks EMERL in the chest, and resumes with a barrage of kicks to the same spot, before using a double kick to knock him to the ground. Everyone is shocked, once again. The angered EMERL gets up, and Vector realizes that he is going to get serious. Bruce Lihn says, "He's going to use the 8 arms technique." Vector says, "The 8 arms technique, huh? When the user moves his arms at such a speed that it seems they have 8 arms!" EMERL tells Sonic not to hate him, because experiencing loss is part of training. He unleashes a barrage of fast paced punches, seeming to have 8 arms. Sonic manages to block every punch with ease, to the others' surprise. Sonic trips EMERL, sending him to the ground. Sonic says, "I found an opening at your feet and went for it!" EMERL gets up in a rage, and throws a strong punch. Sonic suddenly disappears, confusing EMERL. He looks around in confusion, until one person points out Sonic in the air. Bruce Lihn says Sonic has just made a big mistake. EMERL says that Sonic won't be able to move freely in the air, which will result in his loss. Sonic then catapults off the ceiling and lunges at EMERL, who also lunges forward and prepares a punch. Just before EMERL's punch can connect, Sonic exhales deeply, keeping himself suspended in the air long enough to dodge. With that, Sonic sends EMERL out of the ring with a spin attack, winning the match. Bruce Lihn comments on Sonic's superb strategy. Vector exclaims, "He managed to defeat EMERL very convincingly!" Sonic leaps out of the ring happily.

Tails asks "Hey Sonic, is it really a good idea to be using so much power in your first match?" Sonic responds, "I didn't use my full power. If I did, he would've been killed. I'll be able to get serious when I fight you guys! I can't wait!". Vector and Tails nervously agree. Bruce Lihn thinks to himself that this could be bad. Fighter 178 (Bruce Lihn) is called up. Bruce Lihn isn't paying attention, stuck in his thoughts. He thinks to himself that if he loses to Sonic, he will lose his position as a good teacher. Tails gets Bruce Lihn's attention, telling him to get into the ring. Bruce Lihn steps into the ring, facing his opponent. The opponent is a very muscular bear man. Sonic wishes Bruce Lihn luck. The match begins, and the bear man gets ready to fight.

Bruce Lihn continues to think to himself how much better Sonic has gotten. Sonic, Tails, and Vector all wonder why Bruce Lihn isn't fighting. The bear man is getting annoyed. Bruce Lihn thinks that Sonic is stronger than him, but he still has more experience. The enraged bear man lunges at Bruce Lihn. Bruce Lihn snaps out of his thoughts, and imagines Sonic lunging at him instead. Bruce Lihn disappears, and appears in front of the bear. He elbows the bear in the stomach, punches him in the face, and kicks him into the air. The bear man lands, unconscious, and Bruce Lihn wins the match. In the bear's place, Bruce Lihn imagines Sonic being unconscious. He fades back to reality, realizes what he's done, and apologizes for getting carried away.

Sonic says Bruce Lihn is really great, and Vector adds that he is a lot sharper than last time. Tails says Bruce Lihn will definitely make it to the Final Rounds. Vector says this will be quite a tournament.

The fights continue. Sonic dodges some punches and kicks from a large tiger opponent, and hurls him out of the ring. Tails dodges a barrage of punches, and knocks out his fat opponent with a kick. Bruce Lihn pummels a fox man until he forfeits. Vector pummels a kick-boxer opponent with a kick in the buttocks. Espio tells Charmy that he is doing well, but keeps making mistakes. Charmy says that he isn't serious yet. The boxer rushes away from Vector in fear, losing the match. Espio says, "Heh, he's still no match for me." Sonic and Vector complement each other. An announcement tells them that they will take a one-hour break before resuming the Preliminary Rounds. Sonic happily rushes off to get some Chili Dogs, followed by Tails and Vector.

Meanwhile, Hamlin keeps failing to catch fish in some sort of Japanese fish catching game. Rouge says it is so boring not being able to see the Preliminary Rounds. Rotor hopes that Sonic and the others will advance. At another booth, Bunnie (robo form) uses her arm gun to shoot many targets. The vendor tells her not to use it, but she just threatens him to give her the prize. He nervously gives her a teddy bear, but Bunnie just starts shooting at him, demanding cash as the prize.

Back at a cafeteria, Sonic eats like crazy while Tails, Vector, and Bruce Lihn watch in shock. Bruce Lihn says there is only a few more rounds until the Finals, and Tails says the Preliminaries are too easy. Bruce Lihn says, "That kind of thinking is very dangerous. You must treat every situation seriously." Tails claims, "You sound just like the Turtle Hermit." Vector adds, "Yeah, as if you were a teacher teaching his pupils." Bruce Lihn nervously explains that he just likes to give young fighters good advice. Suddenly, they hear many plates shatter. Espio holds the waiter by the collar, threatening him for serving bad food. Vector steps in, telling him to stop. Espio says, "You talk pretty big for a weakling. Shall I show you my true power?" Vector agrees, and they prepare to fight. Bruce Lihn steps in, telling them that this is no place to fight. Espio tells Vector that the old man saved his life, and he walks off with Charmy.

Sonic asks what that guy's problem is. A voice suddenly greets Bruce Lihn, and they are all shocked to see that it is Antoine D'Coolette. Sonic is happy to see Antoine again, and Antoine thanks Sonic for saving his village a few years ago. Vector asks if Antoine's village is out of water again. Antoine, "No thanks to Sonic and zee 'erm... I mean, Bruce Lihn 'ere, my village is fine. I'm just 'ere to test my skills, and I hope to fight Sonic again." Sonic asks what block he is in, and Antoine replies that he is in block 3. Tails says that means they won't have to fight in the Preliminaries, so they can fight in the real tournament. Sonic and Antoine shake hands.

Soon, the Preliminary Rounds resume. Vector, Tails, Sonic, and Bruce Lihn each defeat their final opponents, advancing to the Final Rounds. Sonic, Vector, and Tails congratulate Bruce Lihn. Bruce says that the real tournament will now begin. Suddenly, they hear a voice yelling for a doctor to help. Antoine is on the ground, badly injured. Sonic, Tails, Vector, and Bruce Lihn all check on him. Espio is the one that did it, and advances to the Final Rounds, as well. Espio says, "Don't worry. He'll be fine. It was a mistake for you people to enter this tournament with you low levels of skill." Espio walks away with Charmy, and Bruce Lihn is forced to hold the enraged Sonic back. Soon, they are outside, and Rouge and the others are happy to see they have all advanced. Tails asks where the Turtle Hermit is, and Rouge replies that he must be doing perverted things in the crowd. The Turtle Hermit steps in, telling them not to talk about him behind his back. He explains (lies) that he was secretly watching the Preliminary Rounds, and congratulates them for advancing. An announcement calls for all 8 finalists to head to the contestant waiting room. Tails asks how the others will be able to see them fight without good seats. Hamlin says that they have Bunnie with them. Bunnie takes out her arm gun, saying she can get them all great seats. She fires off many shots from her gun and clears the crowd. They all walk toward the tournament, as Bunnie continues clearing the crowd.

The eight finalists all warm up inside the Contestant Waiting Room. Tails hopes they do not draw numbers that force them to fight each other, and Vector agrees. Espio steps in and says, "Hmph. You all made it to the Final Rounds? Your opponents in the Preliminaries must have been scum to lose to the likes of you." Vector claims, "You must have been pretty lucky to advance yourself." Espio threatens to trash Vector in front of all his friends. Tails is angered, but surprised when he sees that Charmy has also advanced.

Outside, Hamlin and Nicole search for The Turtle Hermit. Hamlin steps into a restroom, and opens each restroom stall, each with a man inside. One of the stalls he opens includes a woman, who angrily kicks him out of the restroom. Hamlin realizes that he entered the Women's Restroom by mistake. Soon, Hamlin and Nicole have returned to the audience. Rouge asks Hamlin why he went into the Women's Restroom, and Hamlin replies that he was trying so hard to find the Turtle Hermit and had made a mistake. Rouge does not believe this, and calls him nasty. Bunnie (normal form) wonders where the Turtle Hermit can be. The Crane Hermit steps in, saying the Turtle Hermit does not want to see his students lose. Rouge exclaims, "Well you must want to see your students lose!" Hamlin gives up on searching for the Turtle Hermit, and the Crane Hermit offers to help them search.

Back in the Contestant Waiting Room, Bruce Lihn thinks to himself that Espio and Charmy are both terrible disciples, and the Crane Hermit taught them badly. The announcer tells the fighters to gather. Sonic greets the announcer, who tells him not to destroy the stadium this time. The announcer tells the fighters to pick their number when their name is called, to determine who fights whom. However, Espio told Charmy to fix the choices with his psychic powers. When everyone had drawn a number, the tournament was set up as Espio vs. Vector, Bruce Lihn vs. Shift E. Wolf, a fighter who seems to hate Bruce, Tails vs. Charmy, and a celebrity named Thorndike vs. Sonic. The announcer asks if Sonic wants to eat before the fight, and he happily agrees. Espio says Sonic has no class. Tails says, "It's quite a coincidence that we don't have to fight each other right from the start again." Espio says, "Good job on the match ups, Charmy." Charmy agrees, and telepathically floats all the numbers into the air. Espio yells, "NOT NOW, YOU IDIOT!"

Back in the crowd, Rouge and the others wonder where the Turtle Hermit can be. Nicole says, "And Bunnie got us such good seats, too...". Bunnie (still in normal form) is confused. Rouge tells Hamlin to go search for the Turtle Hermit again, but he refuses, since the fighting will soon start. The Crane Hermit steps in, telling them that he told the promoters to search. Suddenly, a woman starts speaking over the loudspeaker. "Attention, there is a lost old man. He is very bald, over 300 years old, and he's got a dirty look on his face. Please contact us if you find him."

In the contestant waiting room, Sonic says that sounds like the Turtle Hermit. Vector wonders if he is lost. Bruce Lihn claims, "That sounds nothing like him!"

Rouge tells the Crane Hermit that was very rude to do. The Crane Hermit sneers, "If he has any good traits, please tell me." Hamlin cannot think of one, and Bunnie scolds him. The announcer steps into the ring, and welcomes everyone to the 22nd World Battle Royale. The finalists all warm up inside the waiting room. The winner of this tournament gets 500,000 Mobies. The Crane Hermit tells Rouge and the others that they should buy a machine to heal injuries, which just annoys them. The announcer explains that if you fall out of the ring, give up, or go down for a count of 10, you lose. They will now start Match #1, Vector VS Espio. Vector says, "Now I no longer have to listen to you." Espio asks, "Why, because you'll be dead?" They both step into the ring.

The announcer explains that Vector is a disciple of the Turtle Hermit, and 3 of the Turtle Hermit's students have made it to the Final Rounds. Sonic says that the Turtle Hermit must be very special. The announcer explains that Espio is the disciple of the Turtle Hermit's arch rival, the Crane Hermit. 2 of the Crane Hermit's students have made it to the Final Rounds. Charmy calls Tails a freak again, angering him. The Crane Hermit claims, "How dare they compare me with that old man?" Bruce Lihn says the same thing to himself.

Vector says he will win this quickly, and Espio tells him just to try. The match begins. They get into their fighting stances, and Vector tells Espio to get ready. Espio vows to silence Vector quickly enough. Tails thinks this will be an easy match for Vector, but Sonic disagrees and has another flashback of his fight with Espio in the wilderness 3 years ago. Rouge and Nicole cheer for Vector, also thinking he will win. Vector lunges at Espio and throws a kick, which is blocked. Espio punches, but Vector leaps away. Espio unleashes a barrage of punches, which Vector manages to block and dodge. Espio kicks, but Vector leaps into the sky. Vector comes back down with a kick, which Espio blocks, and Vector flips back. Espio lunges at Vector and leaps behind him.

Vector tries an elbow, which Espio blocks. Vector dodges a barrage of punches, and pummels Espio. Espio manages to duck under a punch, and throws his own punch, but Vector dodges. Vector elbows Espio across the face. Vector unleashes a barrage of punches, which Espio dodges. Vector dodges a few punches, and catches the last one. He kicks Espio in the stomach, sending him back a bit. Espio punches, but Vector catches it. Espio knees Vector to the ground. He rushes in and unleashes a barrage of punches at the downed Vector. Vector simply rolls along the ring, dodging each punch. Vector kicks Espio in the chin, and gets back up.

Espio kicks Vector to the other end of the ring, and lunges back at him. Vector leaps back into the sky, followed by Espio, and they go into a flurry of fast paced fighting. Vector hammers Espio to the ground, but they both land safely. The crowd is in shock. Sonic says they are both doing great. Vector thinks this is harder than he thought. Espio thinks to himself that he never thought Vector could be this strong. Vector declares that he is going to use the new Croc Tooth Howling Gust attack, and Espio says it sounds interesting.

Vector gets on all fours, and images of three crocodiles appear around him as he prepares to continue the battle. Will the new Croc Tooth Howling Gust attack work on this formidable opponent?

Vector uses his Croc Tooth Howling Gust technique, but it has no effect. He lands dozens of punches on Espio, but they, also do not seem to work. To everyone's surprise, Vector fires a Turtle Destruction Wave, but Espio deflects it back at him. Vector jumps up to avoid it, but Espio is there and kicks him to the ground. Espio comes down hard on Vector's leg, breaking it. Once Espio is declared the winner, Nicole rushes in and transforms into a flying carpet to transport Vector to South Hospital. Everyone heads back to the hotel to await tomorrow's match: Bruce Lihn vs. Shift E. Wolf.

In the crowd, many audience members are betting on who will win the next match. One of the competitors, Thorndike arrives at the World Battle Royale, and three girls in the audience swoon over him. Espio and Charmy arrive, and the three girls discuss that he has also made the Final Rounds. Sonic arrives, badly needing to use the bathroom, so a priest points out its direction. Some audience members wonder if Sonic really is strong. Those three girls enter the contestant waiting room, and rush over to Thorndike for his autograph.

Shift E. Wolf growls at Bruce Lihn (again). Bruce Lihn wonders what is with this guy, as he can feel great hatred coming from him. The Announcer steps in, telling Bruce Lihn and Shift E. Wolf to get ready for their match. The three girls go to Bruce Lihn for his autograph. Bruce Lihn obviously enjoys this and offers to give a free kiss. They all giggle and playfully call him a dirty old man. Shift E. Wolf starts growling even more, scaring the girls a bit. They discuss his ability to turn into a man at the full moon, and comment on how 'tacky' that is. Next, the three girls go to Espio and Charmy for their autograph. Shift E. Wolf shouts "This is all your fault! I'm gonna kill you!" He prepares to attack, but the announcer stops him. The three girls walk away in fear. Espio wonders why Shift E. Wolf hates Bruce Lihn so much. As Shift E. Wolf walks away, a piece of paper drops from his back pocket. Charmy uses his psychic abilities to float it over, and gives it to Espio.

Meanwhile, at the South Hospital, Rouge helps the injured Vector walk through a hall. Vector says the 2nd match should be starting pretty soon. Rouge asks if his leg still hurts, and Vector assures her that it is no big deal. Rouge angrily stamps her foot, accidentally stepping on Vector's injured leg, causing him to scream out in pain.

Back at the tournament, the match between Bruce Lihn and Shift E. Wolf begins. The announcer tells the crowd that Bruce Lihn was the winner of the last tournament, and Shift E. Wolf has the ability to turn into a man at the full moon. Shift E. Wolf vows to tear Bruce Lihn to shreds. Bruce Lihn asks why Shift E. Wolf hates him so much. Shift E. Wolf tells him to search his memory back to 3 years ago. Espio realizes why Shift E. Wolf is so mad. Tails is confused, and Sonic wonders if it was the time he fought Bruce Lihn 3 years ago. Tails suddenly points out that Espio and Charmy are floating (not noticing Charmy's tiny wings). An astounded Sonic states, "What an amazing ability." Tails responds, "Wait that means we can't toss those 2 out of bounds!"

Shift E. Wolf tells Bruce that this punch will help him remember. He throws a punch, which Bruce Lihn easily dodges. He swipes his claw, but Bruce Lihn just leaps over Shift E. Wolf and kicks him in the back of the head. Bruce Lihn claims, "Uh, I still don't know what you're talking about." Shift E. Wolf shouts "This isn't a joke!" Bruce Lihn asks if it was the time he farted and nobody knew. Shift E. Wolf throws a punch, yelling that he can fart too. Bruce Lihn easily leaps over Shift E. Wolf's punch, and asks if it was the time he peeked at a girl's panties. Shift E. Wolf decides to help him remember. He flashes back to the fight Sonic and Bruce Lihn had at the tournament, 3 years ago.

Shift E. Wolf was there, and was shocked when he saw Sonic transform into a Werehog. Bruce Lihn then used a MAX Power Turtle Destruction Wave to destroy the moon. Charmy finishes reading an article from the paper they picked up, which talks about how the moon is gone because of Bruce Lihn. Shift E. Wolf says, "Because of you, I can never turn back into a human! Girls will never look at me again! Do you know how that feels?!" Bruce Lihn replies no, causing Shift E. Wolf to fall over, comedic anime style. He gets up, and vows to kill Bruce Lihn for destroying the moon. "Girls won't like hairy guys with a big, black nose!" Bruce Lihn tells him to get a wolf girlfriend, but Shift E. Wolf replies that he hates hairy girls. Bruce Lihn calls him picky, and walks away, feeling bored.

Shift E. Wolf lunges at Bruce Lihn in a rage, and throws a punch, but Bruce Lihn disappears. He looks around, and is shocked to find Bruce Lihn lying comfortably behind him. Bruce Lihn gets up, and easily dodges a barrage of punches from Shift E. Wolf. He kicks Shift E. Wolf right in the face, and he drops to the ground in pain. The crowd is in shock, and Shift E. Wolf gets back up. Sonic says Bruce Lihn is very strong, and hopes to fight him again. Espio says, "Looks like I'll be facing that geezer in the semi-finals. I've never fought anyone that skilled before." Charmy asks if he can really tell from just watching. Espio responds, "Yeah. I can just tell by the way he moves, the way he breathes."

Bruce Lihn dodges a couple more swipes from Shift E. Wolf, leaps over him, and kicks him in the back of the head, sending him back to the ground in pain. Shift E. Wolf gets up, and Bruce Lihn tells him to give up before he gets hurt. Shift E. Wolf growls, "Grr...I'm a 30th degree martial artist!" Bruce Lihn does not care, and starts gazing at pretty women in the audience. Shift E. Wolf lunges at Bruce Lihn, but Bruce just leaps up and kicks him to the ground again. He continues to gaze at pretty women.

Shift E. Wolf gets up and unleashes another barrage of punches, but Bruce Lihn still dodges. Bruce Lihn kicks Shift E. Wolf, sending him slamming into a wall. The announcer begins the 10 count, and Rotor says that Bruce Lihn reminds him of the Turtle Hermit. Shift E. Wolf gets up, and weakly approaches Bruce Lihn, refusing to lose. There is a flashback of Shift E. Wolf's training. First, he beat up on a wooden doll of Bruce Lihn. After that, he spent months training against a large tree, until it finally collapsed in the winter. The flashback ends, and Shift E. Wolf tells Bruce Lihn that he trained so hard just to beat him. Bruce Lihn asks if he really still wants to fight.

Shift E. Wolf suddenly takes out a knife, to everyone's shock. The announcer tells Shift E. Wolf to put the knife away or he will be disqualified, but Shift E. Wolf just tells him to shut up. Bruce Lihn, "It's okay. I'm still going to win." Shift E. Wolf swipes the knife toward Bruce Lihn's heart, but Bruce Lihn easily catches it. He lifts the knife into the air along with Shift E. Wolf on the other end. He tosses Shift E. Wolf into a wall, keeping the knife in his grasp. He flicks the knife, and it sticks into the wall, barely missing Shift E. Wolf's head.

Bruce Lihn says, "I guess I'll just have to turn you back into a man." Shift E. Wolf claims, "What?! Don't lie!" Bruce Lihn says, "I'm not lying. But we must finish the match first. Give up." Shift E. Wolf refuses. Bruce Lihn says, "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice since I destroyed the moon." He tells Shift E. Wolf for his paw. Shift E. Wolf starts acting like a dog, and shakes Bruce Lihn's hand. He regains his senses, and tells Bruce Lihn to stop. Bruce Lihn apologizes, but then tells Shift E. Wolf to heel, which he does (acting like a dog again). Shift E. Wolf once again regains his senses, "Stop making fun of me!" The crowd starts laughing.

Bruce Lihn takes out a bone, and tosses it out of the ring. Shift E. Wolf leaps out of the ring and fetches the bone (once again, like a dog). Suddenly, he realizes what has just happened. Bruce Lihn is announced the winner. Shift E. Wolf is enraged, and lunges back at Bruce Lihn. Bruce Lihn simply sticks out 2 fingers, which jab Shift E. Wolf in the forehead, paralyzing him. Bruce Lihn declares, "I'm just trying to turn you back into a man, but you won't listen."

Tails wonders how Bruce Lihn intends to do this without a moon. Bruce Lihn tells Tails to come over, so Tails steps into the ring with him. Bruce Lihn tells Tails to turn around and start spinning his tails, which he does. Next, he tells Shift E. Wolf to look at Tails' tails. Tails claims, "You really plan to use my tails as the moon? If my tails were like a full moon, Sonic would have transformed a long time ago!" Bruce Lihn says that he is going to use hypnosis, and he quickly hypnotizes Shift E. Wolf. Shift E. Wolf stares deeply into Tails' tails, and he suddenly pictures it as a full moon.

This causes him to turn back into a short, ugly man with big lips and messy black hair. Everyone is shocked. Shift E. Wolf cheers happily, and thanks Bruce, apologizing for being so angry earlier. He rushes off, glad that he can hit on girls again. Bruce Lihn says, "That didn't really change much." Tails adds, "He looked better as a wolf." The announcer says that they shall start Match #3, Charmy VS "Full Moon Tails", before the excitement dies down. Tails is annoyed by the comment. Espio says, "Charmy, it's your turn." Charmy floats into the ring, prepared to fight Tails.

As Tails and Charmy fight their match in the World Battle Royale, the battle heats up with a powerful Boom Ray used by Charmy after he locks onto Tails. Tails can lose the match by being hit by the Boom Ray. Sonic learns that Mercenary Sleet is the Crane Hermit's younger brother. Charmy has an advantage over Tails.

They charge up both of their attacks, with Charmy firing the Boom Ray and Tails dodging it. The blast creates a smokescreen and, when it clears, Tails is gone. Suddenly, Tails appears behind Charmy flying with his two tails and blasts the Turtle Destruction Wave right at him. Charmy goes flying backwards in a spiral, but he uses his wings right before he hits the ground.

When he gets back to the ring Tails lands a couple of good punches. Charmy starts to do his special technique where he spins around and flies at Tails head first. Tails gets hit by it a couple of times and tries it himself, but he was not good at it. Charmy does it a couple more times he misses and slams into the ground and Tails also holds Charmy's head so he could not attack.

Charmy has another attack were he holds out his hands and makes Tails feel like his stomach is on fire. Tails cannot take it and gets beaten up a lot. Eventually, he figures out how to stop him. He tells Charmy to add and subtract numbers so he uses his hands to count and his stomach would not hurt. Tails does and hits Charmy right out of the ring.

In the night after the match, the Crane Hermit attempts to kill Sonic. Espio sees the Crane Hermit leaving his bed and follows him secretly. The Crane Hermit finds Sonic asleep and tries to kill him, but Sonic then defends himself. Espio arrives, holds his master back, and promises him to kill Sonic while fighting in the World Battle Royale, in front of Sonic's master.

The next morning starts out with the gang eating before the tournament. The Turtle Hermit advises Sonic that fighting on a full stomach is not wise, so Sonic decides to take some Chili Dogs with him as a snack for later. Bunnie then brings up Thorndike, Sonic's opponent. Sonic is then informed that Thorndike has won every fight he has been in, yet this only arouses his curiosity.

Thorndike's manager, Mr. Tanaka, and his bodyguards are now seen heading up to Thorndike's suite, parting through a crowd of fans outside the door. The latter is training, and the manager asks to come in. After a brief acknowledgement of Thorndike's fame, he and Mr. Tanaka then discuss the tournament and bring up Sonic. The manager insists on telling more about Sonic, but Thorndike retorts that he could not care less and continues training.

Back at the tournament, the Turtle Hermit is out flirting with a few girls. He asks them what they like best about the tournament. The first girl, who is blonde with green eyes and a red bow, says that she does not enjoy the fighting but loves the costumes. The next girl, who has short purple hair and purple eyes, states that she feels a strong sense of community when she is with the crowd. The third girl, who is overweight and is a brunette with two pigtails, says she loves the ice cream cones. The whole time, the Turtle Hermit is ogling at them (except the third one). Then, he states that he has pupils who are competing in the tournament, and calls Sonic and Tails over. As the Hermit continues talking about himself, the three girls are now cooing over little Sonic and Tails, adoring Sonic's hair and tail and Tails' two tails. The Hermit gets jealous, so he angrily suggests that the two boys have a training session, "since they obviously have so much time on their hands".

Sonic, Tails and the Hermit prepare to spar, with the three girls rooting them on. Meanwhile, Mr. Tanaka is silently spying on them from the doorway. Sonic is up first, and the Hermit tells him to give it everything he's got. As Sonic starts to show his skills, everyone is amazed. The Turtle Hermit even admits that out of all the times he's sparred with Sonic, it has never hurt before. The girls are thunderstruck. Mr. Tanaka analyzes Sonic, and admits that his speed, flow, and execution are absolutely perfect. However, he still enjoys thinking about the fact that Sonic does not sell movie tickets or T-shirts, so he has nothing to worry about money-wise.

After Sonic is finished sparring, he still wants to work out, so he wants to take a run. Mr. Tanaka then says that he is worried that if Thorndike is defeated, he would lose everything. Next, Rouge and Hamlin are wondering where Bunnie is; she happens to be waiting for an ice cream. As she gets her cones, she notices Mr. Tanaka and his bodyguards talking to Sonic on the side of the road. Mr. Tanaka lies and says the tournament has moved location, with the goal in mind that he would get in the car with them so he will not be present for the match with Thorndike. Bunnie then goes after the car in a "borrowed" motorcycle.

Back at the arena, the tournament is about to start. The Turtle Hermit, now Bruce Lihn, is worried that Sonic is not here. Meanwhile, the chase goes on. Bunnie yells for Mr. Tanaka to pull over, but they refuse and gain speed. So does Bunnie. Mr. Tanaka and his goons drive into a dead end and are forced to stop. After Bunnie knocks out the bodyguards, she informs Sonic that it all was a lie and the tournament is about to commence without him.

The announcer introduces Thorndike and Sonic, but Sonic is still nowhere to be found. He is busy making his way to the tournament by running, even on top of cars. Just as they are about to forfeit him, Sonic arrives. After a few jabs, Thorndike decided to show off his skills. The fight begins, and Thorndike rushes Sonic, but Sonic easily wins by throwing three lightning fast elbow hits to Thorndike's stomach, knocking him out.

Espio begins talking with his master about Bruce Lihn and his skills. The Crane Hermit even admits that since so little is known about him, he is very dangerous. Espio spots Bruce with Sonic and his friends, so he decides to test Bruce's strength against Charmy's. Rotor then asks everyone where the Turtle Hermit has went, since they do not know he is really Bruce Lihn. Tails teases that he is out being rejected by countless girls, so Bruce hits Tails in the head. Bunnie suggests that he is down at the shops, and Bruce likes the idea, so he slips away to the shops so he can ogle at girls.

Meanwhile, Espio, the Crane Hermit and Charmy follow Bruce to the shops. They notice a little boy on his father's shoulders, playing with a toy gun, and Espio gets an idea. Bruce, however, is hanging out at a kiosk, pretending to be interested in the merchandise. The whole time, he was just staring at the salesgirl's cleavage. As he keeps staring, Charmy uses his psychic ability to make the little boy's toy gun real. The little boy pretends to aim at Bruce, but when he shoots, the little piece of cork that covers the gun shoots out and is heading directly for Bruce Lihn. At that very moment, he quickly leans in forward to get a better look at the salesgirl's cleavage, narrowly missing the fired piece of cork. The Crane Hermit, though, thinks that Bruce has caught wind of Espio's scheme and is admiring his speed. The salesgirl hits Bruce, but realizing that he was "dodging the gunfire", she apologizes.

At the hospital, Vector is informed by Nicole of Thorndike's easy defeat. He is also informed that Bruce Lihn will be fighting Espio, and Vector then begins to remember his encounter with Espio. He wishes Bruce Lihn would win, yet he is very unsure. Elsewhere, Espio vowed to defeat Bruce Lihn and set Sonic as his main goal.

The match is about to commence, and the tension is extremely high. As the match starts, Sonic is unsure that Bruce can win. Espio first rushes Bruce, and both fighters are able to hit and block each other equally. However, Bruce works around one of Espio's moves, grabs him by the ankle, and flings him out of the arena. As it seems Espio is going to fall, he reveals he has the power to levitate, and floats back into the ring.

Then, he once again rushes Bruce, and it seems he has disappeared. Really, Espio was just moving extremely fast. Aiming for Bruce's feet, he attempts to knock him over, but Bruce jumps out of the way. Then, the two go on and display a spectacular series of punches from each side. The crowd is amazed when they come back down to the ground, and both fighters are out of breath.

Now, Bruce Lihn rushes Espio with the Afterimage Technique. He creates eight versions of himself that rapidly spin around Espio in an attempt to confuse him. As Espio is baffled, the Bruces circle in closer and assault him with punches and kicks. As they move out into a wider circle, Espio uses his ninjitsu to zero in on the real Bruce Lihn and kicks him against the wall. Bruce gets up and admits he underestimated Espio, removes his coat and powers up. Espio then uses a rush technique performed with his arms, but the old timer easily finds and grabs his arms, and split-kicks him into the air. Just as everyone thought it was over, Espio lands swiftly onto the arena. He then knees Bruce several times and grabs him in a chokehold. After a series of cartwheels and a very angry lash out from each fighter, they land on either side of the arena, worn out and out of breath.

Vector, who is still in the hospital, is yearning to see the fight. Just as he says that, a nurse walks into the room with a radio and gives it to the latter. Vector thanks her and begins catching up on the fight of Bruce Lihn versus Espio.

Back at the fight, the two competitors are poised, ready to continue. Suddenly, Espio jumps up to the sky and then tries to hit Bruce from above, but Bruce dodges. They then throw series of punches and kicks, but not as fast as before because it is clear that they are much more tired now. Espio then bicycle-kicks Bruce to the edge of the arena. As Bruce realizes where he is and gets up, Espio grabs him and starts pushing him closer to the edge. However, Bruce has some tricks up his sleeve as well. He crushes Espio's hands in an attempt to slow him down.

Still it seems Espio has the upper hand here. As they reach the edge, the Crane Hermit and the crowd are getting impatient, but Bruce will not budge. Espio gives his opponent a few head butts. Bruce Lihn then grabs Espio, leans backward really far, and then springs off and over him, landing safely in the middle of the arena.

After the suspenseful moment, Bruce is now admitting that Espio is one of the most gifted fighters he has ever faced, yet he undermines his own ability due to his horrible ethics. Espio retorts that he does not care and admits that he was not even fighting seriously. He squats down and performs the Fist of the Sun, a super-bright energy technique that blinds Bruce and the crowd (except the Crane Hermit and the announcer, who are wearing sunglasses). He then proceeds to knee Bruce in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. The announcer states that this trick, though cheap, is allowed, and begins a countdown. Just as he was about to reach ten, Bruce stands up, amazing Espio.

Espio asks how it is possible to recover so quickly after an attack like that, and Bruce replies that he cannot know until he ditches the destructive path he was set on. He even made a jab about the Crane Hermit, which set Espio off and he goes on the offensive, refusing to listen.

On the sidelines, the Crane Hermit is beginning to get suspicious about Bruce's identity. After Espio's assault, Bruce Lihn continues pressing on his jabs and called his last kick "sloppy". He claims that Espio's mind is not focused, but it is not his fault that his mind was messed up. He said that the Crane Hermit was always gifted with deception. Just as he said that, the Crane Hermit realizes that Bruce Lihn is merely the Turtle Hermit in disguise. He telepathically tells it to Espio, who then prepares a powerful Turtle Destruction Wave. However, Bruce is able to deflect it away from the audience. Espio then claims that he can learn any technique, and Bruce advises that he must keep a level head in order to succeed, and that he can teach him. Then, he gallantly walks out of the ring, saying that his era has ended. Next fight will be Tails versus Sonic.

Sonic and Tails start their semi-final match in the World Battle. After several minutes of fighting, they seem evenly matched. Sonic jumps high in the air and Tails follows him. Tails flies between Sonic and the Sun causing the sunlight to blind Sonic, allowing Tails to kick him to the ground. Sonic somehow lands on his feet and attacks Tails as he falls. Tails changes the speed of his tails' rotation, causing him to float, thus throwing off Sonic's timing.

Meanwhile, while the two spirited youths battle on, Espio confronts the Turtle Hermit to ask him why he quit the match. The Turtle Hermit tells Espio that he is not a killer, even though he acts like it. He says that Espio has a conscience, and this will make him into a hero. Espio tries to ignore the Turtle Hermit's teachings, and promises to kill Sonic, just to prove him wrong.

Sonic and Tails continue their fight. Sonic runs toward Tails, creating a Turtle Destruction Wave as he goes. He jumps in the air and uses the wave to blast himself into Tails. The announcer begins the count, but Tails gets up, so they continue fighting. Sonic gets several powerful hits in on Tails, who realizes he only has one chance to win. He fires a Turtle Destruction Wave at Sonic, who easily blocks it. Suddenly, Tails appears behind Sonic and grabs his tail. Sonic passes out and the announcer starts counting. Before he reaches ten, Sonic gets up and slams Tails to the ground, saying that during the last three years, he worked with his tail until the weakness was gone.

Tails fools Sonic and gets in a cheap shot, causing the two of them to launch into another furious bout. After Tails hits him again, Sonic disappears. He is moving so fast that no one can see him. He suddenly appears next to Tails and kicks him out of the ring.

Vector sneaks out of the hospital to watch the final match. Hamlin transforms into a giant ogre to save front-row seats for everyone. The match finally starts, and right away Sonic attacks. He grabs Espio's leg with his tail and swings around to punch him in the face. Espio flies up in the air, and Sonic jumps up after him. Espio hits Sonic with a Boom Ray, blasting him down through the floor of the ring. Sonic jumps up from the rubble and continues his assault. He tries his disappearing trick again, but Espio's ninjitsu helps him to keep track of Sonic's movements. While Sonic is running around, Espio hits him, sending him flying to the wall of the ring. Espio pins Sonic against the wall and beats him mercilessly.

Espio grabs Sonic and uses his Volleyball Attack on him. He spikes Sonic down into the ground, but to his surprise, Sonic gets up. He says that throughout the tournament, he had only been using a fraction of his strength to protect his opponent, but now he is going to fight at full power. He unleashes a brutal assault on Espio, and then starts conjuring a Turtle Destruction Wave, but stops, realizing Espio would have dodged it. Espio meditates briefly, and then they continue the match. Sonic's next assault nearly pushes Espio out of the ring, but Espio is able to counter it. Sonic then creates ten afterimages of himself to confuse Espio. When Espio attacks one of the false images, Sonic sneaks up and knocks him down. Espio uses his Fist of the Sun technique, but Sonic borrows the Turtle Hermit's sunglasses and counters with his own attack. Sonic jumps up for an attack, but is mysteriously frozen, allowing Espio to knock him down.

Sonic once again gets frozen in midair, allowing Espio to kick him down to the ground. Sonic uses a Turtle Destruction Wave to prevent landing outside the ring. He attacks Espio, but is frozen again. Vector realizes Charmy is using his powers to paralyze Sonic. Espio hits Sonic dozens of times, nearly knocking him out. Sonic gets up and kicks Espio in the face, but is frozen once more. Espio once again pounds Sonic mercilessly.

Realizing that he is winning too easily, Espio figures out that Charmy is helping him and forces him to stop, wanting to beat Sonic in a fair fight. Seeing the error in the Crane Hermit's teachings, Espio refuses to kill Sonic. The Crane Hermit tells Charmy to paralyze Espio, but he refuses. The Crane Hermit tries to kill him, but the Turtle Hermit hits him with a Turtle Destruction Wave, blasting the Crane Hermit out of the arena. Sonic then attacks Espio with incredible force. Afterwards, Espio says that he let Sonic beat him up to make up for the beating Sonic took when he was paralyzed. Suddenly, Espio grows two extra arms out from his back.

With four arms, Espio clearly has an advantage over Sonic. He nearly pushes him out of the ring, forcing Sonic to jump up. Espio grabs Sonic's arms and legs and repeatedly head butts him. Sonic begins to smack Espio in the face with his tail, forcing Espio to let him go.

Sonic then appears to grow six extra arms to counter Espio's four. The two of them continue fighting, until they simultaneously knock each other down. The count reaches eight before they both stand up. Sonic trips Espio and grabs his legs in a submission hold. He pulls on his legs, causing Espio tremendous pain. Espio's extra arms reach up and choke Sonic, but they quickly give up.

After a long struggle, Espio s legs flip Sonic off of him and into the wall. Sonic gets up, so Espio decides to use the Energy Beam Cannon, a devastatingly powerful attack. Warning Sonic, Espio floats high above the ring and fires the Energy Beam on Sonic. When the dust clears, the entire ring is gone, leaving a gaping hole in the ground. Sonic is nowhere to be found.

Everyone looks up and finds Sonic miles above the surface. Espio jumps up and tells Sonic that he never meant to hit him with the Energy Beam Cannon. He just wanted to knock him out of bounds, and since there is no stage to land on and since Espio can fly, Sonic seems to have no chance. With a reverse Turtle Destruction Wave, Sonic blasts himself into Espio and hits him with a spin attack.

As they rapidly approach the surface, Sonic is hit by a car, causing him to touch the ground slightly before Espio. The Announcer declares Espio the winner, and the entire crowd rushes over to the landing site.

Later, Espio offers Sonic half of his prize money, but Sonic declines the offer. Espio apologizes to Vector for breaking his leg, and then takes everyone out to dinner. Right before they eat, Sonic realizes he left the Power Shield and the Green Chaos Emerald at the arena, so Tails leaves to get them for him. While they are eating, Sonic suddenly runs back to the arena and finds Tails dead. The announcer said a monster stole the Chaos Emerald and a list of names from the World Battle Royale.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic to the West**

_Disclaimer: Chaos Emerald is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 8: King Knuckles

Tails has been found dead. As Sonic sets out on a quest for revenge, his friends attempt to learn the identity of Tails' killer. All clues lead to the Turtle Hermit's past; an evil that could destroy the world. The story of King Knuckles is revealed by the Turtle Hermit, who explains that King Knuckles once plunged the world into terror with his red demon army, until the Turtle Hermit's master, Master Tig Stripe, sealed him away in an Electric Rice Cooker using his Demon Sealing Wave technique, which cost him his life.

It is revealed that Lord Snively and his gang found the box and freed King Knuckles, and told him of the Chaos Emeralds. King Knuckles now wants the roster of all the martial artists that participated in the last World Battle Royale, as well as the Chaos Emeralds to grant him a wish.

Sonic catches up with the murderer of Tails. The killer is a red demon named Fingernail, who gladly tells Sonic about how he had killed Tails for the Chaos Emerald and a list of fighters in the martial arts society. Fingernail beats up Sonic, by blasting a Mouth Energy Wave at the Tornado, destroying it and causing Sonic to fall into the woods. Fingernail then attacks Sonic again, until Sonic is no longer conscious. He continues back to King Knuckles thinking Sonic is dead. Meanwhile, back at the World Battle Royale, the gang decides to go back to Turtle House with Tails' dead body.

When Fingernail gets back to Snively's Airship, King Knuckles tells him to post the martial arts society pictures on the wall. King Knuckles commands Fingernail to go and kill the entire martial arts society to make sure no one can use the Demon Sealing Wave to trap him again. Fingernail goes and kills EMERL and his students at EMERL's Temple, and Thorndike during one of his kick-boxing matches just as Thorndike beats his 20th straight opponent. Meanwhile, Sonic lies unconscious on the forest floor.

Fingernail continues his killing rampage by killing Dingo by severely shocking him, and here it is revealed that Dingo is homeless. Back on Snively's flying base, King Knuckles creates a third child who he names Palm to help him collect the Chaos Emeralds quicker. Knuckles' first son, Wrist, reminds him that creating more children speeds up his aging process, though Knuckles disregards that, saying that once he obtains all the Chaos Emeralds, aging will no longer be an issue. Lord Snively tries to bargain with Knuckles for a part of the world once Knuckles takes over as he owes his freedom to him, only to have Knuckles growl at him.

In the forest where Fingernail left Sonic for dead, Sonic wakes up to a frog licking his nose, and finding himself starving, attempts to get some food. Hilarity ensues as a fruit tries to eat him instead and a kangaroo he intends to eat punches him a couple of times. Somewhere above, Fingernail flies on, looking at Shift E. Wolf's roster page.

Back at the Turtle House, the Turtle Hermit and the gang tell Espio and Charmy about the Chaos Emeralds and think of a plan to defeat King Knuckles using the Chaos Emeralds instead of resurrecting Tails immediately. Rouge offers to make a freezing pod to preserve Tails' body for the year it would take for the Chaos Emeralds to turn back to normal. On the television, they see a report on the recent deaths of martial artists, and connect the dots. Meanwhile, the Turtle Hermit tells Rouge to get to work constructing another Chaos Radar as they don't know whether Sonic is alive or not.

Somewhere else, as villagers are washing clothes and their kids play in a river, Shift E. Wolf's body floats down-river, bloody, with one of Fingernail's red demon symbols impaled through him on a stick.

Sonic almost lost hope in finding food, but suddenly he catches a whiff of something cooking and runs toward it, finding a huge fish cooking above a fire and decides to eat it. Regaining his energy, he renews his vows of revenge against Fingernail for killing Tails and checks his radar to begin locating him. Turning it on, he sees that there is a Chaos Emerald somewhere right in his vicinity and he assumes it is Fingernail. Just as he begins looking around, a boulder is thrown at him, though he dodges it. A stranger with a sword on his hip comes out, accusing Sonic of stealing his food.

The stranger tells Sonic that he stole his breakfast, though Sonic says that he cannot prove it was his fish. Sonic sees that the stranger has a Chaos Emerald hanging on his neck as a necklace and assumes that he works with Fingernail. However, as he notices later, the mountain-cat's gem was the Red Emerald, not the Green Emerald that Fingernail stole from him. Due to the misunderstanding, they start to fight.

The fight does not last long, as the misunderstanding gets resolved and Sonic asks the cat his name. The stranger says his name is Big the Cat and they chat for a while. Sonic asks where Big got the Chaos Emerald and Big says that he found it three years ago in the jungle.

Palm flies in for the Chaos Emerald. Sonic figures that Palm works with Fingernail as they look similar and both want the Chaos Emeralds, and he and Big play Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who will fight Palm; Big ends up winning. Big makes short work of Palm and wins, slicing him in half with his sword. King Knuckles senses the death of his son, and scowls in pain.

Meanwhile, the Turtle Hermit has Turtle House and the rest of the gang relocated to a different island to keep safe from King Knuckles for the time being, but Rouge and the others insist on getting the Chaos Emeralds before King Knuckles does. Rouge then creates a freezing pod to keep Tails' body in until they can wish him back.

Big makes a fire and cooks Palm, as he is still hungry and upset at Sonic for eating his breakfast. Sonic advices him not to eat the monster as it is likely unhealthy or poisonous, and yet Big tells him to mind his own business. In short order, Big makes a steak out of Palm and eats him, commenting that he is delicious and tastes like chicken.

On Snively's Airship, King Knuckles tries again to telepathically communicate with Palm, but with no success. Feeling angry at the loss of his son, he yells at the Snively Gang for not being compassionate enough.

Elsewhere, a group of Mobians are having a nice sunny day in their village, and a father and son bear are doing some fishing. Just as they catch a fish, Dulson the Dragon, one of the quarter-finalists from the 21st World Battle Royale, flies in, steals it, and bullies them cruelly. Just as he is about to beat them up, Fingernail arrives on the scene and steps on his tail, stopping Dulson's attack. A battle ensues, but Dulson is clearly outmatched as none of his attacks do any damage whatsoever. He tries to use his special attack, the Binding Saliva, to bind Fingernail, but with no effect as Fingernail breaks out in short order. Dulson gets one good kick in before Fingernail strikes him so hard with his hand that it goes straight through the Dragon's stomach, from side to side, killing him instantly. The two animals whom Dulson was bullying come out to thank Fingernail for saving them, but Fingernail kills the father mercilessly and says to the son "Dulson was a job. Your father... I killed for fun" before taking off.

Aboard a plane, Espio, Charmy and the Turtle Hermit spot a Chaos Emerald on their Chaos Radar 200 kilometers away, and change course toward it.

Fingernail is again shown flying, holding the roster kill-list in hand, and his next target is Vector.

Back with Sonic, Big finishes eating all of Palm, and Sonic tells him that because of his Chaos Emerald, he is a target for Fingernail later on. Just as Sonic is about to leave, he rushes back to ask Big for his Chaos Emerald in order to bring Tails back to life. Big is confused, so Sonic tells him about the Chaos Force and the wish you get when all are collected.

Fingernail spots the new Turtle House on the side of a forested mountain region where Vector is hiding out. Vector is below practicing, and though his leg is still wrapped up, it appears the bone has healed as he is able to throw kicks and exercise. Landing, Fingernail asks for directions and Rouge spills that they just moved from the place he is looking for to this new area. Quickly, Fingernail recognizes Vector and they square off to fight. Vector takes a few hits, and his leg gives out. Bunnie shoots at the monster, though it only serves to tickle him. Just as he is about to perform the same attack that he killed Dulson with, King Knuckles makes telepathic contact with him. Knuckles is glad to hear that Fingernail has killed 7 fighters already and working on the 8th, but tells his son that Palm has been destroyed. Knuckles goes on to tell him to abandon his current assignment and destroy whoever had killed Palm right away.

On some iceberg, the Turtle Hermit, Espio and Charmy locate a Chaos Emerald deep inside a shelf of ice. Espio destroys it with a powerful energy attack, recovering the Orange Chaos Emerald. Back with Big, Sonic is still bargaining for the gem, and it looks like he is about to get it, putting the Turtle Hermit's gang at two Chaos Emeralds to King Knuckles' one.

Later, the Turtle Hermit, Espio and Charmy were speaking with what appears to be a pirate crew on some boat on treads tearing its way through a forest. The leader of the crew toys with the Violet Chaos Emerald, and requests a million Mobies for it. The Turtle Hermit, being unable to pay that, offers the leader a lottery ticket and a beer coupon, but of course that does not work. The ruffians pull out their guns and attack the gang, but Charmy uses his telekinetic powers to stop the bullets in the air. The Turtle Hermit says "Those coupons are looking pretty good right now, huh?" as all the pirates fall and a mast breaks, falling into the forest, and the leader's gun is shown in Espio's hands, revealing that he is the one who defeated them. Then, the bear-man leader agreeably hands over the Chaos Emerald to the Turtle Hermit.

Sonic is following Big, asking for the Chaos Emerald though Big does not seem to want to give it up. Instead, he says he wants to sell it for a nice price and he wants Sonic to stop following him. Sonic, however, believes that Fingernail will attack shortly and wants to be there when it happens so he could fight him again. Big picks up speed hoping to lose Sonic, and a full-out chase occurs.

Back on Snively's flying ship, King Knuckles is getting madder and madder, and Wrist is trying to calm him down. Fingernail gets in telepathic contact with Knuckles, having arrived in the place where the Chaos Emerald's signal was coming from earlier, saying that there is no one there. Consulting their own radar again, Hope sees that the Chaos Emerald is moving away at tremendous speed where Sonic is running after Big, heading north-east.

After chasing each other across many different landscapes, they run out of breath and lay down on a river-bank to rest and catch some fish to eat. Their break is noticed, and Fingernail approaches, though Sonic and Big resume their chase as soon as they finish eating. Big cleverly kicks a rock while running away, and as Sonic steps on it, it cracks, sending Sonic down the river as Big chuckles and escapes. Knuckles tracks his movements, however, and directs Fingernail toward him.

The Turtle Hermit, Espio and Charmy are approaching another Chaos Emerald elsewhere, and approach a house. Espio knocks at the door, and the man sits inside recognizes Espio, clearly unfavorably. A flash-back sequence happens and the man explains why he hates Espio. As they fought in some ring in front of a large, cheering audience, Espio wins the fight, but instead of stopping when he has got the win, he breaks the man's leg mercilessly. The man says he suffered 13 broken bones and it took him 2 years to make his way back to his house. Espio gives a heart-felt apology, and asks for the Chaos Emerald. The man laughs at him and refuses outright to have anything to do with Espio. Outside the house, the Turtle Hermit and Charmy note a bunch of police cars arriving. They bust into the house, and wish to arrest Espio for the murder of all the martial artists. Espio stresses that he is not guilty and that King Knuckles is the culprit, but the police do not listen. Just as shots are about to be fired, the Turtle Hermit walks into the house to try to diffuse the situation. One officer recognizes him, and listens to the Turtle Hermit as he vouches for Espio.

Espio again asks for the Chaos Emerald, but the man still refuses to cooperate. Instead of getting mad, Espio gets down on his knees and begs forgiveness, even offering to let the man take his revenge on him and break his arms, if he so wishes. The man hesitates, but lowers his gun and forgives him, saying that he may have the Blue Chaos Emerald, which his sleeping baby is currently holding.

Back on a farmer's cart that Big was using to hitch a lift from, an energy attack from above splits the air and blows it to bits. Fingernail lands nearby, and begins to question the poor farmer on whether he killed his brother. Before he has a chance to respond, though, he spots Big and the Chaos Emerald on his necklace. Big realizes that Sonic was not lying, and just then, Sonic catches up, screaming that he is going to be the one to fight Fingernail. Big agrees on the condition that when Sonic wins, he gets to eat the body. Fingernail acts fully surprised that Sonic is alive as he thought he'd killed him earlier in the forest, and cannot believe that these two guys had killed his brother. Fingernail laughs and cannot believe that Sonic wants to challenge him again after he nearly killed him. Sonic says that he will win this time because he is at full strength and not hungry.

Back in the ship on their way to find the next Chaos Emerald, the Turtle Hermit has a flashback to the time when he first met Rouge and Sonic, when they saved Rotor, and when Tails arrived and wanted to stay with him to train. They spot a quickly-moving dot on the Chaos Radar, and head off toward it, hoping that it would lead them to Sonic.

Back at the fight scene, Fingernail taunts Sonic, prompting him to attack. Moving impossibly quick, Sonic attacks, confusing and scaring Fingernail. Taking advantage of the situation, Sonic pummels the monster with strength and speed beyond that of his fight against Espio in the 22nd World Battle Royale. Fingernail appears to be beaten so badly that Big assumes he was dead already, and begins to think about eating him. However, Fingernail got up, though badly hurt, and fired a powerful mouth blast at Sonic. It appears to incinerate Sonic, and the beast begins to gloat loudly, but it is revealed that Sonic had been far too fast for it, as he dodged brilliantly, and on top of everything else, he was not even fighting seriously.

Tambourine, shocked and frightened by this revelation, tries to fly away and retreat back to his father, but Sonic uses his Power Shield to propel himself upwards with a lightning variation and powers up a Turtle Destruction Wave. He then fired it, effectively destroying Fingernail. King Knuckles felt Fingernail's death through his mental link and, scowling in pain, states that he will avenge his sons' deaths himself, as he tells Snively to maneuver the vessel towards Sonic. In the meantime, Big is upset that Sonic completely annihilated his dinner, and Sonic again brought up the fact that if Big doesn't give him the Chaos Emerald, more monsters will come after him. Big then appears to give it some more serious thought. Back up on Snively's Airship, Snively notices the three Chaos Emeralds that the Turtle Hermit's team have in their possession, and moves towards the Chaos Emerald they have been after.

Meanwhile, the Turtle Hermit, Espio and Charmy approach their target. It seems that the jewel is inside some ice caves, and they land their ship on an icy outcropping. A group of crows swarm them, but Charmy's quick telekinesis sends them off. They enter the caves and walk for some time before finding the Indigo Chaos Emerald in plain sight on the floor, where crows must have carried it to, explaining its erratic movements on the Chaos Radar. As they pick it up and try to leave, some more crows attack them brutally, but they managed to escape without too much trouble. Back on their ship, Charmy spots another Emerald on the radar. They assume it to be the one that Fingernail stole when he killed Tails, and they head toward it.

At this time, Sonic notices another Chaos Emerald approaching on the radar, right above them. Snively's Airship appears in the skies and descends.

The Turtle Hermit is on the verge of getting the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Snively's Airship lands near Sonic and Big. Recalling King Knuckles' story, Big hands Sonic the Chaos Emerald and hides. King Knuckles jumps down to face Sonic. Wrist starts saying that Sonic was no match for King Knuckles. After a warm up, King Knuckles stuns Sonic. After a few injuries, Sonic bites King Knuckles' finger. King Knuckles fires several explosive finger beams at Sonic. Sonic decided to use a Turtle Destruction Wave, but doesn't do any damage on King Knuckles. King Knuckles decides to finish Sonic.

After a few more hits, King Knuckles critically wounds Sonic with one of his most powerful beams, the Demon Flash, and takes his Chaos Emerald. King Knuckles makes his way to get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. In his state, Sonic requests Big to take him to Chao Tower.

Meanwhile, Charmy finds the fifth Chaos Emerald. The Turtle Hermit decides that they should head towards King Knuckles, to get the other two Emeralds. The Turtle Hermit takes to the ground and hides the Chaos Emeralds he collected. As King Knuckles approaches him, he swallows his two Dragon Balls, thwarting the Hermit's plan to steal them. To prevent Espio from fighting, the Hermit paralyzes him. King Knuckles jumps down Snively's Airship to face the Turtle Hermit.

Rouge is unable to contact the Turtle Hermit. He reluctantly tells King Knuckles where his Chaos Emeralds are. The Hermit, knowing full well that he is no match for King Knuckles, has no wish to fight and toys with King Knuckles, enduring the pain he receives. King Knuckles does not recall meeting the Turtle Hermit before, until he mentions Master Tig Stripe, and grows fearful as he realizes what he is here to do. The Turtle Hermit takes an Electric Rice Cooker out a pod and unleashes an Demon Sealing Wave. King Knuckles attempts to resist, as Espio watches the whole thing. Unfortunately, the Turtle Hermit misses at the last second and dies. King Knuckles unites all seven Emeralds and summons the Chaos Force.

Charmy tries to thwart King Knuckles' wish, but gets killed instead. King Knuckles makes his wish and becomes younger. Before the Chaos Force can disperse, King Knuckles destroys it with a Mouth Energy Wave, so that no one else could use the Chaos Emeralds against him. King Knuckles intends to target the Capital of Mobius; King Akotek is the ruler there, and is a kind-hearted person. Espio intends to use the Demon Sealing Wave on King Knuckles. Lord Snively tries to request his reward for helping King Knuckles, but King Knuckles dumps him, Hope, and Geoffrey off the ship. Big and Sonic finally reach Chao Tower and are greeted by Whipson and Cream.

As King Knuckles prepares to attack the Capital Castle, everyone is celebrating King Akotek's anniversary, including Elise.

Sonic intends to climb Chao Tower, to meet Chao once more. Big does not want to go with Sonic anymore, until Sonic mentions the Holy Beans, special beans that can fill a person's stomach for ten days. With Whipson's help, Big begins his climb up Chao Tower with Sonic on his back.

Vector and the others arrive where Espio is waiting to inform them on what happened. Rouge places Charmy and the Turtle Hermit's corpses in freezing capsules.

At the Capital, as girls hand King Akotek bouquets, King Knuckles storms the castle. Things get ugly in the kingdom, even for King Akotek. King Knuckles kills the commander and captures the evacuating king.

Night falls as Big finally reaches near the tower's summit.

King Knuckles kills King Akotek's first officer and demands Akotek to send word to the world of his conquest. Akotek refuses and King Knuckles destroys a large part of the city making him give in.

Meanwhile, Big meets Chao and eats too many Holy Beans, causing his stomach to expand greatly. Sonic's friends are trying to enjoy themselves, while Espio is having a hard time learning the Demon Sealing Wave. Sadly, Chao has nothing left to teach Sonic, but tips Sonic on an object called the Power Ring.

At the Capital, Wrist antagonizes King Knuckles' enslaved subjects. On Chao Tower, Chao tells Sonic that the Power Ring is an object of unbelievable power that can increase one's strength by holding it. The Power Ring is hidden deep in an icy labyrinth, where many have perished while trying to find it. Big does not want to go, but accidentally goes in the same portal that Sonic enters soon after; Chao warns him about Darkness. As Sonic fights an indestructible ice monster, Darkness awakens. Big and Sonic escape by sliding down a long twisty path.

At the Capital, Elise is very tempted to shoot King Knuckles with a rifle, but knows how unwise it is. In the Cave of Darkness, Darkness has something sinister in store for Sonic and Big.

As Big and Sonic press on, they go their separate ways. Sonic meets "the Turtle Hermit" and is taken to the "Turtle House", in the middle of the labyrinth, where all his friends await him. The "Gang" that Sonic encounters in the "Turtle House" have a distinguishable speech. For example, they pronounce every individual word (almost robotically) and they have a slightly altered accent compared to their real counterparts. Something does not seem right to Sonic, and he realizes all this is an illusion to bait him into danger and this Turtle Hermit is a fraud.

Big falls onto Sonic and they both fall off a cliff clinging for their lives. With effort, Sonic stays put, even as the Turtle Hermit injures him. Satisfied, Darkness meets with Sonic and warns him the possibility of death from holding the Power Ring if he is not fit for it. Sonic takes the risk and grabs the ring feeling excruciating pain. Meanwhile, King Knuckles broadcasts that criminals are free to reign in the world.

Sonic has survived the Power Ring and vaults his and Big's way out with the Power Shield's Bubble Variation. Meanwhile, a crime wave spreads throughout the world. Gamma has traveled to the Capital to find Elise. Elise is making use of herself, helping those in casualty as Gamma finds her. Gamma forcefully persuades a band of rogues to aid the casualties.

Elsewhere, Espio finally masters the Demon Sealing Wave and makes his way to confront King Knuckles.

Sonic and Big manage to get back to Chao Tower. Chao gives Sonic a new Tornado, revealing he gave the Turtle Hermit an old model. Sonic makes his way to face King Knuckles once more.

King Knuckles keeps the world at suspense, as he chooses a target zone to annihilate. King Knuckles chooses to destroy Zone 28, which is none other than Rouge's hometown, Station Square. The entire city tries to evacuate in a frenzy, including Rouge's parents. A team of convicts storm the Turtle House, but Vector and Bunnie beat them.

Espio arrives at the Capital Castle just as King Knuckles is about to depart. Before Espio can start his plan, King Knuckles creates a new warrior called Fist.

As crisis continues in Station Square, Espio is forced to fight Fist. Sonic stops halfway on his journey to help the Maximillian and Sally from soldiers blackmailed into killing martial artists by King Knuckles.

Tired of waiting, Vector and the others decide to go after Espio. After taking blows Espio seizes his chance to perform the Demon Sealing Wave, but Knuckles destroys his Electric Rice Cooker. Sonic arrives and kicks Fist, killing him instantly.

Sonic starts his fight off by throwing King Knuckles through the Castle. King Akotek watches the fight in amazement. King Knuckles' first attacks fail to harm Sonic. All this time Espio is stunned by Sonic's new power. Knuckles gets many blows from Sonic, so he harnesses his full power, killing Wrist in the process. Sonic takes a powerful hit and Knuckles rounds on Espio. Sonic suddenly leaps about to launch a Turtle Destruction Wave.

Thought to be defeated, Sonic bursts from the ground and blasts King Knuckles in the back with a Bending Turtle Destruction Wave. Sonic continues to devastate King Knuckles, with many powerful blows. News of the fight reaches everywhere. King Knuckles disables Sonic's right leg with an energy blast, but Sonic merely uses a nearby pole as a crutch. King Piccolo fires deadly beams until Sonic loses his pole and hits him with a Booming Demon Wave, destroying the entire Capital, King Akotek evading death. Espio was able to save Sonic from certain death, but gets exhausted. Sonic prevents King Knuckles from conjuring another explosive wave, but King Knuckles manages to hit Sonic and create a huge crater. Sonic gets out with his Tornado.

Sensing he is in a losing battle, King Knuckles resorts to a cowardice, threatening to kill an exhausted Espio, if Sonic moves a muscle. Vector reaches the place and lands his plane. Big has also arrived to watch Sonic fight, hesitating whether he should or should not fight. Upon discovering that King Knuckles destroyed the Chaos Force, Sonic resigns himself to endure repetitive pains getting his limbs crippled. With Sonic incapacitated (save for one arm), King Knuckles prepares to finish him off, but Sonic uses his full power in his right fist using a one-handed Turtle Destruction Wave to propel himself at King Knuckles with great speed and adding a spin to it, plows a hole through King Knuckles' torso. Seconds before King Knuckles' death, he uses the last of his energy to create his final offspring and reincarnation. Big saves Sonic from falling to his death and retrieves Espio. Espio is motivated to train better than ever.

Espio retrieves Sonic's Power Shield as Rouge, Vector and Bunnie scan the place. Big takes Sonic back to Chao Tower. News of King Knuckles' defeat spreads with much celebration. Even though the Chaos Force is no more, Rouge procured all the stone gems anyway. An old lady spots King Knuckles' final egg and she and her husband bring it to their house. Knuckles Jr. is about to hatch.

Chao is shocked to hear that the Chaos Force is gone, and reveals that those killed by King Knuckles and his sons do not go to the afterlife, instead spending eternity trapped in limbo. Chao knows the creator of the Chaos Emeralds. To get to him, Sonic must use the Power Shield. Sonic returns to the scene to search for the Power Shield. While there he meets King Akotek and a news crew. The Oracle tells Sonic the Power Shield is at Turtle House. She does so for free, since Sonic did just save the world. Sonic gets the Power Shield, which Bunnie was accidentally using as a broom, and flies back to Chao Tower.

Meanwhile, the young Knuckles Junior burns the couple's house as they watch in shock and he vows for revenge.

Sonic and Chao go to the roof of the Chao Tower to get up to the highest point on Mobius, Angel Island. Chao gives Sonic a special bell so he can meet the creator. Only a person with the special bell can meet Kami. Sonic activates the Power Shield's Lightning variation and proceeds to reach the island above.

At Turtle House, Bunnie is helping Espio with his bandages. The reporters have found Turtle House and are storming it, looking for Sonic. Hamlin transforms into Sonic for the schmoozing of the reporters. He is so perverted that he spoils his own disguise. As Sonic continues to rise, he runs into a thunderstorm and is struck by lightning, but the Lightning Shield just absorbs it all, leaving him unharmed.

Knuckles Jr. runs into a family celebrating the birthday of their little boy. Knuckles Jr. becomes angry at the sight of them and throws a rock through their window. While they are distracted, he enters their house and approaches them from behind. He ransacks their house and runs off into the woods. He blasts the dog that the family sics on him, thereby discovering some of his power.

Back in the sky, Sonic finally emerges from the clouds and arrives at the Angel Island. Once there, he must battle Sharha, the genie of Angel Island, in order to obtain an audience with the creator. The anonymous Sharha proves to be a lot stronger than she appears. She is able to hit Sonic even while he is running too fast to be seen. Sharha taunts Sonic, enraging him and making him lose his focus. She knocks Sonic down as a figure, presumably the creator, watches. Sonic tries a Turtle Destruction Wave, but Sharha absorbs it. Sonic uses the Spinning Homing Attack, the technique he used to beat King Knuckles, but Sharha easily blocks it with one hand. Sharha informs Sonic that he lacks in the focus department and that he will never get to see the creator.

Sonic decides that he will stay and train with Sharha until he is able to defeat her. At the same time, Espio vows to train hard to beat Sonic in the next World Battle Royale. Sharha teaches Sonic about discipline. Sonic is informed that the creator is much stronger than Sharha and decides he wants to train with them until he is stronger than both of them.

Meanwhile, in a forest, park rangers come across a dead bear. They find Knuckles, who destroys one of the rangers' guns and stops the other rangers' bullets. The rangers then run in fear.

Sharha then teaches Sonic about redundant moves. Realizing Sonic's determination, the creator reveals himself to Sonic, who is shocked by his appearance. He mistakenly attacks him, thinking he is King Knuckles. The creator reveals his name is Athair, and he explains that he looks like King Knuckles because he and King Knuckles used to be one being, but in order to be the Guardian of Mobius, he had to cast the evil from his body, which became Knuckles. Athair knew Chao did not tell Sonic about him and King Knuckles earlier because Chao wanted to be funny. Athair agrees to revive the Chaos Force if Sonic stays and trains with Sharha for a while, terms which Sonic gladly accepts.

Somewhere on Mobius, a man wakes up on his ship. He looks toward the rising sun, and sees a figure silhouetted on the horizon. It appears to be some sort of being standing on the water's surface. The figure is the newborn Knuckles. He shoots a small beam of energy in the water, grabbing a fish, and electrocuting it for food. He notices the boat, and sinks it with one shot before eating his fish.

Back at Angel Island, Athair tells Sonic he will revive the Chaos Force, and sends Sharha to fetch it. Sharha brings out a giant gem known as the Master Emerald, but it has been smashed. Sharha says she can fix it easily. Sonic watches as Sharha uses a tube of glue to reassemble the Emerald. Athair intended to leave the Chaos Force destroyed. He created the Chaos Emeralds to give hope to the people of Mobius, but they were always used by those who found them for greed. Sonic was the first to use the Chaos Emeralds for selfless purposes, giving Athair hope for everybody else. Back at the top of Chao Tower, Big is keeping watch above. He tells Chao that he is wondering if Sonic will fall down from the "Upper World". Chao finds he is hiding a bag of Holy Beans in his gi.

Sharha finishes fixing the Master Emerald, and Athair asks her and Sonic to stand clear. Athair charges a Finger Beam, and shoots it at the stone gem, making it throb with energy. Suddenly, it moves, and then disappears in a beam of light. Sonic sees the shadow of the Chaos Force cast on Angel Island before the light shoots down toward Mobius. Athair says it is returning to the Chaos Emeralds, and will reconstitute immediately, allowing for a wish to be made right then.

Sonic will be able to see his friends again in three years at the next World Battle Royale. He is certain Knuckles will appear there. Although Sonic killed King Knuckles, he immediately spit up an egg. That offspring will come to the tournament to kill Sonic and finish his father's work to dominate the world. But Sonic will be safe at Angel Island until then, so he can train without fear. Sonic says he will do so without fail, and then he asks where the bathroom is. Sharha is worried, since Knuckles' death means Athair will die as well. However, Athair is banking on a different outcome, saying the guardian cannot commit suicide. He has been waiting for Knuckles to produce a true offspring.

Back at Turtle House, Vector and Espio are sitting outside after Espio finished some training. Bunnie is looking over them from the door. Vector has one of the stones that used to be a Chaos Emerald. Rouge is drawing a bath, and Hamlin is reading a manga tankobon. She holds the pod containing the cryo pods holding Tails, the Turtle Hermit and Charmy's bodies, thinking they will figure out a way to revive them someday. Rouge is then stunned when she sees something: all the Chaos Emeralds on the dresser were restored. Vector was equally shocked, since it changed literally in his hand. Rouge brings them all together outside, and deploys the cryo pods. They assembled and summoned the Chaos Force, whose entrance is particularly dramatic. But sure enough, it emerges.

The Chaos Force tells them that it is again alive because Sonic asked Athair for it. It notifies them that Sonic will remain in the Upper World until the next tournament for training. Rouge wishes for Tails, the Turtle Hermit and Charmy to be revived. The Chaos Force says it is a simple matter, but Vector interrupts, asking for everyone who was killed by King Knuckles and his minions to be revived. The Chaos Force agrees, and beams of energy shoot around the world. Rouge opens the cryo pods, and their friends rise, alive once more. The Chaos Force bids them farewell, and the Chaos Emeralds scatter once more. All around the world, miracles happen as people killed by King Knuckles and Fingernail are revived, some digging their way out of their graves to varying degrees of shock.

Tails and the Turtle Hermit are happy that Sonic was able to beat Knuckles and revive them. Vector tells them what Sonic is up to now. The Turtle Hermit does not know the details, but if Sonic is indeed in the Upper World, he is likely training with Athair. Sonic is already past all of them, and the fighters wonder just how much higher he can get. Vector frets over the growing gap in their strength, but Espio welcomes the challenge. He, Vector, Charmy and Tails determine to train their hardest before the next tournament. The Turtle Hermit then asks unsuccessfully to get a celebratory grope on Rouge.

The Hermit then tells them that in order to get stronger; they need to travel the world like Sonic did. Tails, Vector, Espio, and Charmy make an alliance with each other here and now and call themselves Team Chaotix. Back up on Angel Island, Sonic has officially begun his training under Athair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonic to the West**

_Disclaimer: Chaos Emerald is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 9: Knuckles Junior

Three years have passed and all of the warriors reunite for the 23rd World Battle Royale. Everyone that the Turtle Hermit and Bunnie are waiting for is late. Espio, Tails, Vector, Charmy, and Sonic all seem to be late. Hamlin, Nicole, and Rouge arrive first. Rouge's look has changed again. When Sonic comes he is not recognized by anybody, as he has his spikes wrapped in a turban, but when he shows his unique hair, everybody finally recognizes him for sure. Rouge also makes a compliment on Sonic's appearance: When she last saw him, he was short, a little plump, and his eyes were black, but now he is tall, thin, and has green eyes. The only thing that hasn't changed about him was how _Urkely _his voice sounds.

When there is just 1 minute left for the end of registration, Espio, Tails, Vector and Charmy appear. Vector has unexplained scars. Tails reveals in the fact that he is taller, but only for a moment, because Sonic walks up to him and is at least two heads taller than him. The two best friends embrace and Tails finally gets to thank Sonic for bringing him back to life.

While talking with the Turtle Hermit, Espio asks him whether he was going to be Bruce Lihn again. The Turtle Hermit says he won't be participating this year. Rouge shows renewed interest in Vector. Outside, lightning strikes the town clock tower. A mysterious figure saves a mother and her child from the falling debris. As the preliminaries begin, Sonic explains that he got rid of his tail, so Athair could restore the moon. Also, Sonic notices a red character in a brown cloak and a cowboy hat, recognizing him as Knuckles Jr. His arrival is much to the distress of Sonic and Espio.

Sonic and Espio agree to keep it a secret that King Knuckles' spawn is at the World Battle Royale. Just then, a young female ground squirrel approaches Sonic and says hi to him, but Sonic does not recognize her at first, enraging her. She walks away without telling Sonic who she is. Her appearance also distresses Tails, who is now under the impression that Sonic did no training in the past three years and was instead hanging around with women. Big, is also at the tournament, sneaking around in a mask, trying to avoid Sonic. Charmy rigs the numbers, so that no one has to fight each other in the preliminaries.

Sonic is up first. He is fighting EMERL again, just like the last tournament. EMERL prepares to fight, but Sonic simply stands, seemingly unprepared. This intimidates EMERL. The boys notice that Sonic's mind is completely cleared. Sonic moves so fast that EMERL cannot see him and defeats EMERL with only one tiny chop.

The ground squirrel proves to be very strong fighter, as is Big. All of the protagonists win their fights except Charmy. He appears to have been beaten by Mercenary Sleet. Over the years Sleet has become a cyborg in order to live, and he seeks vengeance against Sonic and Espio.

Through the course of the preliminaries, the heroes (beside Charmy), Knuckles, and Cyborg Sleet progress though their matches. Big's opponent is a sore loser and throws a fire extinguisher at him. Sonic, Espio, Tails, Vector, Knuckles, and Sleet are all announced to move on to the semifinals. The ground squirrel has also made the semifinals. Big faces a weak-looking opponent (Savior). The man embarrasses himself repeatedly. He seems to win by accident, and knocks Big out of the semifinals. Embarrassed, Big leaves the World Battle Royale.

The Announcer panics because he saw Tails die, yet Tails stands in front of him. The semifinal match-ups are: Sleet/Espio, Sonic/Nameless (The ground squirrel), Tails/Kiddo (Knuckles), and Vector/Savior.

Bunnie clears out a spot in the front row for the group. Turns out, Big did not leave the tournament yet, and is watching Sonic. Before Espio enters the ring, he and Vector pass an understanding of some kind. Sleet informs Espio that he will not kill Espio, only wound, so he can progress in the tournament, and the match begins.

The match between Espio and Mercenary Sleet begins. The Crane Hermit is in the audience cheering for his brother Mercenary Sleet. Espio seems to be a lot stronger than Mercenary Sleet and tries to escort him out of the ring until Mercenary Sleet takes off one of his cybernetic hands revealing a knife. The Announcer tells Sleet that he is disqualified for using a weapon, but Mercenary Sleet tells him the knife is technically part of his body, so it's legal to use. He now wants to kill Espio for deciding to join the Turtle Hermit's students.

Espio breaks the knife, so Mercenary Sleet takes off his other hand revealing a cannon for his Super Boom Wave. Mercenary Sleet shoots the Super Boom Wave at Espio. Espio survives the ray easily by being able to destroy it. Espio jabs Mercenary Sleet in the stomach with the horn on his nose then gives Mercenary Sleet to the Crane Hermit with the order to never bother him again. The Crane Hermit and Mercenary Sleet leave the World Battle Royale saying that the Turtle Hermit and his students will not die in peace. Meanwhile, the match between Sonic and "Nameless" is about to begin.

The time has come for Sonic's quarter final match in the 23rd World Battle Royale, and his opponent is a young woman who refers to herself as "Nameless". The woman appears to be quite angry at Sonic, and says she will not forgive him. Sonic thinks she has to be mistaken, but she knows who he is, and knows her anger is directed at the right person. Neither Vector, Tails nor Bunnie know who the woman is, either. The Turtle Hermit only thinks she is cute, while Rouge simply wonders where they could know each other from. Hamlin only senses her bitterness at first. The woman charges Sonic before the Announcer could finish his introduction. As he dodges her kicks and chops with ease, Sonic asks her if they have met before. She says they have, and the fact that he does not remember her only fuels her rage.

Tails becomes sure Sonic knows her, but still cannot place her himself. She says she has been waiting, and Sonic asks what for. They jump and take the fight to the air. Sonic also fails to remember a promise he allegedly made to her. The Announcer does not have a clue what is going on as Sonic only defends against the woman's attacks. The Turtle Hermit notes that she is highly skilled, with her style resembling that of the Turtle School. As they return to the ring surface, Sonic asks what he supposedly promised. She yells that he promised to make her his bride; a revelation that shocks everybody in attendance, especially Sonic's friends. He tries to think, but has to ask the nearby Tails what a "bride" is. Tails says it means he has to marry her, and Vector adds it means they would live together. Tails gets angry that he supposedly promised himself to such a cute girl. Still, Sonic cannot remember who the woman is, much less making such a promise.

Sonic asks the woman to remind him who she is. She agrees to if he defeats her in this match. This pleases Sonic, since he does not want to spend the rest of his life with someone whose name he does not know. The woman says he is sorely mistaken if he thinks he has already won. Of all of them, Hamlin finally remembers who she is, but does not tell anybody yet, only saying Rouge, the Turtle Hermit and Nicole have met her before as well. Sonic prepares to attack the woman, though she is not about to make it easy for him. He throws a fist at her so fast, she is sent flying out of the ring, hitting her head on a stadium wall and falling to the ground unconscious for a ring-out, making Sonic the winner. The move shocks everybody, and even gets Kiddo's attention. The Announcer asks the Turtle Hermit what he just did, since Sonic was his student; he saw the strike, and he saw that Sonic did not actually hit the woman. The Turtle Hermit responds that Sonic is not his student anymore, but he must have punched at her so fast that it created a shockwave that pushed her as if she was punched.

Sonic sees if the woman is okay as she comes to, favoring her head. Kiddo observes that the technique was similar to that used by his Red Demon Clan. The woman says Sonic has gotten stronger than she expected, but she is still glad she entered the tournament to face him. She finally reveals who she is: she is Maximillian's daughter, Sally. Sonic and his friends freak out, all shocked that they did not remember, except for Hamlin. Sonic finally remembers their earliest adventures when they were children, and when he made the promise to make her his bride. But when he recalls the promise, he also remembers that he thought at the time a "bride" some sort of food. This mistake annoys his friends, but distresses Sally, who thinks he made a mistake by promising that. However, Sonic does remember it was a promise. With that, he asks Sally to marry him. She gladly accepts, and the audience cheers for the new couple. Sonic's friends are shocked. Sally hugs onto his arm, which annoys him, since romance is completely foreign to him. He does not even know what Sally saying "I love you" means. As she begins to dote on her new fiancé, the Announcer hails the unique event in the history of the Tournament. Tails cracks up, saying it is not fair that Sonic will get married before him.

The tournament personnel mark the board as Sonic is now locked in to face Espio in the semi-finals. Sonic notes it is hard to walk with Sally hanging onto his arm as they return to the Contestants Room. She says that it is what husbands and wives do, and is eager to get started raising a family with him. His friends arrive, and Sally introduces herself to Tails. She also recognizes Vector as an old flame, which surprises him. But he recalls saying that when she was a kid while trying to get the Chaos Emerald she had at the time. This greatly annoys Rouge. Sally warmly reunites with the Turtle Hermit, also her father's martial arts master. As she runs off to get some cookware so she can cook her first meal for Sonic, the others turn their attention to Tails' fight with Kiddo, which is next. Sonic warns Tails not to waste any time against his opponent.

Bunnie uses her arm gun to clear the way back to their choice seats as the Announcer gets ready for the third quarterfinal match. He calls Tails and Kiddo out. Tails does not feel right as he enters the ring. Kiddo floats down from the top of the building to the ring surface, and refers to Tails as a "small fry". He allows Tails to start the fight when he is ready. Tails responds that he plans on holding nothing back against the demon. Kiddo powers up subtly with a power the Turtle Hermit and Espio can tell is not normal. Tails takes a weird stance, and then fires a Double Energy Bullet at Kiddo. The demon is unimpressed and jumps out of the way, but Tails guides the twin beams into the sky after him. Kiddo is surprised, and uses his Eye Lasers to neutralize the beams. Tails gets a jump on Kiddo with the Afterimage technique and punches him when he is in the sky. Kiddo halts mid-air, admitting Tails was better than he anticipated. He returns to the ring, and they prepare for the next exchange.

Sonic senses something as they begin to move. Kiddo seems to be surprised that Tails can keep up with his speed, and works to defend his punches. They return to the air, but Kiddo is able to kick Tails back down toward the ring. Sonic is worried he is going to land outside until Tails stops above the ground his two tails. The action stuns the Announcer as Tails and Kiddo return to the ring for a third exchange. Kiddo admits he underestimated Tails. As an apology for that underestimation, he decides to show Tails some of his "true" power. He pumps up his muscles a bit, powering up subtly again. Rouge and Bunnie are certain he is bluffing, but Sonic warns Tails to stay on guard, sensing it is not a bluff. For his part, Tails can also tell Kiddo is not bluffing about his "true" power.

Sonic does not know exactly how powerful Knuckles will be. Knuckles offers to allow Tails to withdraw, but Tails refuses. Knuckles taunts Tails with laughter and Tails launches into a furious attack on Knuckles. Knuckles assures Tails he won't kill him, only that pain is on the way. The wind picks up and dark clouds roll in as Knuckles charges his attack. Knuckles' dreads extends and he plucks Tails from across the stage and throws him toward the wall. He then throws Tails in the air, and Tails fires a Turtle Destruction Wave. It hits an afterimage and Knuckles slams Tails back to the ring. The clouds disperse, Tails is still conscious though exhausted, as he can't even stand. Tails forfeits the match, and Sonic helps him out of the ring. Another childhood flashback ensues; Knuckles notes that he may have overestimated the ease of taking over the world.

Vector next prepares to fight the seemingly lucky nerd, Savior. Everyone assumes Vector will win, with no problems. Big watches the match, apparently the only one who thinks Savior will win. Sonic sees that there is something stranger than everyone else thinks about Savior. Vector lets Savior attack first and Savior accidentally lands a kidney shot. Vector goes to kick Savior out of the ring, but Savior ducks and Vector lands on his back, slamming his crotch onto Savior's head.

Vector is infinitely embarrassed, his pride is shot. The Turtle Hermit sees that Savior is not being clumsy on accident. Savior tries to educate Vector, but Vector will not listen. Suddenly, Savior reveals he has extreme speed and skill, just as the Turtle Hermit thought, and Big knew. Vector uses his Croc Tooth Punch, but Savior blocks it and kicks Vector's feet from under him. Savior continues to educate Vector in the ring.

Vector uses his Croc Tooth Punch again. However, Savior finds that this technique leaves Vector's legs wide open for attack and blocks Vector's attack while kicking his legs. After Savior unleashes a series of counter-attacks, Vector uses a powerful new technique, the Spinning Energy Bullet. The energy blast misses Savior and travels underneath the stadium to come back up, knocking him off guard. However, Savior easily recovers from his fall and knocks Vector out of the ring. Gaining a new respect for Savior, Vector asks of Savior's true identity. Hero tells him that his identity will be revealed in time. As Savior and Vector walk back into the back room with the other contestants, Savior winks at Sonic, aware that he has discovered his true identity as Athair.

The next match pits Espio against Sonic. The crowd grows anxious, as they are aware that the two faced each other in a momentous final fight from the last tournament. Even Knuckles Jr. is eager to see how Sonic fights. As Sonic and Espio fight, seemingly equal, the fans and even the Turtle Hermit are surprised at their improved strength and speed. After a lot of fisticuffs and kicks, Sonic seems to have the upper hand. However, Knuckles Jr. notices how much tired Espio has become, while Sonic is not even short of breath. The Turtle Hermit sees this as well. Will Sonic finally win against Espio, or will Espio prove to be too much for him?

Espio finally lands a hit on Sonic; he head butts him into a wall. They struggle, evenly matched as it would seem for a little while, but then Espio starts to glow and blasts Sonic off of him. After mutual congratulations, Espio suddenly takes off with extreme speed. Sonic follows him to miles above the surface. Espio elbows Sonic in the back of the neck and when they land, kicks him in the face. A fast and furious struggle then progresses. Espio kicks Sonic in the stomach, almost kicking him out of the ring, but Sonic spins himself back in the ring. Espio assures Sonic that he is going to win; Sonic simply agrees that Espio is a challenge.

Before they continue, Sonic requests a second to take off the two rings around his wrists. Sonic struggles to take them off, as it turns out they are very heavy. Sonic reveals that these rings, known as Inhibitor Rings, are all a part of his training. Sonic is enthralled at the speed he attains without the weight. The match begins again. Espio cannot land a shot on Sonic, and the two he does are blocked. What more, Sonic has stolen Espio's belt. His pants repeatedly fall down. Sonic gives Espio his belt back and Espio prepares a fantastic attack. He plans to use 8 eyes so that he can properly see Sonic.

Espio charges his latest technique, the Multi-Form. He glows as if on fire, and suddenly there are two Espios. Then the two split again and there are four Espios. It becomes a battle of four versus one, and Sonic struggles against the assault, wondering how Espio did it. The four Espios then proceed to beat Sonic to the ground. Sonic speeds away from them and kicks them all at once. To counter, the Espios run to the corners of the ring and prepare to fire a simultaneous Energy Beam Cannon at Sonic. It appears to be a direct hit in the middle of the ring, and a crater in the ring is shown once the cloud of dust caused by the attack clears.

It turns out however, that Sonic had simply jumped high above the ring. The Espios, seizing the advantage of having Sonic being unable to move in the air, fire Energy Beams from their horns at Sonic. Sonic lands hard on the stage, right on his head. He looks knocked out, but recovers as if nothing happened. The Turtle Hermit notices that Sonic defies even the laws of physics and has remarkable endurance. Sonic says that he has found two flaws in his technique, and Knuckles says he has found Sonic's weakness. The Espios repeat their last move, so as to prove Sonic wrong. Sonic uses a Fist of the Sun on Espio's many eyes, saying that Espio's eyes are too good. As the Espios become disoriented, Sonic shows off his training by telling Espio the positions of his copies. Sonic then says that splitting into four also split Espio's strength into four, at which point he proceeds to annihilate the Espios and throw them out of the ring, making Sonic the victor.

Finally, Athair battles his evil half. He tells Sonic that he must be the one to kill Knuckles because Sonic cannot and would not allow himself to kill Knuckles. Sonic agrees and says that he can defeat Knuckles without killing him. Athair knows that he must die; he must kill Knuckles, killing himself in the process. Athair/Savior walks out to the ring and puts on his act, but only for a minute. Immediately, he tells Knuckles he knows everything about him. Knuckles does not see that he is his other half. The battle starts ferociously. There is a lull in the fighting and everyone notes how powerful Savior/Athair is.

Athair attacks, taking Knuckles off guard. Knuckles shoots an energy ball at Athair, but Athair deflects it. Knuckles reads Athair's mind and realizes that he is Athair. They begin to speak in their native language, much to the crowd's confusion. Athair tells Knuckles that he is going to kill him. Knuckles does not believe him, so Athair reveals a bottle, which he is going to put Knuckles into. He launches the Demon Sealing Wave, but Knuckles reverses it and instead imprisons Athair. He releases the Mobian he possessed and screams that Sonic is the only one left and he must kill Knuckles.

The Mobian runs away from the ring and finds his son in the crowd. The Turtle Hermit goes to talk to Sonic. A thunderstorm rolls in. Knuckles swallows the bottle containing Athair, so that Sonic can't open the bottle. Sonic explains to the Turtle Hermit, Espio, Tails, Sally, and Vector, that Junior is King Knuckles' last child, that Savior was actually Athair in a human body, and about Athair and Knuckles splitting into two separate entities, good and evil.

Sonic realizes that it is up to him to stop Knuckles now, as Athair said, he is the only one left. The sun comes out as their match begins. Their strength appears to be equal. Then Knuckles turns the tables with an explosion of energy attacks that leaves Sonic in a crater in the stage, seemingly unconscious.

Sonic lies in the hole and for some reason the count stops. He gets up, seemingly unaffected. His uniform is fried, so Sonic takes off the top half of his uniform. Sonic notes that Knuckles' ego is very large, and that he will be able to defeat him, because of it. A long lull precedes in what turns out to be a charging time for both. The wind picks up as both of their aura's spark with electricity. The two slam into each other, fighting with their auras. After an arm lock, Knuckles tries to push Sonic from the ring with his extending dreads, but Sonic hits him and escapes with his speed. Knuckles waits to find Sonic and then strikes out when Sonic runs a little too close. Sonic is thrown into a wall, but he disappears and lands a hard hit behind Knuckles. Knuckles thrusts himself into the air, very angry, that he is not outright winning.

Knuckles prepares to launch an attack that will kill all of the spectators. Knuckles launches the Booming Demon Wave, but Sonic deflects the blast and it flies into the mountains, creating an earthquake. When the dust settles, there is a gigantic crater in the mountain range where a few mountains used to be. Sonic announces that he is launching a Super Turtle Destruction Wave. The Turtle Hermit warns that using it will also kill Athair, and Sonic does not want to do that. Bunnie thinks that Knuckles is actually afraid of Sonic and that is why he is being so pompous.

Sonic continues to desperately try to keep Knuckles' focus only on himself and to keep the spectators safe, but Knuckles does not seem to care about that anymore. Many people flee seeing that Knuckles does not care of only Sonic anymore. Knuckles charges a Booming Demon Wave again, but then Tails reminds Sonic that they can use the Chaos Emeralds to bring Kami back (unaware that if Athair dies, the Chaos Emeralds no longer work). Sonic launches his Super Turtle Destruction Wave against Knuckles' energy wave. The Turtle Destruction Wave blasts Knuckles' attack, the surrounding buildings, and Knuckles himself.

The Super Turtle Destruction Wave blast destroyed much of the fighting complex and, for a while, Knuckles is nowhere to be seen. Then as the smoke clears, his figure is found still above the earth. Much of his clothing and his cowboy hat have been scorched away, and he does not look happy in the slightest. Knuckles returns from the air to continue the exchange with Sonic. Bunnie guesses that Knuckles looks like the older King Knuckles, which Knuckles takes as his cue to truly reveal to everyone that he is, in fact, the reincarnation of King Knuckles. Upon hearing this, all of the spectators rush from the arena leaving only Sonic, his friends, and the Announcer, though this works to Sonic's advantage, as he no longer has to worry as much about innocent bystanders getting hurt.

All of the world is quickly notified of Knuckles' return. The Announcer is stunned, for he is now alone with Knuckles, Sonic, and all of Sonic's friends. Sonic tells everyone to leave, quickly. Knuckles then concentrates his energy to turn into a Giant Form of himself. Seems that even though he is considerably larger, Sonic still has no problem battling him. He is smacked to the ground and almost stepped on, but Espio distracts Piccolo by offering his help. Sonic is still under the impression that the match is still going on, that the recent development has not changed anything and he is still following the rules. Sonic continues to beat on giant Knuckles, until he shoots his left knee, causing Sonic to fall. Knuckles tries to step on Sonic, but Sonic throws him off. Sonic says that Knuckles being so large is only a disadvantage, and to prove him wrong, Knuckles grows even larger. Sonic's friends and the announcer finally flee a small distance, but Sonic stands his ground.

As soon as Knuckles Jr. increases his size again, Sonic goes down his throat to retrieve the swallowed bottle, saving Athair, and beats Knuckles Jr. from the inside out before he is spit up. Sonic throws the bottle to Espio, who then frees Athair. Realizing he was tricked, Knuckles Jr. returns to his normal size.

The two take off again, and they disappear. They are so fast, that Athair even cannot see them. They take to the sky to engage in a spectacular punching match. To rebound from falling, Sonic blasts his Turtle Destruction Wave using his feet and knocks Knuckles Jr. toward the ground. As he falls, Knuckles shocks Sonic with energy from his dreads, knocking him to the ground.

As they continue battling, Athair jumps in to protect Sonic from a punch. Sonic refuses his help and says he wants to fight alone and allows Knuckles to redo the punch. After a lot of discussion, Athair finally leaves the ring to Sonic. Outside the ring, Athair sees that Sonic is even stronger than him and must be left alone to face Knuckles.

Knuckles Jr. blasts Sonic with a Homing Energy Blast, which he easily dodges. The ball continues to rebound and will not even be put off by a Reverse Turtle Destruction Wave. Sonic slyly leads it right to Knuckles Jr., who is too shocked to evade and is blasted. Knuckles Jr. is injured, bleeding, but he rips off his own injured arm, which he quickly grows back, perfectly intact. Knuckles Jr. then begins to charge his most destructive attack.

Sonic takes a while to persuade his friends to leave, as they do not want to go without him, but as Knuckles continues to charge his next attack, Espio sees that they need cover and blasts a hole for everyone to hide in. As his friends run for cover, Sonic prepares to take Knuckles' final attack. Knuckles unleashes a giant wave of energy comparable to a nuclear explosion, leveling the entire island. As the dust settles, Sonic is still standing. He takes advantage of Knuckles' weakened state after his huge energy expenditure and knocks him into the ground with a volley of kicks and a hard punch to the stomach, and hits him with a Super Turtle Destruction Wave.

Just as the count reaches nine, Knuckles lifts his head and emits a Mouth Energy Wave. The beam impales Sonic right through the chest, but he refuses to give up, despite having a hole in him. Knuckles gets up from the crater he was buried in and kicks the hole in Sonic's chest. Espio and Tails attempt to storm them. Sonic gets up, somehow alive since Knuckles missed his vital organs and though vital bones and muscles were most assuredly blasted.

After Knuckles weakens Sonic to the point where he cannot lift any of his broken appendages, Knuckles flies to the sky, as his father did in the previous fight to finish off his nemesis. Athair asks Espio to kill him, but Sonic shouts that he truly can defeat Knuckles without killing him. Sonic can't even move, so no one believes him. Knuckles slams an energy blast with the power of an atomic bomb, the Booming Demon Wave, into Sonic and he appears to be vaporized. Everyone mourns for an apparently killed Sonic (primarily Sally, who Sonic was going to marry after the tournament). However, unknown to Knuckles and the others, Sonic has learned how to fly on his own and escapes this way. He uses the opportunity to head butt Piccolo in mid-air via Homing Attack, and the Announcer declares it a ring out victory; Sonic is named the champion of the 23rd World Battle Royale. Everyone runs over to Sonic, happy that he is alive.

Big shows up most conveniently with Holy Beans and fully heals Sonic (much to the delight of Sally). Athair is about to kill Knuckles, but Sonic stops him. Sonic says that the Chaos Emeralds and the Chaos Force will disappear if Athair dies, and so their plan will not work.

The Turtle Hermit convinces Athair that he is still useful to Mobius. Athair graciously gives Sonic new clothes, and Sonic suddenly uses a Holy Bean to revive Knuckles, not wanting to jeopardize Athair's health and wanting to keep a strong sparring partner around. Everyone panics, as Knuckles shows complete contempt for this, thinking Sonic to be soft, and departs after vowing to defeat Sonic. Charmy suddenly shows up to meet Espio, and Sally runs to Sonic and hugs him, which embarrasses Sonic, not wanting to show his affection for her in front of his friends. Athair then, suddenly offers Sonic his job as Guardian of Mobius, and Sonic quickly declines and flees on the Tornado with Sally.

While flying to Sally's father, Maximillian's castle, Sonic asks if the castle is near, to which Sally replied angrily:

"Don't ask me. You didn't want directions, remember? What is it with men? Why are you allergic to assistance?"

Sonic says, "I'm not."

Sally yelled, "I was being sarcastic."

Sonic then said, "Your father is going to be surprised when he finds out we're getting married. I just hope he thinks it is a good one."

To this Sally laughs and says he doesn't have to wait long as she points to the castle on the horizon.

Inside Maximillian's Castle, Sonic shovels his face with an endless amount of chili dogs. People watch on in awe. Maximillian says, "It is good to have you home Sally as the King of Mobotropolis I am fearless, but as a father I'm entitled to worry. I expected you to return with news of the fight, not a husband." Laughingly he hits Sonic on the back. "As far as surprises go this is a good one. You have grown into a fine young man. (He says to Sonic). You share your uncle's strong spirit and fierce appetite." Maximillian then states that he is going to give his baby girl the biggest wedding this world has ever seen. Maximillian then takes Sonic and Sally to the treasure chamber where he presents Sally with her mother's wedding dress.

At the main entrance of the castle, where people are preparing the decorations for the wedding, Maximillian practicing his speech and Sally teaching Sonic how to dance (as Sonic is shown to be uncomfortable with this, probably because he never danced before). All of a sudden the ground starts to shake as well as everything else. Everything begins to break apart, and then flames leap up from the ground, all over the palace and country side. Maximillian orders everyone to get out. Sally grabs Sonic and reminds him about the dress. Maximillian says he will get the dress and leaves. Sally insists that Sonic goes and help, but flames block his path preventing him (even with the Power Shield). They are forced to leave the castle. Outside, Sonic tries to put out the flames with his Turtle Destruction Wave, but it doesn't work. Sonic then calls his Tornado to him and begins to fly through the flames in an attempt find Maximillian who is seen running through the castle with the dress. Unable to reach him, because of the flames, Maximillian tells Sonic that the only thing that can put out these flames is the Gust Fan.

Sonic has a flashback of the Turtle Hermit talking about the fan which he threw out. Sonic thinks for a moment then comes to the conclusion that The Oracle could help him find it. The Oracle, who is suffering from a cold, tells them that the fan can be located somewhere near an octagon, east to where they are. Not wasting any time Sonic grabs Sally and The Oracle, and sets off looking to look for the fan. They arrive at Octagon Village where Sonic confuses a pig for Hamlin. His friend comes out of a house and tell Sonic that neither of them are Hamlin.

Sonic then goes to search for the Gust Fan and leaves The Oracle and Sally behind to stay at the Gust Spa. The pigs guide them to the spa and hide on the side of the shack peeking through a hole in the wall waiting for Sally to strip down and bathe. Unfortunately, a crowd of other pigs come as well to watch and end up breaking shack causing Sally to stop undressing and panic. Sally gets mad and hits both of them making them far off in the spring. Sonic finds a shape of the Gust Fan in the center of the spring and pulls it out, which drains the spring and reveals a big rock with images of the fan.

Following The Oracle's new advice, Sonic and Sally go to the Turtle House searching for the Turtle Hermit, but they only find Rotor, who tells them that the Turtle Hermit hasn't got back from the World Battle Royale yet. Sonic then asks Rotor if he knows where the Gust Fan is, but Rotor says that the Turtle Hermit threw it away a long time ago.

Rotor then shows Sonic and Sally an old book of the Turtle Hermit's that explains how to make a new Gust Fan. According to the book, to make a fan they will need the feathers of a magical bird known as the Phoenix who can only be found at Lava Reef, a volcanic island in the South. After hearing this, Sonic and Sally say goodbye to Rotor and set out for Lava Reef, both enjoying the ride there.

Once they arrive at Lava Reef, Sonic and Sally go inside the dark caves of the dormant volcano and they find a big lizard that attacks them, but Sonic just calms him down by petting him. Meanwhile, Lord Snively, Geoffrey and Hope are also inside the volcano looking for the Phoenix. While walking across a narrow ledge, Sally falls off and discovers a huge egg. Sonic (who is joyed and relieved that Sally is safe) jumps down to check it out and an old scientist suddenly appears and tells them to get away from the egg.

The scientist tells them that this egg is the last trace of the Phoenix's race and that it hasn't hatched in 40 years. Then, all of a sudden, Snively, Geoffrey and Hope arrive at the place in a drill vehicle and tell Sonic that they want to take the Phoenix's egg to sell it for a very high price. They trick Sally and hold her captive for a while, but she easily takes care of Geoffrey and Hope while Sonic destroys their drill vehicle, causing Snively, Geoffrey and Hope to run away.

Due to the destruction of Snively's vehicle, the mountain starts to shake and the volcano erupts. Suddenly, an adult Phoenix crashes through a wall and eats some flames of the volcano just before breaking the shell of the big egg. A baby Phoenix then appears from inside the egg and they both fly away from the collapsing mountain. Sonic fires a Turtle Destruction Wave to make a hole in the mountain so that he, Sally and the old scientist can escape.

When Sonic and Sally try to gather the feathers they need to produce the Gust Fan, they are told by the old scientist that it is impossible to gather them outside of the intense heat of the volcano. Back at the Turtle House, the Turtle Hermit reveals that everything in the old book was made up to impress girls. However, the scientist tells them that the Fan can be found in an iceberg to the north. Thus informed, the young couple set out again for another adventure, but not before collecting an eggshell as a souvenir.

Sonic and Sally finally make it to Mount Ice Cap, the snow mountain where the Gust Fan should be. Once they get close to the mountain, a huge snowstorm begins, sending them to an old lady's house named Grandma Rosie, who lives in a nearby forest. She tells them that women are not allowed up on Mount Ice Cap or else a snowstorm will start. After talking to Rosie for a while, the old lady reveals to them that the snow from the mountain can also put out fires, so Sonic sets off for Mount Ice Cap alone.

Meanwhile, Lord Snively, Geoffrey and Hope attempt to get on Mount Ice Cap too, but yet another snowstorm causes their ship to crash on the mountain, so they get into their battle suits. Sonic soon shows up to Snively's horror. Snively, Geoffrey and Hope attempt to kill Sonic with rockets and flamethrowers, but the snowstorm freezes them before they can even get to Sonic. Sonic tells them that if a woman is on Mount Ice Cap, it will cause a snowstorm, so Snively kicks Hope off the side of the mountain and the snowstorm stops. Snively and Geoffrey then try to attack Sonic, but end up just running away. Sonic gets a huge ball of snow and is flying back to Sally, but while he is flying, the snow melts, leaving Sonic with just a small snowball.

Meanwhile, Rosie is giving Sally "housewife lessons" in which Sally must clean her whole house and sweep her backyard. While looking for the dustpan for the broom, Sally discovers the Gust Fan in Rosie's garden. Sonic, disappointed with his failure, returns to Sally, but she quickly lightens the mood with the fan.

Snively and his lackeys make one final attempt to get the fan. Geoffrey takes the fan out of Sally's hands and Lord Snively asks Sally why the fan is so special and what it does. Sally tells him that most people wave it. Snively then orders Geoffrey to wave it and so he does. The power of the fan sends Snively and Hope flying back into Mount Ice Cap and Geoffrey, scared, runs away leaving behind the Gust Fan.

Before leaving, Rosie gives Sally a jar of a very rare honey from her beehives and wishes the couple good luck in their married life, hoping that Sally will be a good wife to Sonic thanks to the "lessons" she gave her. Sonic and Sally say goodbye to Rosie and they leave to save Maximillian.

As soon as they arrive at Maximillian's castle, Sonic tries to put out the flames with the Gust Fan, but to everyone's horror, even the Gust Fan cannot put out the flames surrounding the castle.

Sonic continues to wave the Gust Fan, but it is not working. The Oracle warns Sonic that the fan would not work and he must go to the Magical Furnace in the Dark Zone and meet the Volcano God. Sonic and Sally journey and enter the Dark Zone. Sonic tries to summon his Tornado, but the hover board does not want to come anywhere near the mountain. They jump over a large, spear-filled gap on the road and get chased by bats. The bats almost knock Sally into the spears. Then, they chase them down the path and encounter soldiers. As Sonic and Sally go further, things become more dangerous, as they encounter more monsters, but they discover all the dangers are imaginary, so Sonic jumps into a dragon-monster's mouth and they successfully cross over and proceed.

Back at the castle, Maximillian gets trapped at the peak of the castle. Sonic and Sally arrive at the furnace. They meet Uncle Chuck at the furnace, Sonic introduces Sally and a mini reunion occurs. Sonic assumes that Chuck is the Volcano God, but he tells him the Volcano God is actually called Magma, and he is stationed at the furnace to guard him. Sonic wants to put out the furnace, which Chuck and Magma object to. They would not let him put out the furnace, because if they do, the plains would be thrown into chaos.

Suddenly, Magma starts fighting Sonic and is no match for him. He grows to a giant and continues fighting Sonic as the fire surrounds Maximillian, who is trapped in the castle. He does not seem to have much time left.

The feathers on Magma's head are like swords and she tries to stab Sonic and step on him and blow him into a wall. Magma formulates a plan to fix the furnace after seeing that Sonic has the Gust Fan. They need the shell fragments from a Phoenix egg and the honey from special bees. Luckily, Sally has both vital requirements on her. With aid of the Gust Fan and Magma lifting the pot, Sonic descends into the furnace and manages to seal the hole, barely making it out alive with the help of the Power Shield, and he and Sally embrace. The flames at the castle have died down and Maximillian has survived and kept the wedding dress intact. Sonic and Sally proceed with their wedding and finally get married. Sally is shown hugging Sonic, who is at first uncomfortable with it, but then is shown laughing with Sally.

This is not the end of Sonic's adventures though, this is only the beginning. To find out more about Sonic's future adventures, stay tuned for Sonic to the X!


End file.
